The Writing On My Soul
by Mr. Grimm-kitty
Summary: Thrown into a new high school, Ichigo will be faced with many challenges of being a gay teen. With the help of his two best friends, will he be able to make it through the first week, much less the first year? AU. Yaoi. Slight OOC. Grimm/Ichi. Fun. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Wow! Okay! Well, I'm back to the writing scene! Woo! I've been working on this for about… A while now. Haha. Well, It's important that you read this! I decided to set this story in Like… America, so The High School years are 9th-12th. I just find it easier that way. Everyone may seem a lil OOC, but I'm gonna work on that as time goes on. Umm.. Well, Aside from being my comback(hopefully), this story was inspired by fanart. Haha.

I hope that you like this so… Yeah. =] I'm just nervous, I guess.

Rating: T for mild language and future scenes.

Pairings: None as of now, future GrimmIchi among other pairings.

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters in the story, I just put them in fun situations. =].

AU Bleach Yaoi-Read at your own risk. ;]

Okay, as a NOTE, ... means a scene change. I went back and fixed all of them ;D

...

"I know! I so cannot wait! I doubt I'll even be able to sleep tonight! I'd take something to sleep, but then I might take too much and oversleep! I defiantly wouldn't want to do that! Hmm… Maybe I should have gone over to Rukia's house… Oh no!" Orihime excitedly babbled over the phone to Ichigo.

"Orihime, calm down," Ichigo chuckled. "You're over thinking things. It's gonna be just fine. It's only out first day of high school," he muttered.

"ONLY? It's such a big deal! All of the people! I'm so nervous!" the teen squealed. ""Well… Do you think there are going to be any cute guys?" she asked.

"Of course! I bet there are tons of them! Just don't let them stare at your chest for too long…" he laughed. Ichigo was actually surprised she asked him that question, she used to have the biggest crush on him… Before he came out to her as gay, anyways. Since then he's been totally and completely close to her. The usual all night conversations about boys, actually staring about said boys, and all of the other perks of having a gay best friend. And he didn't forget Rukia, of course. Coming out to her had actually been fun. She immediately tried to hook him up with Renji, the other "gay kid".

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"Wh… Think about what?" he replied dumbfounded.

"Ichigo! Were you even paying attention?" she accused him.

"Sorry Orihime… I was just thinking about Renji…" he trailed off.

"Oh? Are you thinking about taking Rukia's offer of hooking you two up?" she giggled.

Ichigo sighed. "No, I'm not. He's a great guy and everything, but I can't see him like that. He's more of a… Big brother." he explained. "Now what were you asking my opinion on?"

"Oh… I see… Well, I was trying to figure out what to wear tomorrow… I was thinking either my electric blue skinny jeans with my "SexyBeast" shirt, or the pink skinny jeans with my white pink striped Hollister shirt…" she blurted out in one breath. "Well?"

"Umm…" Ichigo muttered. "Why don't you call Rukia and ask for advice? I bet she's still up…" he suggested.

"Good idea! I'll talk to you tomorrow! Rukia and I will be outside your house, okay? I love you! Goodnight!" she sighed.

"Yeah… See you tomorrow. Night. Love you, too." Ichigo grunted as he ended the conversation, pushing the END button on his cell. He fell back down on his bed and let out an exasperated sigh. He was actually nervous about tomorrow, he just wouldn't admit it. "Great. High school. Soooo much fun…" he mumbled to himself, looking over at his alarm clock. It read "10:47 P.M.", blinking on and off. "I guess I'd better get to bed then…" he yawned, pulling the covers over his head. Slowly, he started to drift off to sleep… Dreaming of what tomorrow will bring…

...

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" blared the small black alarm clock.

Ichigo slammed down on it, hitting the silence button several times. He rubbed his eyes, trying to shake the sleep off his body. He stood up groggily and walked to his closet, pulling out an outfit. While he slipped his jeans on, he flipped open his cell checking all of his missed alerts. "Seven missed calls… ALL from Orihime…" he laughed. "Wow. Maybe Rukia was asleep…" he wondered aloud. Grabbing his backpack, he walked down the stairs. "All right! I'm heading off to school! See you guys later!" he called out to the house, hoping his family heard him. He walked out into the morning sun and put a hand up to shield his eyes. He waved and smiled as he saw Rukia and Orihime's approaching figures.

"Ichigo! Are you ready?" Rukia asked, walking up to him. She was wearing a nice fitting pair of blue jeans with a white shirt and blue denim jacket. "This is all I had to wear, I guess I should have done my laundry," she laughed.

"Are you kidding? It looks great!" Orihime chimed in, crouching down to tie her shoes.

"Yeah, but not compared to yours!" she said, smiling at Ichigo. "We were up all night getting it ready, we tried calling you, but you wouldn't answer."

"Yeah… I was actually trying to get sleep tonight," he frowned. At that moment, he finally saw what Orihime was wearing. She had on a pair of grey skinny jeans and a blue and green BOTDF tee. "Wow! You do look good!" he mumbled.

"Psh! You're more hot then both of us!" she grinned, checking out what he was wearing. A Nice form fitting black Metro Station tee and perhaps the tightest pair of midnight black skinny jeans he's ever worn. "If you weren't gay I'd so rape you," she giggled.

"Thanks? I hope it's not too much…" he fumbled with his hair nervously.

"Not even! All of the guys, and girls, are gonna want to eat you up!" Rukia assured him. "Now, can we get walking?"

The three teens started walking, making idle conversation about what they were expecting. Classmates, teachers, even lunch. Before they knew it, they had arrived at the school. Many other students had already arrived, making their way into the various large buildings. "Wait… Where are we supposed to pick up our schedules?" Ichigo asked, starting to feel slightly panicked. "This place is so big…"

"I think we're supposed to go to that building," Orihime pointed to a large building in the center of the campus. "I mean… I think that's where the main office is located… I could be wrong…" she muttered, looking around for people they might know.

"Well, I guess we'll just try that," Ichigo set off for the building. The trio walked into the building, staring in awe. Tall, marble columns rose to the ceiling on the third floor, the entire inside of the building decorated for the return of the students and a new school year. Staircases spiraled around, snaked up walls, zig-zagged, and everything in between.

Ichigo was still gaping in awe when a voice came from behind him. "It sure is amazing… Huh? I remember my freshman year… I got lost so many times," the voice chuckled.

"Yeah… It's… Wow," Ichigo stammered at a loss for words. He turned around to meet the voice and saw something even more gorgeous than the building. Another teen was looking at him expectantly. He had a set of deep, blue eyes. Strong and piercing, Ichigo felt as if he were slowly sinking of two tidal pools of emotion. His striking blue hair was styled to defy any law of gravity, and he was just a bit taller then the younger teen.

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Huh…?" Ichigo mumbled, still looking into his eyes.

At that point, deciding it was too painful to keep watching Ichigo humiliate himself, Rukia stepped in and stomped on Ichigo's foot. "This is Ichigo, who wants to know?" she asked flirtatiously.

The older man scoffed. "Heh. Ichigo. Nice name. Mine's Grimmjow." he replied, not even bothering to look at Rukia.

"Grimmjow, what are you…" another girl came over, noticing Ichigo and Rukia. "Oh? And who might you be?" she smiled down at the two. Her short, unkempt, blonde hair tied into braids framing her shining emerald eyes.

Ichigo held out a hand to her. "My name is Ichigo, and this is my friend Rukia," he shook her hand. Soft, mocha colored skin moving gracefully with his in their short handshake.

"Well, my name is Tia Halibel, but most people just refer to me as Halibel," she explained. "Anyways, welcome to Crystal Chasm High!"

"Umm… Excuse us, but do you know where we could pick up our schedules?" Orihime came over, looking at Halibel and Grimmjow curiously.

"Hmp. Yet another lost freshman," Grimmjow smirked, not taking his eyes off Ichigo, making the teen blush madly. "So, woman, what's your name?" he asked, facing Orihime.

"O-Orihime…" she stuttered.

Halibel turned to Grimmjow with a grin pulling at the corner of her mouth. 'You seem to have taken an interest in these three…' she thought. Pointing to a large office with several windows, she looked back at the three freshman. "That's the main office and you can pick up what you need in there. I hope your first day isn't too shitty," she said, walking off with Grimmjow.

"That was…" Rukia muttered.

"Strange?" Orihime finished for her.

"Yeah, defiantly." Ichigo scoffed. "Well, I guess we should go pick up those damned schedules."

They made their way into the office, and walked up to the counter. A young girl was standing behind it filing her nails. Sounding totally bored without even looking up at the three, she recited, "Hello. My name is Menoly and I assume you're here to pick up your schedule. Give me your year, and first and last name and you will receive your schedule."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, grade nine."

"Orihime Inoue, grade nine."

"Rukia Kuchiki, grade nine."

The blonde looked up, blue eyes going wide at the sight of Ichigo. "Hmm… My, my. We sure do have some… _Delicious _freshman this year," she purred, looking through the files. "Loly is sure gonna love this," she giggled, handing Ichigo is schedule. Rukia and Orihime tried to suppress their laughter, but it came out in a fit of hysterical giggles. "And what in the hell do you think you stupid hoes are laughing about?" she demanded, slamming their schedules down on the table.

"Oh nothing…" Rukia gasped out in between laughs. "Except for the fact that he's gay," she giggled, retrieving the two girls' schedules.

"No… Freakin… Way! All of the hot ones are gay! Ugh!" she exclaimed, sitting down on the stool behind the counter.

Another girl walked into the room dressed with less clothes on than a corner girl. "Hmm? Now there's some nice…" she started, looking Ichigo up and down.

"Save it Loly, He's a faggot," the other girl grunted.

"Another cock sucker? Damn! How many are there now? And why are they all hot? It's so not fair if you ask me," she greeted the three with an apathetic wave.

"Hey! Don't call him that you dumb bimbo!" Rukia retorted angrily. "There are better ways to address him, you know."

"Yeah, but I prefer ccccooooccckkk ssssuuuucccckkkkeeeerrrr," Loly sneered, dragging out each letter.

"C'mon guys… Lets just leave…" Ichigo mumbled, pulling at Rukia's arm.

"Yeah, why don't you listen to the dumb fag?" Menoly giggled, giving Loly a high five.

"You know what? Both of you are just jealous that he gets more COCK than both of you combined! And he doesn't have to resort to showing off most of his body. Maybe if you didn't have such a butchy hair cut and if you didn't go around showing off what little of a bust line you have then you could actually get a decent guy! So if I were you, I wouldn't mess with them, because I'll personally kick both of your asses!" a voice came from a corner of the room.

"Rangiku!" Orihime exclaimed. "Oh my gosh! I've missed you so much!" Orihime cried happily as she ran to give the well endowed girl a hug.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at Loly and Menoly, reading their shocked expressions, and left the office in a fit of laughter. "That was freaking amazing Rangiku!" Rukia grinned, giving the older teen a hug.

"No problem. So, what class do you guys have first?" she asked the trio.

"Here, just read them. It's much more simple than us reading out entire schedule," Ichigo snorted, handing her the slip of paper. Orihime and Rukia followed his example.

Ichigo Kurosaki

1st period-English I Pre-AP; Jushiro Ukitake

2nd period-Algebra I; Ise Nanao

3rd period-World History; Barragan Luisenbarn

4th period-Imaginative Writing; Yoruichi Shihōin

B Lunch

5th period-P.E.; Zaraki Kenpachi

6th period-Spanish I; Neliel Tu Oderschvank

7th period-Biology AP; Soi Fon.

Rukia Kuchiki

1st period-English I Pre-AP; Jushiro Ukitake

2nd period-Geometry; Rojuro Otoribashi

3rd period-World History; Barragan Luisenbarn

4th period-Psychology; Byakuya Kuchiki

B lunch

5th period-P.E.; Zaraki Kenpachi

6th period-Spanish I; Neliel Tu Oderschvank

7th period-Biology AP; Soi Fon.

Orihime Inoue

1st period-English I Pre-AP; Jushiro Ukitake

2nd period-Geometry; Rojuro Otoribashi

3rd period-World History; Barragan Luisenbarn

4th period-Imaginative Writing; Yoruichi Shihōin

B Lunch

5th period-P.E.; Zaraki Kenpachi

6th period-Spanish I; Neliel Tu Oderschvank

7th period-Biology AP; Soi Fon.

"WOW! Your schedules are almost exactly the same!" Rangiku muttered. "It makes me so jealous!"

"Yep!" Orihime giggled. "Just like how it was in middle school!"

"Aww damn! All three of you have B lunch! I have C! Well, at least I'm with Momo and the lover boys," she laughed.

"Lover boys?" Ichigo inquired.

"Yeah. Yumichika and Ikkaku," she said, walking off. "They came out this summer, It's like gay high over here," she winked. "Better get going! Don't wanna be late for class!"

"She's right, lets go!" Rukia said.

The three made their way up the stairs to first period, English. Nervousness ran throughout Ichigo's body and it got worse with each step. First the amazingly gorgeous guy talking to them, then the confrontation with the school sluts. It's not even lunch and so much has already happened to the three best friends. Ichigo just hoped they could make it out of this week, much less the entire school year.

...

"Hello students, and welcome to English I Pre-AP. My name Is Mr. Ukitake," the white haired man at the front of the class began, handing out packets to the students. "You were placed in this class because you're well adept in the field of the English language. Writing, reading, and even publication of your work will be expected from you throughout the year. I'm handing out packets that should help you in your writing over the course of this year. This will come in handy for those of you who are taking Imaginative Writing," he explained, slowly making his way around the class, greeting each student with a smile.

Ichigo tapped his pencil on the desk, looking out the window to the sunny September sky. He tuned in and out to Mr. Ukitake, instead focusing on what had happened earlier. 'Grimmjow… I hope I see you around…' he thought. He flipped through the packet, looking for the section on proof-reading so he could edit and improve his Imaginative Writing assignment for that summer.

"Okay! Well, your essay prompt is on the board, and I expect it to be turned in by today next week. I've explained what I expect from you over the year, and you've all been great. Have a wonderful first day and I'll see you all tomorrow!" Mr. Ukitake said as the bell dismissed first period.

"Whoa! That went by fast," Ichigo whispered to himself, gathering his belongings in his binder.

"No, you were just totally distracted. First you stare out the window then you pull out that journal and start writing like crazy! Anyone on your mind?" Rukia teased.

"N-no! Who would be on my mind? I was just… Concentrating on my assignment…" Ichigo stammered, a blush rising to his face.

"Haha. I was just kidding. Are you… Are you blushing?" she giggled. "I bet it's that Grimmjow guy! He was cuteee!"

"No! Well… Yeah, he was kinda cute… But I haven't given it much thought!" he quickly replied, rushing down the hall. He tried keeping his head down to prevent her from seeing the huge blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Oh my gawsh! It is! Aww! How cute! You should talk to him!" she walked in front of him, halting his progress.

"Where's Orihime?" he asked, trying to distract her.

"Don't try to change the subject! And she's already on the way to Geometry, where I should be headed now that I think about it…" she said more to herself than Ichigo. "Ugh! Crap! Well, if I don't leave now, I'll be late," she cursed. "We are sooo gonna finish this later with Orihime! She's gonna freak!" she called back happily, making her way down the opposite end of the hallway.

"Great…" Ichigo whispered. "Just what I need…"

...

"Rukia! Over here! I saved you a seat!" Orihime called from a desk by the window. "Look at the teacher! He's so… Mellow!" she squeaked, pointing at their blonde teacher. "He hasn't changed facial expressions this entire time… He's just been staring down at that magazine the entire time…" she whispered.

"That's… Odd," Rukia said, putting her stuff on the Desk next to Orihime.

Rukia sat down as the second bell rang, signaling the start of second period. "Alright! Geometry has now started!" the teacher called from his desk. "My name is Rojuro Otoribashi, but if any of you even dare to call me Mr. Otoribashi, Mr. O, or Mr. Perv, then I will fail you," he said with a grin. "I prefer Rose, and that's what I expect to be called. Most of you in here are sophomores, but as I can see, some of you lovely ladies are freshman," he said, directing his attention at Rukia and Orihime.

"Yeah… We took algebra last year… So there was obviously no reason for us to repeat it…" Orihime explained, turning to Rukia with a nervous grin on her face.

"That's fantastic! Welcome to this class," Rose sighed happily. "Okay… Today we're going to jump right in, so get out your spirals and write down everything I do."

"This is gonna be a long year," Orihime muttered to Rukia.

"Tell me about it!" she replied, taking out her materials. "Oh my gosh! I think Ichigo might have a little crush!"

"What? Spill everything!" she gasped, not once taking her eyes off the board. Rose wrote every single equation swiftly, giving the class little time to look away.

"That Grimmjow guy!" Rukia giggled.

"He's hot!" Orihime gasped. "But he only met him like… An hour ago! How could he crush that fast?"

"Well… I think it's more of a thing where Ichigo wants to get to know him more," Rukia explained her theory.

"Girlsss~ Would you mind telling the class what you're talking about?" Rose asked. When the two shook their heads, he continued, "Then please keep the whispering down to a minimum so to not disturb the rest of the class."

The two shared a sheepish grin and stayed silent for the rest of the class period. When class was dismissed, the two girls ran out and started frantically thinking of ways they could get Ichigo to talk to Grimmjow, but nothing they thought of would get them anywhere.

"Well… I'm sure World History isn't gonna be that bad… Maybe we can talk to him about it there…" Orihime said hesitantly.

"Why the hesitation? Is there something wrong?" Rukia asked, starting the decent of the staircase.

"I overheard Momo and Kira talking about how glad they were for not having that "psychotic senile bastard" teaching them…" Orihime mumbled. "I wanted to ask them who they were talking about, but I didn't want to get them in trouble. But they ended up saying how it was a fun history class… The teacher is just full of himself…"

"Oh. Well… It can't be that bad! At least we didn't have Mrs. Nanao. I heard she's a major math freak. If you get one problem wrong on her tests then you have to do ten of the same kind… I couldn't imagine that much math…" Rukia shuddered.

"Hey look! There's Ichigo!" Orihime pointed at the red-head. "When do you think we should talk to him about it?"

"How about never?" Ichigo suggested sarcastically. "Could you two just please drop it? I mean, it's nothing to get worked up about. And he's probably with that girl we saw earlier. Erm… Halibel!" he grunted, walking into the classroom.

"Oh come on! We could at least be a little.. Investigative!" Rukia said, sitting down at the back of the class. "You know how my detective skills come in handy!"

Orihime snickered, "Yeah. Such amazing skills you have. That's why we were the ones who got caught doing something bad."

"Shush! That was one time!" she retorted.

"Yeah… But we ended up not finding anything out with your crappy skills. We usually end up being found or it's too obvious if we're trying to interrogate them…" Ichigo scoffed. "I don't want them thinking we're like… Freaks or something," he said. He sat down in the desk in between Rukia and Orihime. "Now, just please, drop it!"

"Fine. Grumpy-pants!" Orihime teased, taking out a notebook. "So, have you worked at all on your Imaginative Writing assignment? I worked on mine all summer, so I hope it's gonna get me an A!"

"It's not for a grade babe. It shows the teacher what we're capable of, and it helps determine our rank within the class. Don't you remember when the counselor explained it to us?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh yeah! Hehe. I guess I just forgot," she replied sheepishly.

"You guys are lucky!" Rukia said as the bell went off. "I have to take psychology! My brother pulled some strings because he thinks it's a good course for me to take. Ugh," she said, setting her head on the desk.

"That's right… Isn't that class offered to Juniors and Seniors?" he asked her.

"Mhmm," came her muffled reply. "Who's the old guy?" she asked, picking her head up.

"That's the teacher, and he looks like he wouldn't mind giving us months of detention, so I'd keep it down if I were you…" Orihime whispered.

"QUIET IN THE BACK," the old teacher boomed. "My name is Barragan Luisenbarn, and I expect to be called King Luis. No Mr. Luis, KING Luis, do you brats understand?" he grunted. He continued with the speech, "I will try to make this class as fun as I can, but only if you cooperate. If you don't, it's going to be straight out of the textbook all year."

"Joy. This class should be fun…" Ichigo muttered to himself. The class had gone by unbearably slow, giving Ichigo plenty of time to finish working on his assignment. 'Crap. This is so… Childish…' he thought as the bell echoed in the classroom, ending the uneventful class. 'Well, I guess I'll just have to live with it…'

"Bye Rukia!" Orihime called to the retreating figure of the small girl. "So, Ichigo. Ready for Imaginative writing?" she asked, climbing up the staircase.

"I guess… I just wish I could have spent a little more time on my piece…" he muttered.

"You had all summer to work on it! It's your own fault if you don't get it done," she lectured him.

"Hey you two! Are you headed to Imaginative writing?" a familiar voice asked from behind them.

Orihime and Ichigo spun around to see Halibel smiling down at them. "Halibel, right? Yeah. We are. Why?"

"Well that's where Grimmjow and I are heading. It looks like we're going to be seeing a lot of each other this year," she said. Reading Ichigo and Orihime's puzzled expressions, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well… You said that's where you and Grimmjow are headed… But I can't see him anywhere…" Ichigo said, scanning the hall.

"Hmm…Maybe he walked ahead of me and I didn't notice… Oh well! I'll see you two in class, I have to do something first," she said as she walked down past the classroom.

"Okay then…" Ichigo said.

"Guess what this means?" Orihime asked excitedly.

"What?" Ichigo asked, rolling his eyes at her.

"We have a class with Grimmjow! ALL year!" she giggled.

"Hmm… You're right…" he muttered, trying to not let her see his small blush. "C'mon… Just four more classes to go…"

The two walked into the class and were greeted by an extremely enthusiastic woman who seemed to be in her late twenties. "Hello there kids! By the looks of it you two are freshman! Please have a seat, we will be starting shortly!" Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other and took seats in the middle of class. They took out their assignments and read over them silently a few times as the other students filed into the room.

"Hey! Did I miss anything interesting?" Halibel took a seat next to Orihime.

"Not really," she said. "The teacher seems really nice!"

"Oh yeah! She's great. She's really fun and if you ever need help with anything, she's there for you. Even if it doesn't relate to her class," Halibel explained.

"Alright class! My name is Yoruichi Shihōin, but you can just call me Yoruichi. You were put in this class because you have excellent writing skills. And I know you do, because you're not allowed in unless you have approval from your English teacher. This year is going to be so much fun! I'm really looking forward to it, and I know you are, too," the small woman explained happily. "One of our best students, Grimmjow, will recite his summer assignment. This isn't mandatory, but later in the year it will be."

As she said this, she took a seat at her desk and Grimmjow entered the room. Looking impossibly more gorgeous than earlier, he slowly made his way to the middle of the room. He started reciting his poem, his voice gliding over the students, soothing at times, and harsh at others. His voice carried to all of the students, captivating everyone's attention.

"_My face pointed at the sky, screaming it all out…_

_My throat becoming dry and coarse, like a drought._

_Rain mingles with my tears_

_As I release my hidden fears. _

_Pain and suffering, endless misery…_

_Rushing all back at once, making me dizzy._

_Weeping for those who are lost, _

_Wanting to bring them back, but at what cost?_

_Thunder rumbles, lightning flashes across the sky._

_Your words echoing in my heart, that one last "Goodbye"_

_Make it all go away! Set me free! _

_In your hand you hold the key._

_Chained down, trying to escape,_

_Look what you've done! Your act of rape!_

_My heart left scarred, unopened to most,_

_Misery, my love, has become my host. _

_Walking in darkness, always hiding in shame,_

_While you bask in glory and fame._

_My soul refuses to hate, it denies the pain,_

_Look at what you've managed to maim._

_Horribly corrupted, my heart ready to deform, _

_It is your name I have learned to scorn._

_Dawn breaks, light clearing away the darkness,_

_I was caught by my harness._

_Made entirely of love, _

_Intentions pure as a white dove._

_Holding me up, my friends gather around,_

_Assuring me that I will no longer be on the ground._

_Banishing you from my heart…_

_I am ready… For a brand new start…"_

He finished with a small bow. The class erupted in a frenzy of clapping hands as Yoruichi returned to Grimmjow's side. "That was good, Grimmjow. But not as good as some of the other stuff that you've produced. Nevertheless, it was fantastic."

"Wow!" Ichigo mouthed to Orihime. "That was amazing!"

"Yeah!" Orihime mouthed back.

"It's so much better than anything I could ever write!" he whispered back.

"What was that Mr. … Kurosaki?" Yoruichi asked from the head of the class. All of the students' attention was focused on him.

"I was just saying how good that was! Anything I could ever write would pale in comparison…" he mumbled.

"Well, I'd love to hear some of your work, so if you would, please come to the front of the class and recite what you've come up with," she prompted with a sweet smile.

"Y-yes ma'am…" he said, walking up to the front.

Grimmjow passed him on the way up and whispered a small, "Good luck," before taking the empty seat next to Ichigo's.

"O-okay. Umm… I guess I'll start now…" he muttered. His voice came out shaky at first, nervousness thick in his speech, but soon, it became more confident. Rising in power, his voice flowed through the classroom.

"_You pull me in closer, you hold me tight._

_It was you my love, who brought me to the light._

_Eyes shut tight, waiting for a kiss,_

_You swoop down, filling my heart with bliss._

_Filling with joy, heart bursting with love, _

_You must be a gift sent from above._

_Faster! Faster! My heart beats for you._

_Questions running through my head, "Could this be true?"_

_You promised for never ending joy, _

_You wouldn't toss me like a toy._

_Hoping for an eternal lover,_

_I'll never give my heart to another. _

_Come to me, my dear, _

_Wipe away any fear."_

"Well… That's all I have…" He whispered.

The class clapped enthusiastically, and Ichigo smiled. "That was good! I expect great things from you, Ichigo," the teacher said, patting his back. The bell rung, dismissing the students from lunch. "Okay! If any more of you want to share, you can do so after lunch. I'll see you all in twenty minutes!"

Orihime ran up to Ichigo and smiled, "Ichigo! That was great! So much better than mine!"

"That was good, Kurosaki," Grimmjow smiled as he passed by the two.

"OH! MY! GOD! He so wants you!" Orihime giggled.

"Shut up!" Ichigo sharply whispered. "Don't be so loud! And he does not want me! He was just telling me that my writing was good…" he mumbled.

"It was flirting! And Rukia's totally gonna die when she hears about it!" Orihime laughed as she ran out the door.

"Orihime! Hold on! You better not!" he called after the bubbly girl. The two eventually reached the cafeteria, walking in to the large building. "Wow…" Ichigo gasped. "This place is great!" he looked up at the tall ceiling. The room itself was large, with nicely decorated round tables throughout the room. The walls were decorated with all kinds of posters, band, orchestra, football, pictures of events from last year, and everything in between. The ceiling arched up to create a large dome made up of a checkered pattern of windows mirrors. Sunlight shone through the windows, refracting off the mirrors, creating a dazzling display of multiple colors. Large, glass windows stretched along the walls for a nice view of the large courtyard.

"Look! There's Rukia," Orihime said, walking over to a smaller table near a large window. "Hey! How was psychology?" she asked, taking a seat next to small girl.

"Crappy. I didn't understand a single thing he talked about. How was your writing class?" she asked.

"Well, Grimmjow recited the most amazing poem I've ever heard, and then Ichigo did his, and Grimmjow was giving him looks, and then he started flirting with him, and then…" she gasped out excitedly.

"Hold on! It did not go like that Orihime! I'll tell her what happened when we get back from getting some food," Ichigo said irritably.

"Hurry back! I wanna hear all about it!" Rukia said. The two walked over to the lunch line and ordered their choice of food. For Ichigo, a small garden salad, and for Orihime, Fish with pickled onions covered in chocolate syrup. "Well… That's… Interesting…" Rukia gazed at Orihime's choice of food as they got back to the table.

"Yeah. That's I what I said," Ichigo laughed.

"So! Tell me everything!" Rukia demanded.

"Nothing happened," Ichigo rolled his eyes. "He read his poem, and it was fantastic, then I did mine. He walked by us, told me it was good, and smiled. That's all." he finished, putting a forkful of salad in his mouth.

"Oh my god! that's amazing!" Rukia squealed. "Not only because you have a class with him, but he was giving you some attention! Look! There he is now!" she gasped, pointing to the other end of the cafeteria.

"Yeah, with Halibel. I'm telling you guys, they're probably a couple!" he said, turning around to sneak a look at the handsome teen.

"Well, lets find out!" Rukia said as she stood up, grabbing Ichigo's arm. "Orihime, I'll signal you if I need some help, kay?" at Orihime's nod, she started walking, towing Ichigo along with her.

"Rukia! Stop! No! I refuse! Don't make me do this!" he grunted each plead, but with no avail.

At a corner of the cafeteria, Loly saw the two heading for Grimmjow and Halibel. "Menoly! Look! Those two freakmen are heading towards Grimmjow!"

"Ha. Seriously? Who do those brats think they are?" she snorted.

"I have no idea, but I know how to put them in their place!" Loly chuckled evilly. She ripped a piece of paper from her binder and folded it in half. "C'mon! Let's go," she said to Menoly.

"What are you planning on doing?" Menoly asked.

"You'll see," she replied. The two walked at a fast pace, and when they were close enough to Grimmjow and Halibel Loly said in a voice loud enough for Ichigo and Rukia to hear, "Grimmjow! Your _boyfriend_ asked me to give you this note!"

Grimmjow looked at her disdainfully. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Ulquiorra asked me to give this to you. He wants you to know how much he misses you!" she said, looking over at Ichigo and Rukia, who had yet to arrive at the table.

"Rukia… Look… He has a boyfriend! Let's just go back now…"

"Wha…" Grimmjow muttered. "Ulquiorra and I broke up ages ago, everyone knows that. What are you two trying to…" he trailed off, following Menoly's gaze. He saw Ichigo and Rukia discussing something intensely, and anger flooded into his body. "Loly! You slut! What are you trying to pull?" he asked in a harsh tone. He caught Ichigo's attention as the two looked over at him. "You, and just about everyone else KNOWS that I'm single!"

A look of fury passed over Rukia's face as she signaled Orihime to come. She dragged Ichigo with her to the table the four others were at. "Loly? God! You're such a whore! What are you trying to do? Ichigo and I were coming over here to ask Grimmjow a question! Even if he did have a boyfriend, it wouldn't matter!" she bluffed. "Why don't you take your childish antics and shove em up your ass!"

"Hey! You dumb midget!" Menoly piped in. "Don't talk to her like that. Who in the hell do you think you are? You're pathetic!"

"I could ask you the same thing! At least she doesn't resort to dirty tactics!" Orihime bit back, arriving at the scene. Tension rose high as the entire cafeteria was looking at the seven teens, everyone holding their breath in anticipation of what would happen next.

"You know what? You stupid slut!" Loly began.

"You guys! Can't we just…" Ichigo interrupted.

"Now, now, now. What do we have here?" a voice called from behind Ichigo, making everyone freeze.

Ichigo turned around to the voice and gasped, "What are you doing here…?"

...

=]. End of Chapter one! Yaaaay!

Haha. Wow! It was so much fun writing this! I'm so glad that I decided to pick up writing again!

Well, I'm sure there are tons of ways I could improve this, so if you have any ideas, Don't hesitate to tell me.

Did you like it?

Review?

I'd love you for like… Ever. =]

The next chapter should be up in about… A Week or two.

Disclaimer 2- Those poems in the middle were made by me. They were not stolen, because I would never do that. =]


	2. Coffee and Dragons

Okay! Well, here is chapter two!

Ohhhh myyy goshhh! Thank you guys sososososososososo much for all of the amazing reviews! They were so sweet and I absolutely loved them! And thanks for the favorites and alerts! I was so happy!

=].

But I feel as if I'm going to disappoint with this chapter. O_o. Gah… Well, I guess there's only one way to find out…

Read and review please! :].

Oh, and yes, there will be some lemon LATER on in the story. I don't wanna say when.

And I thought that I should introduce the more… Drama-y side of the story in this chapter, woo. :].

Oh, and sorry it took so long for me to get it out, I was being lazy. :P

Rating: T for mild language.

Couples: Soon to be GrimmIchi

Disclaimers: I don't own bleach or anything else in this fic except the structure of the story.

Bleach AU yaoi. Read at your own risk. :]

...

"Hey there! Is that any way to talk to your uncle?" the man asked, his voice full of ice.

"You're nothing to me Aizen! Not after what happened years ago. You might as well be dead to me!" Ichigo snarled.

The small crowd gasped and Ichigo could hear a chorus of whispering. "Answer. My. Question. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" he demanded.

"Now, as your vice-principal, I could have you expelled for speaking to me like this," he replied smoothly.

"Vice-principal? What? Since when?" a very shocked Ichigo muttered.

"Four years when this year is over. I'm surprised your father didn't tell you…" he said, sliding a hand onto Ichigo's shoulder. He leaned in close enough so that only Ichigo would be able to hear him and whispered harshly, "I don't expect you to be well-behaved, but if I have to, I will send in someone to teach you… Discipline." He smirked and turned his gaze to Loly and Menoly. "You two! See me in my office after school. I need to have a little… Chat with you. Now go back to where you were. Everyone! Continue eating lunch like nothing ever happened," and with that, the brown haired man walked out the doors.

Orihime and Rukia walked over to Ichigo and started a bombardment of questions.

"What was that about?"

"Did he say uncle?"

"What did he tell you?"

"Are you in trouble?"

"What happened between you two?"

Ichigo was being overwhelmed by it all, and he was about to blow up on the two girls, until he heard a soothing voice, "All three of you, sit with me and Halibel. Ichigo looks like he's about to blow a circuit…" Ichigo turned to the blue haired teen and gave him a nod of appreciation.

"So… What _was _that about?" Halibel asked as the three sat down at the table. Orihime took a place next to Halibel, Rukia on one side of Grimmjow, and Ichigo in between Grimmjow and Halibel.

"Halibel! Let the boy calm down! Asking him all of these questions are just gonna get him more agitated!" Grimmjow grunted. After a few minutes of silence, Grimmjow slipped an arm over Ichigo's shoulders and whispered, "Well… Are you going to feel comfortable with telling us?"

Ichigo froze up and a blush exploded on his cheeks. "Y-yes… Just… I guess it's a shock… I mean… How could I not know he was a v-vice-principal here?" he stammered, asking himself rather the four waiting teens.

"Well… He's been here for years… He came when Grimmjow and I were still just freshmen…" Halibel said. "He's your uncle?" she asked hesitantly.

"By marriage… He's my mom's brother… But when she died…" he chocked, tears welling up in his eyes. Grimmjow patted his arm and Ichigo went on with his tale, "He didn't even bother coming to the funeral… A few weeks later he showed up demanding his part of the will… And when he found out that prior to her death, she changed it to where we inherited everything… He went crazy and attacked my dad…"

"That's not surprising; I always thought he was a little bit loony…" Grimmjow scoffed.

"Yeah…" Ichigo mumbled. "I called the cops, and my dad didn't want to press charges. He knew my mom wouldn't have wanted that… I just… I don't know. It brought back a lot of bad memories I guess…" he trailed off.

"Ichigo… Oh my… Why didn't you ever tell us?" Orihime asked, concern shining in her eyes.

"I don't like thinking about it… I just thought I could bury it in my past and totally forget about it… I'm sorry…" he said, sending Rukia and Orihime apologetic glances.

"No, we totally understand… It was hard enough when I found out about my sister… And even harder telling you guys about it…" Rukia whispered.

"Well, lunch is almost over, so we better get going back to class," Grimmjow said, releasing his hold on Ichigo.

"Yeah, c'mon, let's go," Orihime said, standing up, holding her hand out to Ichigo.

He took it, and looked down at Halibel and Grimmjow. "Thanks… For being there… It's better now that I finally have that off my chest…" he said, blushing.

"Hey… It's no problem," Grimmjow grinned. "We've heard a lot, so we're pretty much prepared for anything you could throw at us. Now, get to class, Halibel and I will meet you there.

"Ugh. Lucky. I'm stuck with my psychotic brother," Rukia laughed bitterly. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later," she waved and exited the cafeteria.

Halibel waved at Ichigo and Orihime as they made there way out, and turned to Grimmjow with a smile on her face. "So? What was that about Mr. Comforting? I haven't seen you act that sweet since you helped out that little girl with her kitten," she giggled.

"Hmp. I have no idea what you're talking about," he rolled his eyes at her. "He was obviously upset, and I decided to help him, no big deal."

"It was totally a big deal! Your arm around him, the soft whispering, the smiles! It was soooo cute!" she giggled. "He's totally into you!"

"No, he's not. He's probably straight and dating one of those girls…" Grimmjow mumbled.

"I doubt that. Don't you remember his poem? It was… Feminine… Kind of… You get what I mean! I have not once heard a guy write about love and end up not dating another guy." she contradicted him.

"I guess you have a point… But… We just met today. That's way too fast, remember what happened with Ulquiorra?" he asked in a strange tone.

"Yeah. You guys hooked up in two class periods, and lasted for nine months!" she replied.

"Nine months of pure hell. That kid was a cold-hearted bastard. He had a very small caring side, but that was hidden in perpetual darkness." he didn't want to admit that even though his relationship with Ulquiorra wasn't the best, he still loved the other man greatly.

"Don't tell me you still have feelings for him…" Halibel trailed off.

"No, not at all. I just… still think about how I managed to stay with him for that long. It must have been the sex," he shrugged it off as the bell dismissed lunch. "Well, we better get going…"

"Speaking of sex, do you think Ichigo's done it yet?" she smiled innocently.

"Halibel! What kind of question is that?" Grimmjow asked, shock lining his voice.

"I'm just curious! He looks and acts totally innocent… I mean… It makes me wonder if he's even had a boyfriend…" she pondered, trying to keep up with Grimmjow's fast pace. "Hey! I have an idea!" she said, stepping in front of him.

"And what would that be?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Why don't you flirt with him? Find out if he's interested! Unless, you think you can't get him," she teased.

"Well, I think I'll get working on finding out what kind of guy he is first…" he mumbled and walked into the classroom.

...

Orihime! It was so amazing! His arm was so warm and… It felt amazing to be held so close to him!" Ichigo sighed, resting his head on the cold desk.

"See! He so wants you!" she said, giving him an "I told you so" look.

"No… I bet he was just trying to make me feel better… But it sure did work!" he smiled.

"Why don't you try flirting with him?" Orihime asked. "I mean… You never know! He could be interested!"

"I seriously doubt that," Ichigo said, burying his face in his arm, hiding his large blush.

"Doubt what?" Grimmjow asked, sitting in his seat.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" came Ichigo's muffled voice. "Orihime and I were just… Talking about… Flowers!"

Orihime mentally slapped Ichigo. 'He's such a dork…' she thought. "Yeah! I just asked Ichigo if a rose would survive a snowstorm…" she said with a serious look on her face.

"Well… That's… _interesting, _I guess," Grimmjow said, looking at the two curiously. "So, Ichigo, where did you get the inspiration to write that poem?"

"The inspiration for it?" Ichigo asked, raising his head. "I don't know… It just kind of… Came to me. That's how all of my writing is…" he mumbled, trying to think if there was any specific thing behind his poem.

"Really? It just comes to you? That's amazing!" Grimmjow exclaimed, pulling out an old journal. "Here, this is some of my old writing," he said, handing the worn out journal to Ichigo. When the younger teen's face showed confusion, Grimmjow pulled it back and mumbled, "Sorry… I just thought you would like to read some of it…"

"No! I would! I just… It's a nice surprise," Ichigo whispered, carefully taking the journal from his hand. He started flipping through the pages, Orihime reading it over his shoulder. "Wow! All of these are amazing!" Ichigo muttered.

"Look! He's totally flirting with you! Ichigo! It's your turn! Make your move!" Orihime whispered low enough for only Ichigo to hear.

"Hey, Grimmjow?" Ichigo started.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could… Maybe keep this for a while…? To you know… Study your style of writing?" he asked shyly, glancing down when Grimmjow looked at him.

"Sure, I'd be honored," Grimmjow grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Okay class! I have to take care of an unusual situation, so the rest of the class is free period. Don't leave early! I trust you!" Yoruichi yelled, running around the classroom gathering her stuff. She bolted out the door, waving to the students.

"Ichigo, can I talk to you over there?" Orihime asked, ripping his gaze from

Grimmjow.

"Wh- Oh, sure," he mumbled, getting up and walking with Orihime to a corner of the room. "What is it?" he asked, his eyes managing to find their way back to Grimmjow.

"Oh wowww. Haha. You have the biggest crush on him, don't you?" she whispered, grabbing his attention once again.

"No, I don't…" he trailed off. "I just… Think he's a really great guy… And…" he blushed, averting his gaze to the ground.

"You so do like him!" she giggled. "Your very first crush! Aww! It's so cute! And the good thing is I think he likes you back!"

"He is NOT my first crush… And I doubt he likes me back…" Ichigo muttered.

"You just admitted you liked him! Ha! I win! Well, he's your first serious crush anyways… And I'm sure he does! He may not seem like it, but he's just as nervous as you are! I mean the journal thing? That was total flirting!" she rambled. "Why don't you go over there and palaver him about his poetry?" she suggested.

"Palaver? Who knew that you could use such random words… And no, don't you think he's had enough people flattering him about his amazing poetry? I don't wanna be one of those people," he grumbled.

"Oh stop your quetching! Get your butt over there and flirt with him!" she ordered, pointing a finger at Ichigo.

"Quetching? Orihime, that cannot be a real word," Ichigo looked at her with an odd expression on his face.

"It is! The definition is to express complaints, discontent, displeasure, or unhappiness." she said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Now stop changing the subject and FLIRT," she grinned.

"Uh-huh… Okay then," his voice laced with doubt. "I guess I'll go, I mean… There's nothing to lose, right?" he asked with uncertainty.

"Go for it! You'll be fine! Just… Try not to sound so nervous!" she whispered, ushering the nervous teen.

Ichigo breathed in, trying to calm himself. 'Okay Ichigo… You can do this. He's just a boy… A really cute boy… Who looks good in blue jeans… OKAY! Focus! Arg…' thoughts rushed through his head, unsettling him further. He bit his bottom lip and walked over to where Grimmjow and Halibel were sitting. "H-hey…"

At that very moment, the bell chimed, dismissing the students to their fifth period. "Hey, I guess I'll talk to you later," Grimmjow said, gathering up his stuff and exiting the class with Halibel.

Ichigo's eye twitched as he uttered a low groan, "You've gotta be kidding me…"

"Now wasn't that just horrible timing?" Orihime asked. "Don't worry… You'll have other chances!" she squeaked, seeing his young handsome face drop.

"Yeah, I guess. Ugh. Now we have P.E. I'm so not in the mood for running around right now," Ichigo scowled.

"Well, the faster we get it over with, the faster we can get the day over with," Orihime said with a smile, walking out the door. "Hmmm… Zaraki is teaching our class… Don't you know him?" she asked, looking back at Ichigo.

"Ha. Yeah. Unfortunately. He's a total psychopath. I just hope that it's not too bad…" Ichigo muttered. 'Hmp. Stupid bell… Well, at least it saved me the embarrassment of making an idiot of myself…' he totally ignored Orihime's usual babbling in favor for his own thoughts.

"Ichigo! Hello! Is it okay?" Orhime frowned, looking at the boy from the corner of her eyes as the two teens walked to the gym.

"Yeah. Spaghetti is totally sexy…" he mumbled.

A WTF look came upon the girl's face and she grabbed Ichigo's arm. "Umm… Do you need to go to the nurse? I didn't say anything about spaghetti. Are you sure you got enough sleep last night?" her voice dripping with concern.

He gave her a sheepish grin and said, "Sorry… I was just… Lost in my thoughts."

The redhead sighed and went on, "Okay, if you say so. Anyways, what I said was, do you think we could go to the mall after school? I wanted to get a few new CD's."

"Sure, that's fine with me. We can ask Rukia if she wants to go. I know I want to get my hand on some new music." Ichigo said, looking around the large campus for the gymnasium.

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired of hearing you blare Britney Spears and Lady Gaga," Orihime snorted.

"Hey! You're the one who got me hooked, and it's fun to dance to their songs!" he retorted. "Look, I see the gym… And our midget…"

"I don't think she would be happy you called her…" Orihime started, only to be stopped by a loud yell.

"HEY! YOU DUMBASS! I HEARD THAT!" Rukia pounced on Ichigo, laughing at his surprise. "So what were you guys talking about?" she asked, jumping down to the ground.

"Well, Ichigo and I are going to the mall after school, are you up for it? Oh, and we were talking about Ichigo's obsession of dancing to Britney spears," she said, ignoring the death glare he shot her.

"Haha. It's not an obsession to dancing," Rukia started.

"Thank you!" the teen sighed.

"For you, Ichigo, It's more like an obsession with stripping," she laughed out, making the two girls erupt in a fit of giggles.

"Hey! Shut up! Hmp. You two are just mad because I know how to excite a man more than you do!" he taunted them, grinning smugly.

"Yeah… since I totally wanna… 'excite' a… man," Rukia said in-between laughs.

"Why do you two get so much entertainment out of teasing me?" the teen sighed irritably.

"Because! It's easy, and it's fun. Not to mention most of it's true, so we're technically not making fun of you," Orhime said, her laughter dieing down.

"Ugh. Gym… How fun," Rukia said, walking into the large double-doors. "Huh… This place is nice… And it looks like we don't have to wear the uniforms yet…" she said, looking around the large room.

Ichigo took a look around the gym, taking in its appearance. On both sides, there were stands overlooking the court, and a large hollow space about six feet off the ground that was set up to be a stage on the northern part of the gym, two doors leading to staircases on each side of the space. Six basketball hoops hung down from the ceiling, two on each the right and left sides, and then one large one on opposite sides of the gym. Volleyball nets were set up to separate the court in two, and the students were lined up on the wall waiting instruction. "C'mon, let's get in line," Ichigo grimaced, not wanting to run. Sure, athletics was one of his strong points, but that didn't mean he had to like it. In fact, it was the total opposite. Sports never sparked an interest in the teen, which isn't much of a surprise.

"Ooh… I wonder what we're gonna have to do today…" Orihime said, looking for the teacher.

"Look! I think that's him!" Rukia whispered, nodding her head towards the large man walking towards them.

"I'm Zaraki Kenpachi, I don't give a damn what you call me, and just as long as you don't slack off, I won't have to punish you," he growled, sending shivers up everyone's bodies. "Since today is your first day in my class, all I'm gonna have you do is run two miles, when you're done, you can leave. I'll be watching from the stands and if I see anyone cheat, they will clean the gym after school," he scowled. "Alright! Get running!"

The students started running around the court, time passing at a snails pace. "Crap, I lost track of how much I've run!" Orihime gasped. "Now I'm gonna have to start over!"

"You're exactly where I am, We're halfway done…" Ichigo said, slowing down for the two girls. "Well, it's not that bad…"

"Are you kidding? This sucks! It's boring, but I guess it kills time," Rukia gasped. "Running two miles non-stop!"

"I'd stop whining if I were you… He might make us do more. Compared to what people in track and cross-country run, this is nothing," Ichigo mumbled.

"Yeah… But right after… Summer! I don't remember… Doing anything… NEAR this amount… of running," Orihime said in between gasps.

"It'll be okay, you just might be a little sore tomorrow," he said, slowing down even more. "You guys act as if you've never jogged two miles before."

"You make it sound easy; you know how lazy Orihime and I are! The fact that you're in amazing shape doesn't help your argument, you know," Rukia retorted.

"Why is it that you guys don't complain about lugging around clothes when you're shopping, but you do when you're jogging?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the two.

"Well… Why is it that… Shut up," Rukia laughed.

The three stopped talking and finished the two miles. "That… was… horrible," Orihime gasped, collapsing as they reached the exit to the gym. "I don't wanna do it again tomorrow…"

"Just be glad we got it done today! Just think of how much fun we're gonna have at the mall later," Rukia said, sitting on the floor next to her.

"Hmm… We got it done with ten minutes to spare; you guys wanna go down and get something to drink out of the vending machines?" Ichigo asked, leaning against the wall.

"Really? We got it done that fast?" Orihime asked.

"Well, we could have done it much faster if you two stopped complaining… But yeah, we did it," Ichigo murmured, looking up at the cloudy sky. "C'mon, we might as well get going while we have time."

"Oh! Rukia! I forgot to tell you! Grimmjow was flirting with Ichigo earlier!" Orihime giggled, taking the other girl's hand.

"Really? How? Tell me everything!" she smiled, pulling the girl up to her feet.

"It was nothing, he let me borrow an old notebook with poetry in it," he explained, glaring at Orihime. "You two always exaggerate things…"

"No, you just don't see the hidden meanings behind everything! The body language, the nervous glances, the smiles! All signs I tell ya! You're just too stubborn to realize it," Orihime pouted, raising her chin at Ichigo.

"She's right you know… from what I saw at lunch…" Rukia whistled, walking ahead of Ichigo.

"Yeah, and when he let you go, you looked like a little kid who just got his candy taken away from him," Orihime grinned, skipping ahead to join Rukia.

"When I get you two…" Ichigo clenched his fists, looking up only to see Rukia and Orihime running ahead of him.

"OFF TO SPANISH!" Rukia shouted, laughing with Orihime as the two ran off at lightning speed.

"Now you run fast…" Ichigo sweat-dropped.

...

Halibel was walking across the plaza on the way to her calculus class, when a voice called to her from the shadow of the wall, "Hey! Halibel, come here for a minute…"

"What? Who is it? Why don't you come out and stop hiding?" she asked, reaching into her purse.

"Very well then… Not much I have to lose…" the voice said teasingly.

"Huh? What do you want? Toshiro, is it?" she asked, dropping the pepper spray back into her bag.

"Let us get down to the point here… I know what kind of person you are…" he said grimly, looking at the older teen.

A wave of nervousness shook through the blonde. "What on earth are you talking about? I'm just a girl, normal and plain…"

"You don't have to be ashamed of what you do, it's okay," he laughed mockingly.

"I still don't know what you're talking about," she took a seat on one of the tables.

"Don't play dumb! You know exactly what I'm talking about, and if I have to, I will leak it out to the school," he shouted.

"Shit…" she cursed under her breath. "How did you fund out?" she asked coldly.

"That doesn't matter, but if you don't do exactly as I say, everyone is gonna find out," he grumbled.

"You're bluffing!" she snarled, abruptly standing up.

"Really?" he asked, pulling out a package from his backpack. "Open it, and don't bother in destroying those, I have copies," he said, throwing it at her.

She caught it and ripped it open, gasping at the contents. "Where did you get these pictures?" she asked, putting a hand up to her face.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. Now… This is what I want you to do…" he began, but was interrupted by the bell. "Hmp… This place is gonna be swarming with students soon… I'd get rid of those if I were you… I'll be in contact," and with that he stepped away from the girl, leaving her alone in the plaza.

"What am I going to do now?" she cried out, gathering up the pictures and shoving them into her purse. "I have to keep an eye on that brat, who knows what else he has up his sleeve…"

...

"Finally! I caught up with you two!" Ichigo shouted, walking into the classroom.

"What? I thought you were with us the entire time," Orihime chuckled. "Sit down! We saved you a seat. Look at the teacher! Isn't she pretty? And her hair is so amazing! Green is such a cute color!"

"Woah! She's the teacher?" Ichigo asked, taking a seat next to Orihime.

"Yes, I am," she smiled, walking up to the three students. "My name is Neliel, and since my last name is so hard to pronounce, you guys can just call me Nel. I want to get to know all of my students, and I hope we have a fun year together!" she smiled, walking off to talk to another group of students.

"Wow! She seems… Nice!" Ichigo said, turning to the girls.

"She reminds me of Orihime," Rukia laughed.

"What? How?" she asked.

Rukia and Ichigo took turns, listing similar traits.

"Happy."

"Pretty."

"She seems like she likes to talk,"

"Big boobs,"

"And amazing hair!" Rukia finished.

"O-Kay… I totally don't see it… But if you guys think so…" she said, pulling out a book under her desk.

"They're all signs Orihime! You're just too stubborn to see them!" Ichigo smirked, teasing the girl.

"Jeeze, you're such a bitch," Rukia giggled.

"I am not!" he growled.

"Okay class! Today we're going to go over what I expect from you throughout the year!" Nel called from the front of the class, and with that, class had begun. It was fun, and Nel was a warm-hearted teacher. She explained to the class what her expectations were, and her plans for the year. Before they knew it, the bell had rung, dismissing them to their last class of the day. "Oh! There goes the bell! You all were fantastic! I can't wait to have an amazing year with you! See you tomorrow!" she called, erasing her writing from the board.

"That was pretty fun, too bad I'm totally gonna suck at Spanish," Rukia said as they walked out of the classroom.

"And now we have to walk all the way to the science building for Biology…" Orihime said, looking down at her schedule. "Hey, I kinda wanna go straight to the mall after school, so do you with we could just dump our crap in our lockers?" she asked, slipping the paper into her back pocket.

"Sure, that's fine with me," Ichigo said, looking at Rukia.

"Yeah… I guess that's fine," Rukia answered. The trio walked into the science building to see a pink haired student walking out mumbling something about impregnation.

"Wow. He's kinda cute…" Orihime said, looking over her shoulder at the retreating figure.

"Yeah, and obviously psychotic…" Rukia mumbled, making the other two teens laugh. They walked into the classroom to see a strange blonde man at the front of the class. "Ahh! Now everyone is here! I am Urahara Kisuke."

"Umm, excuse me, but isn't Miss… Soi Fon supposed to be teaching us?" Orihime asked.

"Yes, but she had to leave today, so for now, I'll be teaching her class. Please have a seat," he motioned for the three to sit down.

Ichigo shrugged at the two girls and sat down, and class started.

...

"Grimmjow…" Halibel started, sitting next to him.

"What's wrong? You seem upset…" he said, looking over at her.

"Someone is blackmailing me… About… You know…" she whispered, anger flashing in her eyes.

Grimmjow's eyes widened. "What? Who is the bastard? I'll kick his ass!" he snarled.

"No, I'll take care of him. It's that Toshiro kid… You know… The one who skipped a few grades," she murmured. "I don't think it's much of a threat for now, but eventually I'm going to have to do something."

"Great. That's just great… I told you something like that would happen if you kept on-" he hissed.

"Keep your voice down you idiot! Don't you think that I knew what the consequences would be? I'm prepared to deal with it!" she growled.

"Well, no matter what happens, I'll be there right along with you!" he said.

"No, if anything does happen, I want you to pretend like you don't know anything…" she shook her head sadly. "I don't want you to get dragged into my mess, okay?"

"You know I can't do that…" he whispered.

"Well you're going to have to Grimmjow! Please! Do it for me!" she cried out.

"Ahem," a voice called out. "You two can resume this conversation in the principal's office, I will not have disruptions in my class."

The two teens stood up and calmly walked out of the classroom, shutting the door behind them. "I don't really feel like visiting the old man… How about we just go to work? A little overtime never hurts," Grimmjow suggested.

"If you say so…" Halibel smiled, exiting the building.

...

"Well, now wasn't that an interesting biology class?" Orihime asked Ichigo and Rukia as they walked out of the classroom. "I didn't know that you could kill somebody in so many ways just by poisoning their food!"

"I don't think he was supposed to tell us that, but it was entertaining," Ichigo laughed. "Well, let's go dump our crap in our lockers and head off to the mall."

"Today wasn't that bad! I told you Ichigo!" Orihime sighed. "It was actually kind of fun!"

"Yeah, I guess it was okay," he said while turning the dial on his lock.

"You're only saying that because you met Grimmjow," Rukia teased him for the millionth time that day.

"One day I'm going to lock you in a freezer room and forget to come back and get you," Ichigo shot back.

"Well… I like the cold, so HA!" she retorted, opening her locker.

"You two are so immature," Orihime called out.

"This coming from the girl who still uses a nightlight…" Ichigo and Rukia laughed.

"You're right Rukia! He is a bitch! Almost as big of a bitch as you are!" Orihime smiled smugly.

The three teens closed their lockers and walked out of the school, laughing and joking around with each other. Eventually, they made it to the mall. "Ahh! We made it!" Rukia sighed, sitting down on one of the many benches in the large three-story mall.

"Just in time, too. Look, it's about to start raining," Ichigo said, pointing out the doors they had just some through. Sure enough, rain started pouring down.

"That's amazing! I love rain! Hmm… Where should we go first?" Orihime asked, walking over to Rukia.

"I say we go to the CD store for a while, then we can just walk around," she suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Now get your lazy ass up so we can actually do it," Ichigo sighed.

"Aww! Look at the bunnies! They're so cute!" Rukia gigged.

Orihime and Ichigo looked at each other, then back down to Rukia. "Are you okay…?" Orihime asked. "Sweetie… There aren't any bunnies here…"

"Yes there are! Look! At the pet store! Lets go look at them!" she shouted, dragging Orihime and Ichigo to the window at the pet store. She kneeled down in front of the glass and cooed at the small rabbits. "C'mon! I wanna go inside!"

"Okay…" Ichigo said, walking into the store behind an enthusiastic Rukia. "Grimmjow! Halibel!" he said as he walked into the store. "You two work here?"

"Hey! Look who wandered in!" Grimmjow grinned, walking from behind the counter.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Halibel asked, walking over to the three.

"Well, Rukia has this thing for rabbits, and she saw them in the display case… So she wanted to come in," Ichigo explained.

"Halibel! Can I play with them? Pleaseeee?" Rukia begged.

"Sure, not many people visit during the week, so I guess it would be okay," she laughed, walking over to the display case with the keys in her hand and an excited Rukia on her heels.

"Wow! Who would have known you two would work here!" Ichigo said, noticing Grimmjow was holding a small kitten in his hands. "Aww! That's so cute!" he said, scratching the kitten behind its ear.

"Yeah, Halibel's parents own the store, and they gave me a job here a long time ago," he explained. "So… You like cats?" he grinned.

"Yeah… I think they're so adorable! Not to mention playful, can I hold him?" Ichigo asked, smiling as Grimmjow handed him the kitten.

"That's exactly how I feel, here, let's go back to the counter," he said leading the orange haired teen to a marble counter. "So what are you guys doing at the mall?" he asked, watching the younger teen play with the kitten.

"Well, we thought it would be fun to come here and just hang out after the first day," Ichigo said, smiling warmly down at the playful little kitten.

"I think he likes you," Grimmjow whispered, reaching down to pet the little ball of fur. "But then again, who wouldn't?" he grinned, looking at Ichigo.

"T-thanks…" he mumbled, a blush spreading across his face.

"Hmm… Hey, Halibel! You wanna take a break now?" he asked, looking over at the three girls.

"Sure, why not? What do you have in mind?" she asked, a smile pulling at her lips.

"Well, I was wondering if these guys would like to be treated to some coffee," he said, looking at Ichigo. "How does that sound?"

"Sure, that sounds great!" Ichigo smiled, handing the kitten back to Grimmjow.

"Just give us a few minutes, and we'll be ready to go," he smiled, placing the kitten back in a cage.

"Oh my god! Ichigo! He was so totally flirting with you!" Orihime and Rukia came over and whispered to him. "It's official! He sooo likes you back!" Orihime giggled, looking at his blush.

"Well… I think I like him… A lot… He's really nice… But I just met him today! Isn't that going really fast?" he asked.

"Well, It's cute! And that's all that matters!" Rukia whispered.

"Okay! We're ready, so do you guys wanna get going?" Grimmjow asked, running a hand through his amazing blue hair.

"Yeah," Ichigo mumbled as the five of them walked out of the store.

"So, I was thinking Starbucks?" Grimmjow suggested.

"That sounds good," Halibel said, locking the door behind them. The rain tapped against the glass windows scattered throughout the mall as the teens made their way to the coffee shop on the second floor. "So how was your first day of high school?" Halibel asked the trio.

"It was… Entertaining," Rukia giggled.

"Really? How so?" Grimmjow asked.

"Ichigo… And his… Ichigo-ness," Orihime said, opening the door to the warm café.

"Orihime…" Ichigo began but was interrupted by Halibel.

"How about we sit near one of the windows? I like watching the rain pour down… It's comforting," she said, walking over to a medium sized table near a window.

"So, what does everyone want?" Grimmjow asked.

"I'll have a Caramel Macchiato," Halibel said, taking a seat closest to the window.

"I'll have a… White Mocha Frappuchino!" Orihime smiled, taking a seat next to Rukia, who was sitting across from Halibel.

"I'll have a Peppermint Mocha, and if they don't have it yet, then a Cinnamon Spice Mocha would be fine," Rukia called.

"Okay, and what do you want Ichigo?" he asked, writing down everyone elses orders on a piece of paper.

"Umm… A hot chocolate would be fine… How about I go up with you, to help carry the drinks back?" he suggested, playing with one of his belt loops.

"Sure, I'd like that," Grimmjow grinned.

The two walked over to the counter, and as soon as they were out of ear shot, Rukia asked, "Does Grimmjow like Ichigo?"

Halibel looked at her for a few seconds, and whispered, "I think he does! He won't admit it, but I know him so well," she whispered happily. "How about Ichigo? Do you know how he feels?"

"Are you kidding? Ichigo likes him soooo much! It's really cute!" Orihime giggled, looking over at the two.

"We should hook them up! Halibel grinned.

"How? I mean, Ichigo's totally stubborn about that kind of thing," Rukia said, leaning in.

Halibel smiled and said "This is gonna be so fun! Okay, this is what we'll do…"

...

END OF CHAPTER TWO!

:].

Ugh.

That sucked, didn't it?

Haha. I think it did.

:/

Now, about reviews, I mean… I would REALLY appreciate them. They help me a LOT. I just don't wanna get them and be like "Oh yeah, a lot of people like this, I'm the shit" because I'm not like that. I like them because it tells me how you, the reader, responds to how I'm writing. Like, If I'm doing a good job, If I'm doing something wrong, Things I could do to make it better, etc. So, if you could please take the time, tell me how you felt about it! :].

Disclaimer 2-I don't own Britney Spears, Starbucks, any drinks they ordered, or the characters. I just put it all together. :]

Chapter three should be up in a week, so stay with me! :D


	3. Storm of the Lovers

Okay! Wow! Chapter three! Yay! You don't know how happy you guys make me! I just want to give a big thank you to all of you who have Read, Reviewed, Favorited, and Alerted this story! Every single reader means so much to me! Thanks for those of you who reviewed, everything from compliments to help is… Well… Helpful! Haha.

Rating: T- Mild language and… Blackmail… And stuff.

Pairings: Soon to be GrimmIchi

Disclaimer: None of the Characters belong to me, or any other of the media such as music artists or stores. I could only wish, haha.

AU bleach yaoi, read at your own risk. :].

Oh, and I'm sorry for having it out so late, I was being lazy, :P

...

"Wait! Halibel! Look! I don't think we need to do anything!" Orihime whispered, pointing at Grimmjow and Ichigo.

"They look like they know how to take care of things all by themselves," Rukia grinned.

"Hmm… Aright then… Let's watch the show unfold," Halibel said, leaning back into her seat.

"So, Ichigo… Tell me about yourself," Grimmjow leaned back onto the counter, looking at Ichigo.

"Like what?" Ichigo asked, trying not to stare at the older teen for too long.

"Well, you're obviously attractive… You must have the girls just swarming around you, right?" Grimmjow let out a low chuckle.

"N-no… Well… Kinda… But girls don't really…" he trailed off, looking at Grimmjow shyly. "In case you haven't figured it out by now, I'm… Well… I don't really know how to say it," he laughed nervously.

"Just let it out, there's nothing to be afraid of. It's not like I bite. Not hard anyways," Grimmjow whispered, giving Ichigo a seductive grin.

Ichigo blushed and mumbled, "I'm… gay…"

Grimmjow prompted the other teen to speak louder, "What was that? I couldn't hear you." He snuck up behind Ichigo and rested his chin on the younger teen's shoulder. "Like I said, you don't have to be afraid of me," he softly mumbled into Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock at Grimmjow's actions. He flinched as shivers convulsed up and down his body as his ear was basked in Grimmjow's warm breath. "I'm gay," he gulped, feeling the stares of everyone in the café.

"Hmm… That's what I wanted to hear. Now, was that so hard?" he purred sensually.

"Umm… Yeah, and like… everyone is staring… C-can we just get the d-drinks now?" Ichigo stuttered, a scarlet blush spreading across his face.

Grimmjow closed his eyes and chuckled, "So you actually care what other people think? I didn't think you would be one who would… But maybe I was wrong."

"No! That's not it! I just… don't want them to think we're together or anything…" he said, taking two of the drinks from the counter.

"So, I'm taking it you don't want to be with me then?" he asked in a strange tone.

"N-no! That's not it! I would like to be with you! I mean… I'm sure it would be nice, well… More than nice, actually, Gah! I just… Don't think you would like to be known to be with me…" he stammered, the blush on his face getting more red as he progressed.

"Heh, ease up Ichigo, I was just teasing you," Grimmjow grinned. "You're really cute, you know that?" he asked, taking the three remaining drinks from the counter.

"R-really?" Ichigo asked, nearly spilling what he was holding. "I don't think so…" he mumbled, carefully walking back to the table.

"Don't say that about yourself… You're a lot better than a lot of the asses that go to our school," he murmured bitterly. "Ouch, this hot chocolate is… well, hot! Why did you order it? It's like, September," he inquired.

Ichigo smiled and replied with, "That's another thing about me, I like chocolate. A lot," he said, arriving at the table with the drinks, handing Orihime and Rukia theirs.

"Oh yeah, Ichigo just loves his chocolate!" Orihime grinned, looking at Rukia. "Of course, we didn't figure this out until we accidentally gave him a box…" she giggled.

"Which he ate in a matter of minutes, and then begged us for more. He wouldn't stop until we bought him like, seven more," Rukia finished for Orihime, laughing with the other girl.

"Oh? That had to have hurt your stomach," Halibel said, raising an eyebrow at a red-faced Ichigo.

"That's not true! It took me forever to finish that box! And you only bought me two more boxes, not seven!" he grumbled, sitting at the head of the rectangular table.

"Okay, fine, but you still ate more than I ever could," Orihime said, taking a sip from her drink.

"Well, Halibel, remind me to pick up some chocolates after work," Grimmjow grinned, looking over at Ichigo. "As a… Welcoming gift to these three," he said, taking a seat next to Halibel.

"Aww, isn't that sweet Ichigo?" Rukia winked, nudging Orihime with her elbow.

"So what were you two talking about over there?" Orihime asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Umm… Politics," Ichigo laughed.

"No, we didn't," Grimmjow rolled his eyes at Ichigo. "Ichigo here told me his interest in the same sex," he grinned.

Halibel stirred her drink quietly and announced, "Rukia, Orihime… Would you two like to accompany me back to the pet store?"

"Sure!" Orihime giggled. "We'd love to. You guys know where to find us," she winked, standing up along with Rukia and Halibel.

"You two can stay here and chat! Have fun!" Rukia grinned, sending Ichigo a wink as the three started walking away. Once they were at the doorway, she whispered, "Look how cute they are!"

Orihime pushed her hair behind her ears and snuck a quick glance at the two boys. "They are! When do you think they'll get together? Ichigo seems like the kind of guy to take things like this slowly… What is Grimmjow like when it comes to dating?" the teen asked, turning her attention to Halibel.

"Hmm… He just pays attention to his instincts… So… I'm assuming he'll follow Ichigo's flow," she said, glancing at the two through one of the café's many windows. "I suggest we find somewhere to watch from a distance…"

"Good idea! We can't let them catch on!" Orihime giggled.

...

"Is it me, or did they seem a little happy?" Grimmjow asked as he and Ichigo moved to a smaller table. The one they found was in a quiet corner of the room. Smells of various caffeinated beverages wafted around them, surrounding them in an area of sweet and earthy scents.

"They're always like that," Ichigo scowled, leaning back into his chair. "But… I wouldn't love them any other way," he smiled to himself. "It sure does smell good, huh?"

Grimmjow sniffed, inhaling the delicious aroma. "Yup… And it's nice and quiet over here… It gives us more privacy" he smiled. He grinned inwardly as a blush found it's way back to the younger teen's face as he played with a spoon in his drink.

"Yeah… That's good… Did you mean what you said earlier? About me being cute…?" Ichigo asked timidly.

A small hint of surprise flashed in Grimmjow's eyes at Ichigo's question. "Of course… You really are-"

He was cut off by the loud arrival of a black-haired boy who looked a little too feminine for Ichigo's taste. "Grimmjow!" the boy squealed joyously. "It's been ages! How are you?"

"Luppi? What in the hell do you want?" the teen growled.

"Oh Grimmjow! Are you still bitter than I broke up with you for Ggio? I don't want you to feel that way! After all, you did go out with Ulquiorra!" Luppi grinned, placing a hand on his hip.

"Like hell that's what happened! I broke up with you after I found you making out with that little freak!" Grimmjow snarled low, as to not attract attention.

"My, my! I always knew you were one to hold a grudge!" the boy sighed overdramatically. He saw Ichigo out of the corner of his eye and gasped, "Oh! Who is this cutie! Are you on a date with him? Did I interrupt? How silly of me!" he giggled, running a hand through his shiny, black hair.

"No, we're not on a date…" Ichigo mumbled, looking at Grimmjow expectantly. He looked at the boy standing at their table curiously, wondering how long ago the two hooked up.

"He's just a friend, now if you wouldn't mind leaving us alone…" Grimmjow grumbled through clenched teeth.

"Oh? So this cute young stud is single? Would you mind if I were to take him for a ride?" Luppi giggled, his pale violet eyes shining mischievously.

"Yes, in fact I would!" Grimmjow barked at him. "He wouldn't be interested in anyone like you, would you Ichigo?" he growled, turning his gaze to the reddening teen across from him.

"Umm… No… I'm sorry… You're not my type…" Ichigo told the boy, avoiding his gaze.

Luppi sighed and threw his hands in the air. "Oh well! You can't have them all! I guess I'll leave, there's no point in staying here anyways," the boy said, no obvious signs of Ichigo's rejection affecting him.

"Good, now get your face out of my sight," Grimmjow snorted at the teen, eyes full of displeasure. Once he was out of hearing range, Grimmjow looked at Ichigo apologetically. "I'm sorry about that…"

"N-no… It's okay…" Ichigo assured him, secretly admiring the cute look on Grimmjow's face. "So… You two actually… Dated?" he asked hesitantly, taking a small drink of his hot chocolate.

"Umm… Yeah… Not exactly something I'm proud of though," he chuckled. "I unfortunately have an… Odd list of people I've dated…" he huffed, peering into his half empty drink.

The two sat in silence for several minutes, the only sounds coming from the rain splattering across the windows, muffled conversation from other people, and the machine's making beverages for other people. Ichigo let his eyes wander from the rainfall to Grimmjow. "Hey… Grimmjow… Can I ask you something?" he asked, getting the other man's attention.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" he asked seemingly lost in thought.

"When that guy was talking to us… You said that you would mind if went out with him… I know it sound's stupid… But… Why did you say that?" he asked shyly, averting his gaze to his hands.

"Oh!" Grimmjow was caught off guard, a hint of pink tinting his cheeks. "Umm… I just… Don't think he's exactly the right kind of guy for you…" he muttered, trying to think of a liable excuse.

"Ohh… I see…" Ichigo asked, disappointment lining his voice.

"Look… Ichigo… I like you, I really do," he started, making the other teen look at him in shock. "But… I want to wait. Last time I just jumped into things it didn't go so great…" he mumbled.

Ichigo blinked in surprise several times, registering what he just said. "Y-yeah! I understand…"

"So… You wouldn't mind waiting for a while?" he asked, looking up. He caught Ichigo's gaze, peering into his chocolate colored eyes.

"Of course not… I like you… I'm shocked you actually return the feeling…" he whispered, melting at the sight of Grimmjow's sapphire blue eyes. They seemed to shift colors in the light, creating a spectacular display of varying shades of blue.

A soft smile spread across Grimmjow's face as he stood up. "How about we get outta here and go look for the girls?" he suggested, offering a strong, warm hand to Ichigo.

Ichigo took his hand and stood up, leaving the hot chocolate forgotten at the table. "Sure," he said, intertwining his fingers with Grimmjow's on instinct. The two walked out of the café, laughing about how the three girls were probably spying on them from the third floor. "Did you notice all of those people whispering as we left? What's their problem?" Ichigo asked gruffly.

"Umm… It might have something to do about the fact that we're holding hands," Grimmjow laughed, holding up their hands, Ichigo's on top.

"Oh!" Ichigo flushed, immediately taking his hand back. "I'm sorry… I'm just so used to doing that with Orhime and Rukia…" he mumbled, shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

"Ha, it's okay. It was… nice. Your hands are really soft…" he chuckled, walking alongside the shy boy. "Where do you think they are? I doubt they went back to the pet store… Halibel loves the rain, so they're probably somewhere on the third floor…" he wondered out loud, looking up at the vast mall.

"Umm… How about we go up and then down from there?" Ichigo suggested, turning his head to Grimmjow. At his nod of approval, the two headed for the elevator. The two stepped in, seeing a girl with lime green hair and another with dark hair wearing glasses.

"Which floor?" the one with the glasses asked.

"The third," Grimmjow said, leaning against one of the walls. Ichigo went and stood next to him, looking around the mall through the glass windows.

"Aww! You two are such a cute couple!" the other girl giggled.

"W-we're not a couple," Ichigo's cheeks lit up once again, further prompting the girl.

"Well, you should be! That's so cute!" she giggled, pulling at the other girl's sleeve. "Lisa! Aren't they a good couple?"

"Mashiro! You don't go around telling that to people! I'm so sorry if she offended you in any way," Lisa apologized to the two, sending daggers at the girl with her eyes.

A grin shot across Grimmjow's face as he snickered, "No, it's a compliment if anything. Isn't that right Ichigo?"

"Umm… Yeah, sure…" he mumbled. "Oh look, it's our stop, let's go…" he said as the elevator's doors opened. He and Grimmjow walked out and heard the other two girl's bickering as they headed in the opposite direction. "That was odd," he said, looking around for their friends.

"Only a little, but it was a compliment," he grinned. "It shouldn't be too hard to find them… It's easy to spot Halibel's hair out of a crowd."

"Yeah, and yours, and mine," he said. "If they wanted to hide from us, it wouldn't be that hard… Oh look! There's Orihime!" he said, pointing to a clothing store a few paces ahead of them.

The two made their way to the store and read the sign. "Maurices! A Place for Girls to Have Fun! -no boys allowed unless employed-"

"Well, let's go in!" Grimmjow said, glancing at Ichigo.

"But it says no boys allowed, and last time I checked neither of us work here," Ichigo said, raising an eye at Grimmjow.

"I have an excuse," he smiled, pulling on Ichigo's arm dragging him into the store. It was large, and filled with everything from dresses, to thongs, to everyday outfits. Ichigo looked around the store for Orihime, only to see an angry looking worker heading their way.

"Excuse me!" the blonde said in a high-pitched voice. "Didn't you read the sign? No boys!"

Grimmjow wrapped an arm around Ichigo and stated, "We're together. Now-"

"I don't care if you two are here together! No boys at all! One is bad enough but two is…" she trailed off, thinking about what Grimmjow said. "Oh. You're _together _… I see. I'm so sorry," she brushed her leg with the back of her hand. "What was your question?"

"We would like to know if you've seen our friend, she has orange hair, blue hairpins, and realy big boobs," Ichigo asked, leaning further into Grimmjow's body.

"Oh! Yes! There were two other girls with them! I'll go get them, they're in the dressing rooms," the clerk said, walking off to a section of the store.

"That was a good idea," Ichigo said, looking up at Grimmjow. "I never would have thought of it," he smiled, loving the feeling of leaning against Grimmjow's warm, muscular body.

Grimmjow laughed, sending vibrations down both of their bodies. "Yeah, and it gives me an opportunity to be close to you."

A loud medley of giggles and gasps caught their attention as Halibel, Orihime, and Rukia stepped out of the dressing room. "So, the clerk said you were looking for us?" Rukia said, barely able to keep a grin from spreading across her face.

"Y-yeah," Ichigo blushed, grateful that Grimmjow released him at that moment. "It's already six, don't you think we should be getting home?" he asked the two, looking down so they couldn't see him red face.

"Yeah, I think he's right Rukia," Orihime giggled. "We really should be getting home. Thanks for the fun time Halibel!"

"No problem," she said. "But it's still raining… Do you want us to give you guys rides?" she asked, walking out of the store.

"No, It's fine. We like running around in the rain… It reminds us of childhood," Rukia said, looking at Ichigo.

"Well, if you say so, but at least come back to the pet store with us for a while, maybe the rain will stop," Grimmjow suggested, looking down at Ichigo.

"Umm… Sure. That would be great…" he smiled, walking back to the elevator. "How does that sound to you guys?" he asked Orihime and Rukia.

"Just fine," Orihime smiled warmly. "I wouldn't mind saying goodbye to the animals for today! But we can only stay for a little bit. We already have tonsss of homework!" she sighed, leaning against the glass.

"How about you guys? Did you get much homework?" Rukia asked Halibel and Grimmjow.

"Yeah, but it's not that bad. Even with a job, we usually get high class ranks, Grimmjow said as he looked at Halibel. "What did you get last year?"

"I got third, and in case you forgot, you got sixth," she said, a grin pulling at her mouth.

"I wouldn't forget something like that," he grumbled. "It's the highest I've ever gotten," he said proudly.

"Wow! Sixth in your entire year! That's amazing!" Ichigo said walking out of the elevator as the doors slid open.

"Please, don't feed his ego. It might get bigger than his p-" Halibel began.

"HALIBEL! GRIMMJOW! It's so nice to see you here! Oh! You three! Umm… Rukia, Ichigo, and Orihime, right?" their Spanish teacher, Nel, smiled, greeting the five as they walked out of the elevator.

"Yeah! What are you doing here Nel?" Orihime asked.

"I was just doing some shopping. Teachers have lives, too. Well, some of us anyways," she laughed. "I didn't know you knew each other!" she said, looking at the teens.

"We just met today, and we ran into them while we were working. You know how Halibel and I are, one thing always leads to another," Grimmjow grinned.

"Well, I'm glad to know that my students get along so well! Well, I better get going! It was amazing to see you guys here! Have a fun night!" she smiled then walked into the elevator, leaving the five teens.

"In all of my life I've never met a woman who talks with more exclamation points," Halibel grinned.

"Oh hush, you know she's amazing. She's surprisingly been there for the both of us, and she's my favorite teacher," Grimmjow laughed, looking at the three freshmen. "You guys are gonna have a lot of fun with her, don't worry."

"Well at least now we know a few of our teachers are normal," Ichigo chuckled, walking ahead of them to the door to the pet store. "It's getting a little dark, so we can only stay for a few minutes," Ichigo said as Halibel unlocked the door.

"That's fine," Grimmjow said, walking into the store. "Here, take this," he smiled, grabbing a jacket from behind the counter.

Ichigo caught it, surprise highlighting his features. "Is this yours?" he asked, looking at the dark blue jacket.

"Yup, I usually have it here just in case, and it looks like it came to good use today," he smiled. "Here, let me help you get it on," he mumbled, walking over to Ichigo's side. He held it up, allowing Ichigo to put his arms through. The jacket was warm, soft to Ichigo's touch. The sleeves went a few inches past his arms, creating an even more adorable image for the three girls.

"Thanks! It's comfortable," Ichigo smiled, looking up at Grimmjow.

"No problem, but you guys should get going, it's getting late," he suggested, ruffling Ichigo's hair. "Keep the jacket as long as you want, I don't mind," he smiled. Halibel, Rukia, and Orihime grinned at each other, watching the two boys in glee.

"C'mon Ichigo! We don't want your family to get worried!" Orihime giggled, grabbing the boy's arm. Ichigo waved goodbye to Grimmjow and Halibel as they exited the store. As soon as they were a safe distance away, Orihime and Rukia erupted in joyful squeals and giggles. "Ichigo! Are you two like… Together? You seem like it! You guys are so cute!"

Rukia continued the assault, not letting Ichigo talk, "He gave you his jacket! That's so WOW!" she grinned. "You two are sooo cute together! Ichigo's first boyfriend! How exciting!"

"Guys… You guys… Orihime… Rukia…" he tried getting their attention with no avail. "WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" he nearly shouted, successfully returning them back to Earth.

A look of shock came upon the girls' faces as Orihime demanded, "Explain, now."

"Well… I like him, and he likes me… But we're not together. He said he wants to take it slow, so we can get to know each other…" he explained.

"That's still amazing! I mean, he likes you back! You guys will be together eventually! I'm willing to bet my money on it!" Rukia grinned.

Ichigo sighed, "You two are so difficult sometimes."

"We know," Orihime smiled. "Wow! Look! It's pouring outside!" she gasped as they reached the automatic glass doors they came through. The rain was falling in sheets, wind tossing and tumbling random objects across the parking lot.

"It looks like fun," Ichigo grinned, zipping the jacket up. "This thing is really comfortable," he smiled, hugging himself.

"Now I want a boyfriend," Rukia said. "I'm gonna be soaked by the time I get home…" she sighed.

"Are you two ready?" Ichigo asked, looking at each side of him to the two girls. At their nods of a approval, the three stepped forward making the doors slide open. Wind and rain gushed in at them as they ran out of large shopping complex. The three laughed, wind whipping their hair around. Up, down, left, right, across their faces, flapping crazily around their heads. Ichigo looked up at the sky, dark clouds endlessly pouring rain onto them. Lighting flashed across the sky, illuminating the dark streets. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," Ichigo hollered over the rainfall as they reached the point where they separate.

"Bye!" the two called out in unison, waving and smiling at Ichigo retreating back.

He smiled, walking home slowly. Thoughts of the day shuffled in his mind, occupying him. He never would have thought on his first day of high school he would meet someone Like Grimmjow. He was so engrossed in his thoughts, he almost walked right past his house. He walked up to the front porch, shaking off as much water as he could. He walked into the warm room and called out, "I'm home!"

"Finally! Where have you been?" Karin asked, looking at the drenched teen.

"The mall, I thought it would be nice," he said. 'Crap! How are we going to do that homework if we left all of our stuff in our lockers?' he asked, mentally slapping himself.

"Oh, well next time you could call and let us know. Yuzu was worried… And you know how dad is. Who's jacket?" she asked, setting out the dishes for lunch.

"It's a friend's…" Ichigo replied, hiding a small blush from his sister. I'm gonna put it to dry, have you started the wash yet?" he asked, removing it and walking into the hall.

"Nope, not yet. Go ahead and throw it in," Yuzu smiled from behind the counter. "I just finished making dinner, just go up and change into some warm clothes, okay?" she said, pulling out something from the oven.

"Okay, I'll be right out," he said, going upstairs to change. He walked up the stairs and went into his room, shedding his wet clothes. He stood nude in the middle of his room, shivering at the cold. "Ugh, I should have brought my stuff, now I'm gonna get off on the wrong foot with the teachers," he mumbled aloud, picking out a pair of comfortable shorts he could wear to dinner. He took out a pair of clean boxers from his dresser and put them on. As he put on his shorts and shirt, he could hear his sisters and father calling him for dinner. "I'm going!" he hollered, running down the stairs.

"Ichigo! Son! I'm glad your safe!" his dad cried out, attempting to tackle Ichigo to the ground.

Ichigo dodged him and gave him a swift kick to the back. "Settle down old man," he grumbled, taking a seat across from Karin. "Yuzu… You made turkey… How? Doesn't it take hours to prepare?" he asked his younger sister in awe.

"I thought it would be a nice gesture, so I started making preparations last night!" she smiled warmly at him, he brown hair falling around her face. "I hope you like it!"

"Of course! I'm sure it's delicious!" he smiled, motioning her to sit down to eat along with them.

"So, Ichigo… You said that jacket was a friends, but usually when you wear one of their jackets, they fit you too tight. She must be one… _large _person," Karin said, picking her words carefully.

"Actually," he mumbled, playing with his mashed potatoes idly. "It's a guy's…"

"Oh? Is he… your… Boyfriend?" Yuzu asked timidly.

"No, he's just a friend," Ichigo replied with a blush growing on his face.

"Yeah, that's why your blushing," Karin teased.

"Well, I don't see you with a boyfriend," Ichigo teased back, taking a spoon of food into his mouth.

"Oh glorious day! Masaki! Our son has found a life partner! Someone to share the Kurosaki family love with!" Isshin cried happily, hugging the portion of the wall where the large poster of their deceased mother hung.

"Dad! It's nothing like that! Eat the dinner Yuzu worked hard on you senile old man!" Ichigo growled at his father, eyes shut in embarrassment.

"Oh Masaki! If you could only see the large blush across his youthful face! Signs of love! Just as you and I once were!" he cried gleefully, further irritating Ichigo.

Yuzu and Karin laughed sheepishly as Ichigo insulted his dad once more, finally getting him to sit at the table with them.

Across town, Rukia had arrived at the large estate she lives at, opening up the gate with her pass code. "I hope he's not gonna be too mad," she said to herself. "Huh? Who's that?" she peered out into the rain at the approaching figure. "Renji!" she called out, startling the boy. "What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"Umm… I uhh… Came by to… Erm… Ask Mr. Kuchiki if there was anything I could do for… Extra credit!" he announced, equally surprised to see Rukia. "I'll see you tomorrow at school!" he called, thankful she couldn't see how flushed and sweaty he was through the rain.

"Okay! Bye Renji!" she called, smiling at her old friend. "Wait… Renji doesn't take psychology… I saw his schedule… Maybe it's… Gee… I don't know what it could be…" she wondered out loud, running up to her door. "Maybe I shouldn't worry about it too much," she frowned, opening the door.

...

"Wow! Today was so much fun Sora!" Orihime collapsed onto her couch, talking to the picture of her late brother which was placed in a small shrine as a remembrance to him. "Ichigo met a new guy, his name is Grimmjow, and he's really nice! I can tell that Ichigo likes him a lot, and I think it's really cute!" she went on, wrapping herself in a warm blanket after disposing her wet clothes in her washing machine. "I'm wearing one of your old shirts, remember the one I got you for your birthday? It's so warm… I miss you brother, but Ichigo and Rukia help fill in the void you left…" she said, a few tears sliding down her face. "Watching Ichigo and Grimmjow kinda makes me want to get a boyfriend… But most guys tend to notice Rukia more than me…" she sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Maybe I'll ask Halibel how to get a guy…" she said, drifting off to sleep.

...

"C'mon! Pick up your phone!" Luppi angrily muttered, pacing back in forth in his room.

He heard a small 'click' and a stoic voice picked up, "Hello?"

"Ulquiorra! It's Luppi!" the boy called out happily.

"I can tell, what do you want?" he asked in a monotonous voice.

"Hmp! I was just calling to let you know that Grimmjow has a new boy toy!" he replied, obviously hurt by the other's choice of words.

"Am I supposed to care?" he asked.

"Well… Fine! I can see that you don't! I'm sorry for bothering you! I just thought you would like to know that your old boyfriend has his sights set on someone new!" Luppi huffed.

"Hmm. I see. Well, there's nothing to worry about," and with that, Ulquiorra hung up on Luppi. "Absolutely nothing… Grimmjow could never love someone as he did me," Ulquiorra said to himself confidently.

"Ugh… He's such a freak!" Luppi sighed, clicking his phone shut.

...

Grimmjow and Halibel sat in his car, talking about what happened that day. "Ichigo's a really cute kid, he deserves so much better than me…" he grumbled.

"Don't say that, you know it's not true…" she said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're an amazing guy with a crappy history. That's not who you are anymore, you're a different person now," she assured him.

"You're right, thanks Halibel," he said, smiling at her. The rain pounded on the roof of the car, giving them a peaceful atmosphere,

"I'd better get going," she said, opening the car door. "I'll see you tomorrow," she called as she closed the door. She walked over to her car, waving at Grimmjow to leave. As he drove off, she noticed a dark figure in the backseat of her car, reaching in her purse for the mace her mother had given her. She calmly opened the door and growled, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Calm down, It's me," called a familiar voice.

"Toshiro!" she said, shock soaked in her voice. "For some reason, that doesn't make me any more calm," she said bitterly.

"Let's get this over with," he said gruffly, climbing to the passenger's seat.

"What do you want from me?" she asked angrily, barely managing to keep her voice down.

"Now, now… We don't want to rush things, do we?" he laughed mockingly, looking at the older teen. "We don't want people knowing about your little business, now do we?"

"No, we don't. Now tell me, what in the hell do you want?" she growled, gripping the steering wheel.

"I want 50% of the money," he replied, his eyes filled with twisted joy and power.

Halibel's eyes widened in shock. "Fifty? No way in hell," she snarled.

"I don't think you're in a position to say no," he replied smugly.

Halibel leaned back into the seat and sighed in frustration. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? Little brat," she said through clenched teeth, shooting a look filled with malice at the young boy.

"Yes, in fact, I am. It's fun to watch you struggle," he laughed, playing with his hair.

"The only thing I'm struggling with is to hold myself back from hurting you," she grumbled. "If you're going to get ANYTHING, It's NOT going to be fifty. Twenty-five," she offered painfully.

"Huh… I guess that's okay, for now," he smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked in surprise, her green eyes flashing in anger.

"That's a good amount for now, that's all I'm saying. I guess I'll take my leave," he said, opening his door to the raging storm. "You can drop off the money on a monthly basis, and don't let anyone know about our little meeting," he said, swinging his legs out of the car, still seated.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't!" she yelled, giving him a ferocious kick to the back, sending him sprawling into the storm.

"You bitch! You're gonna pay!" he called out, barely audible over the rain.

"Heh, I don't think so," she smiled triumphantly, speeding off causing the door to slam. At a safe distance away, she slowed down to collect her thoughts. "What am I getting myself into?" she asked herself.

...

Ichigo pulled Grimmjow's jacket out of the drier and hugged it with a sigh. "Today was amazing…" he sighed happily to himself. "Orihime was right, today went amazingly…" he walked into his room, closing the door behind him. He slipped into the jacket, pulling his arms through the warm sleeves. He collapsed onto his bed and smiled up at the ceiling. "I hope tomorrow is as good…" he mumbled one last time, curling up in a ball and falling asleep. All across town, Ichigo's friends drifted off to sleep, wishing for a new love, wondering about family secrets, missing family, trying to run away from a dark past, and trying to figure out how to deal with a grisly future.

...

Wow! Okay! I personally think this is the best chapter out of the three, but it's also the shortest! Umm… Yeah, I have no clue how this turned out… I'm kinda nervous, hehe.

So, tell me what you though about it in a review? That would be super helpful! I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing! :]. Umm… I worked on Halibel's personality, and I think it's okay now…

Disclaimer two: I don't own anything but the plot. Oh, and the line Halibel said after they met up with nel was borrowed. :].

Chapter four might be up a little early next week, so keep an eye out! Thanks for reading guys!


	4. Seated In the Sunrise

I'm so sorry you guys. Gah! I meant to get this out so much earlier (earlier meaning Thursday) but my week suddenly got totally bogged down. Boo. Tch… I really hate myself for getting it out late. Oh well, at least it's a few hours earlier than usual…

Anyways! Yeah… Thanks for all of the reads, reviews, favorites, alerts, and for sticking with me on this! All of you are fantastic! Oh, and to the few of you who PM me, thanks! It was great being able to talk to fellow authors and readers! :].

The reviews were fantastic as usual, thanks for the support! I mean it; I couldn't do this without the people who like this. Ahh!

Okay, I'd like to thank my crush and good friend for inspiring this chapter. :]. Haha… I'm glad to have people like him in my life ;]

Read and Review? Big thanks to those of you who do.

Rated T: Mild language. Blehh. :].

Pairings: Soon to be GrimmIchi, and a new surprise pairing introduced in this chapter. :O Haha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or any of the characters. Nothing but the plot.

Bleach AU yaoi. =] Read at your own risk ;D

...

Ichigo rolled around in his bed, trying fall back asleep. "Why is the sun such a bitch?" he grumbled to himself, curling up under his covers. "It could be a little nicer and go back down for a while…" he yawned. The dim room slowly started to brighten, not even the boy's thick black curtains could keep out the rays of sunlight. He let out a tired sight and sat up in his bed, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "It's only six? Ugh…" he muttered groggily. "I guess I'll do morning stuff now," he yawned once more, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. As he stood up and stretched, he noticed he was wearing Grimmjow's jacket. "I guess I fell asleep in it last night," he said to himself, a tint of pink splashed across his face.

A knock came from his door, a voice following, "Big brother, are you up? I hear talking," Yuzu's voice called out.

"Yeah, I'm awake. You need anything?" he asked, scratching his head.

The young girl leaned against his door, sighing in relief. "No, I just thought someone might have broken in and you were talking to them!" she giggled.

"Uh huh… Well, thanks for the care? I'm gonna get ready now, so I'll see you in a while," he replied, walking over to his closet.

"Okay!" the girl called, her footsteps fading as she walked down the hall.

Ichigo opened his closet, sliding his clothes around. "Hmm…" he grunted. He pulled out several outfits, trying to pick which one he would wear for that day. "I wonder… This one is good!" he said, hanging the clothes over his back. "Oh! I almost forgot," he mumbled, slipping out of Grimmjow's jacket, leaving it on his desk chair. He opened his door, walking down the hall quietly. He slid into the bathroom, flicking the light switch on. He placed his clothes on a towel rack, shedding what he was wearing onto the floor. Walking over to the shower, he took a quick peek at the mirror. "Ugh, I need a tan," he scowled, sliding the glass door to the shower open. He reached in and messed around with the knobs until the water was at his desired temperature. Steam started filling up the bathroom as he stepped in, shutting the door to the shower. Beads of hot water rolled down his body, relaxing the boy's muscles. "Ahh…" he groaned, closing his eyes and placing his head under the running water. He reached out and grabbed a bottle of shampoo, squirting a small amount into his palm. He gently massaged it into his hair, creating a foamy lather. He ran his fingers all around his hair, thoroughly soaping it up. Once completed with the task, he reached for a bad of soap, slowly running it over his body. He lightly massaged each part, softly cleaning away all stress along with dirt. Sliding his hands on every single inch of his own body made the young teen let out a tiny moan, thinking what it would be like if it were not his hands, but another's.

He heard knocking at the door, followed by a muffled yell. "Ichigo! Hurry your ass! I need a shower, too!" His other sister, Karin, called out.

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" he called back, stepping under the rush of hot water. The soap ran off his body as water splashed at him, sending drops cascading to the floor and walls. He turned off the water, grabbing a towel as he stepped out of the shower. He patted himself dry, making sure to wipe the entirety of his body. He shook his hair, sending droplets of water falling to the floor. He tied the towel around his waist, leaning in the mirror to get a better look in the mirror. He wiped away a circle of the steam to see his face. He ran a soft hand all over, checking for any blemishes in his creamy white skin.

"Princess! You done yet?" Karin called out once more.

"I'm going Karin, just be patient," he grumbled, letting the towel drop to the floor. He grabbed his clothes, slipping each article on with care. Once done, he took one last look in the mirror, checking for any bad spots. "All good," he mumbled to himself, a small smile playing at his lips.

He opened the bathroom door, bathing his younger sister in a cloud of steam. "Wow, why is it that you seem to look better than most girls?" she asked, looking over his outfit. He was wearing a black jacket over a red and black checkered collared shirt. The sleeves of the undershirt extended past the jacket's, folding back over it giving off a cufflink appearance. His jeans were a nice fitting, but not tight, black color with four zippers running horizontally on his right leg, with two more on the left. "You know, one day one of them is going to kill you for turning their boyfriend gay," she snickered, walking into the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get ready for school," he scowled at her, patting her head as she passed him. He walked down the stairs to see Yuzu in the kitchen. "Hey Yuzu, what time is it?" he asked.

"Ten minutes til seven. You sure did take a long time in there, huh?" she asked, looking up at the teen. "Wow! You have to show me how to wear stuff like that!" she giggled.

Ichigo sighed, lightly massaging his temple. "It's not all that great. Well, I guess I'll have a slice of toast," he said absentmindedly.

"No, no. None of that mister!" Yuzu said, waving a finger at Ichigo. "I'm making some eggs, you can have some of them," she said, walking over to Ichigo with a plate. "Here, now sit down. I'll get you some juice."

He smiled down at the girl, thankful for her large contribution to keeping the household together. "Thanks, I bet they're really good," he yawned, walking over to the table. The sun shone through the windows, reflecting off the glass of orange juice Yuzu brought him.

"Aren't you worried about getting a heat stroke in that thing?" Yuzu asked, removing her apron and sitting next to Ichigo.

"Naw, even if I did I still have Orihime and Rukia to take me back here to get treated by dad," he said through a mouthful of eggs. "By the way, where is he? I haven't had to kick his ass all morning," he asked, looking at his sister.

"He had to go to the clinic early today. He told me to hit you over the head with a frying pan while you were eating, but that's a little rude," she laughed sheepishly, taking a sip from her glass.

"Right, well… Thanks for not doing that," he said, arching an eyebrow.

"Hey, Ichigo," Karin sneezed, walking down the stairs. "You left your phone upstairs. It's ringing like crazy, you might wanna do answer that," she said, shaking her head.

"Oh, thanks," he mumbled, placing his empty dish in the sink. "Thanks for the food Yuzu." He ran up the stairs, his phone's vibration against his desk audible through the walls. He opened his door, flipping his phone open. "Hello?"

"Get your ass out here!" Rukia's voice came from the phone. "We need to get our stuff before the bell rings for first period.

"Okay, I'm going," he grumbled, shutting the silver phone. He passed his desk, Grimmjow's jacket catching his eyes. "He wouldn't mind if I kept it for another day… would he?" The teen wondered aloud. He ran down the stairs, calling out to his sisters, "I'm off to school! See you guys later!" He walked out into the bright sun, seeing Rukia and Orihime waiting for him.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Orihime giggled, looking at Ichigo's attire.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" he sighed, looking more carefully at the two girls. "Are you kidding me? I pale in comparison to you two!" he grinned. Orihime was wearing a long, beige colored skirt the flowed down to her ankles. Three dragons spiraled around the dress. Looping, spiraling, intertwining, and twisting, the dragons met at her right hip, further complimenting her shirt. It was a cream colored V-neck with sleeves that ended at her elbows. Three stripes, colored red, orange, and yellow, curled around the shirt from where the dragon's head's met at her hip to curl on her left breast.

"I think both of us totally die on comparison to her, she always seems to find the most random and complicated of outfits," Rukia laughed, looking her up and down.

She twirled around, creating the dizzying effect of three dragon's spiraling around her spewing out fire. "Do you think it's that good? I like yours better Rukia! It's more… Sexy," she smiled, complimenting the girl.

"She's right, ya know. Her outfit is umm… _Unique_ while yours excites… Umm… Guys and stuff," Ichigo said. Rukia was wearing a tight white tee which extended a few inches past her breasts, exposing her midriff. Over the shirt, she had an open black denim jacket on which went past the shirt, ending at her waist. She donned a pair of black jeans, which complimented her tiny waist. "You know, maybe Yuzu was right. We're all gonna get heat stroke," he said, starting the trek to their school.

"Sometimes I think we overdo our clothes," Orihime said, placing a finger on her chin.

Rukia sighed, "No, I think we're fine."

Ichigo smirked, "Well, you guys are girls, and I'm gay. I think that pretty much takes care of the argument."

"Hey, where's Grimmjow's jacket?" Orihime inquired. "Did you forget it?"

"Umm… Not exactly…" he replied, a faint shade of red staining his cheeks. "I just… Didn't think he would mind if I kept it for a little bit longer…" he mumbled.

Rukia skipped in front of him and grinned. "You wanna see how long you can keep it to you can secretly wear it, don't you?" she teased.

"That's so not it!" he grunted, picking up his pace.

Orihime and Rukia shared a sly glance and continued the assault. "Oh really? Then why are you blushing?" Orihime asked innocently.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he pointed his face down, not allowing the girls to see his slowly reddening cheeks. "I'm not! It's just hot out here, and I'm wearing black," he mumbled.

"The only thing that's hot over here is in your pants and waiting for Grimmjow," Rukia snorted, sending the girls into a fit of giggles.

Ichigo held his face up to the sky and let out a sigh of frustration. "Isn't there anything else for you two to obsess over?" he asked, glaring at the two.

"Well, of course," Rukia said, looking over her shoulder back to Ichigo.

"But it's not _nearly _as much fun about obsessing over your first boyfriend," Orihime giggled, walking up to Ichigo's side. Rukia nodded in agreement, taking her place at Ichigo's right side.

"He's _not _my boyfriend!" Ichigo grunted, rubbing his forehead. With that, the three teens arrived on the school grounds, hurrying inside the building to get to their lockers. "Were any of our assignments actually due today" he asked in a worried tone.

Rukia spun the dial on her locker, pulling it off to open it. "Nope. All of our homework was pushed to tomorrow, that way we could get used to being back at school," she said, slipping her book bag's strap on.

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief, shutting his locker after retrieving his books and binder. "Well, time for English," he muttered, walking down the hall to the English room. "Good morning Mr. Ukitake," he waved to the teacher as he walked into the bright classroom.

The teacher sent a warm smile their way, hurrying around the room to straighten up things. Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime took seats at the back of the classroom, choosing seats near the open windows. Once the rest of the students filed in and the bell rung, Mr. Ukitake made his way to the front of the classroom and cleared his throat. "Class! Ahem! Quiet down please!" when the students' attention was focused, he continued. "An erm… Unexpected… Meeting was planned today with me and Mr. Kyoraku so I'm sending you to the library for today. His English IV AP class should be there with you, so don't make fools of yourselves," he explained, pulling a strand of his flowing white hair behind his ear. "Please take all of your stuff with you, as the classroom will be locked."

The door swung open, revealing a man with dark brown hair. "Jushiro! You haven't sent yours away yet? I already took care of mine," he winked at the other man, walking into the classroom.

"Shunshi! Well, yours are already used to the surprise _meetings_ by now," he laughed with a tinge of pink splashed across his face. "Well have fun down at the library class! It shouldn't be too hard to find," he called out as the students walked out of the classroom. He let out a small yelp, grabbing the attention of Rukia, Ichigo, and Orihime as they were walking out.

"Is there something wrong?" Orihime asked, worried for their teacher.

"Aha… No! I'm fine," he said with a sheepish grin, locking the door behind her. When the students' footsteps were only a silent muffle, he turned to Shunshi. "Do NOT grab my ass in front of my students!" he sighed, placing a hand and leaning on his desk.

Shunshi laughed, walking over to his lover. "I thought they were all gone," he whispered, planting a soft kiss on the other man's lips.

"Yeah, yeah. That's always your excuse you lazy old man," Jushiro laughed lightly, placing a soft kiss on Shunshi's jaw. He let out a small moan as the other man hoisted him on his desk, sliding his tongue across his own. He wrapped his legs around Shunshi's waist, pulling him in closer.

The other man slid off his pants, shirt already disposed. His hands danced playfully on Jushiro's waist, slowly sliding one up his shirt. "Old? If I remember correctly I'm only thirty-three. But that doesn't matter… How about we get that meeting started?" he moaned, grinding his hips into Jushiro's.

"I agree," he whispered, wrapping an arm around the taller man's neck. His hands wandered all over Shunshi's bare skin, letting out small moans of pleasure each time his hips made contact's with the other man's.

...

Principal Yamamoto neatly placed the files on his desk, looking up at the ceiling. "It sounds like those two are at it again," he sighed as muffled moans drifted from the floor above. "I'm gonna have to teach them a lesson one of these days…" he grumbled to himself, lighting a cigar.

...

"What do you think Mr. Ukitake yelped at?" Orihime asked as the three teens exited the building in search of the large library.

"I have no idea; maybe the other guy grabbed his ass or something?" Ichigo suggested, surveying the grounds for their destination.

"Ichigo! Just because you're gay doesn't mean everyone else is! I doubt Mr. Ukitake is gay!" Rukia laughed.

Ichigo pointed to a large domelike building. "I think that's it," he mumbled. "And it was just an idea, but what else could it have been?"

The trio walked over to the two-story building, seeing their classmates enters it. "Well, I'm sure it wasn't anything like that," Orihime giggled. "Wow! This place is huge! I wonder what it's like on the inside!" she gasped as they reached the door. She pulled it open and they walked in, taking in the building's appearance. To their right was a checkout desk and to the left was a stair case that curved and led to the second floor. Past the stair case was an area of the library which contained a bunch of old looking books, and beyond that was another section hidden from their current view. Past the front desk there was another staircase which led to another portion of the second floor. Directly in front of them was a collection of tables with seats filled with other students and various armchairs. Several computer stations were spread throughout the library, upstairs and down. The walls were decorated by various paintings and large windows, and then seeming to stop at the second floor, which was surrounded by glass on all sides, stretching from side to side. The glass extended to the roof, leaving a totally open view of the sky. "Wow…" Orihime whispered walking over to the other students. On the side of the library they were facing, various large windows presented the students with a view of a flourishing garden.

"This place is amazing!" Ichigo gasped, looking straight up.

Grimmjow, who at the moment had his head buried in his arms muttered, "Where is the damn librarian?"

"Calm down, I'm sure she'll be here soon. I heard they had to replace her, so who wonder who we're gonna get.." she trailed off after spotting the three freshmen. "It looks like Ichigo has English first period," she whispered to the teal haired teen.

"Wha?" he asked, lifting his head. A grin spread across his face as he waved the three teens over. "Well, well. We just seem to keep running into to each other, don't we?" he asked as the three sat themselves at the table.

Ichigo blushed and played with a lock of his hair. "Yeah… we do… By the way… Where is the librarian?" Ichigo asked, looking around the room.

"Hmp, that's what I asked," Grimmjow said, rolling his eyes at Halibel, earning a sigh.

The students sat at the tables and in the armchairs, waiting silently for the librarian to appear. A girl appeared from behind the front counter, one whom Grimmjow and Ichigo instantly recognized. "Ahem! I'm the new librarian, Lisa Yadomaru. As long as you don't damage the books, steal anything, or get this place dirty, I'm sure I won't mind you. You're welcome to come here anytime of the day, and I'm here until four after school," she said, walking over to the classes. "I expect to see you guys often, I've heard your teachers are very feisty," she said, wiping her glasses on the short blue skirt she was wearing.

Her comment earned various snickers and giggles from half of the room, confusing the others. "What did she mean by that?" Rukia whispered.

"You'll find out eventually," Halibel grinned.

"Oh! And don't get caught looking at porn while you're in here. I have all of the security systems shit down because I like to read the occasional, well, I'm usually reading smut. Okay, have a go at it," she dismissed the students to roam the library in search of reading materials.

"Wow, she's really laid back, I like her," Orihime laughed, standing up with the other teens.

"Hey… I know you two!" Lisa exclaimed, walking over to the five teens. Rukia, Orihime, and Halibel shot curiousl glances at the two boys, who just stood with blushes highlighting their faces. "I'm really sorry for what that idiot said. Heh… Who knew you two would be students here," she said walking back to the counter.

"What was that about?" Rukia cocked her eyebrow, placing a hand on her hip.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow from the corner of his eye and grinned. "We kind of met her at the mall yesterday… When we were looking for you guys," he explained.

"Yeah, her friend commented on how Ichigo and I were a cute couple," Grimmjow smiled. "Hmm… You look really amazing today, you know…" he whispered, wrapping his arms around the younger teen's waist. "So where's my jacket?" he asked, placing his chin on Ichigo's shoulder.

"You're a really touchy person, aren't you?" Ichigo asked, trying to squirm out of Grimmjow's strong grip. In all honesty, he didn't want him to let go. Being in Grimmjow's arms was amazing. It felt so good to be held up against such a strong, warm chest but he wouldn't dare fuel Rukia and Orihime's fantasies… So he had to try and free himself. "It's at home, I kinda forgot it… I hope you don't mind," he said, turning to face Grimmjow as he released him.

"That's okay, I don't mind it," he winked at the teen as the five of them made their way to one of the two large staircases.

"Heh, it looks like you've found another fag to screw around with," came a voice from behind them. Ichigo turned around to see an extremely tall teen glaring down at them. He had shoulder length black hair which shone in the sun's light.

"Nnoitra, why don't you find someone else to annoy?" Grimmjow scowled, ignoring his comment.

"What was that ya little ass?" the tall teen growled, glaring down at Grimmjow.

"I don't think you should be one to talk about gay sex, didn't you sleep with Szayel over the duration of this summer?" Halibel asked, her voice filled with malice as she sent him an icy glare.

This caught the other teen off guard, surprised about her knowledge. "I was smashed! As if you've never fooled around with someone while yer drunk!" he shot back.

"All six times?" she asked, turning her back to him and walking up the stairs, trailed by Orihime and Rukia.

"Where do ya think yer goin ya bitch?" he grunted, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"Away from your sorry ass," Grimmjow grunted, shooting him a dirty look. "C'mon Ichigo, let's get away from this pathetic loser," he said, following the three girls up the stairs.

Ichigo looked at Nnoitra, making a mental note to stay away from the anger prone teen. He turned around, following Grimmjow's example. Nnoitra let out a furious growl, lunging at Ichigo. "This'll teach ya to not fuck with me Grimmjow! I'll beat the crap outta yer pretty boy here!"

Everyone's attention was grabbed to the scene. Ichigo barely had any time to react, only being able to turn around in time to see Lisa blocking the punch with a simple magazine. Ichigo's four friends spun around, looking down at him and the librarian. "I don't appreciate your rude behavior to your fellow students," she grunted, lowering the magazine.

Nnoitra shot a deadly glare at the shorter woman, lowering his fist. "Yeah, and I dun appreciate it when stupid, bitchy women like you boss around almighty guys like m-" he started, but wasn't able to finish as Lisa simultaneously slapped him across the face with the rolled up magazine, punched him in the crotch, and kicked his legs, sending the tall boy sprawling to the floor.

"Oops, I slipped. Good think he was there to catch my fall push me back up," Lisa said, brushing off her skirt. Every single student was silent, staring down at Nnoitra's howling body. "It looks like he needs to be taken to the nurse, I guess I'll do it," she said, grabbing a handful of his hair and dragging him towards the door.

"You stupid whore! You won't get-" he started, only to be interrupted once more as Lisa slammed his head against her counter, rendering the boy unconscious.

She looked over her shoulder at the teens, arching an eyebrow at them. "Oops? I slipped again, how clumsy of me," she grinned, walking out of the library.

"Wow, I like her," Grimmjow said, walking back down to where Ichigo was standing. "Are you okay? You look a little shaken up," Grimmjow asked, frowning down at him.

"I-I'm fine… I just didn't expect that…" he stuttered, looking down at the ground.

Grimmjow pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around Ichigo. "I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have let him be that close to you," he whispered into Ichigo's ear, sending shivers down the boy's body.

"No, it's okay. It's just… I didn't even see Lisa! It was crazy…" he chuckled, unaware of the three girls squealing over how cute he and Grimmjow looked. "But thanks for caring," he smiled up at Grimmjow, not caring if he saw the red tint to his face.

"No problem," he whispered back, pushing a lock of Ichigo's hair behind his ear. "Oh," he said, pulling away from Ichigo. "I forgot you don't like it when I'm holding you…" he said, averting his gaze to the floor.

Ichigo looked at him in shock. "Grimmjow! I just don't like it when there are other people…! They might think things… and we're not together… so…" he mumbled, shifting his feet around.

"You know I'm just teasin ya" he grinned, looking at Ichigo in the eyes. "C'mon," he said, nodding his head at the three girls waiting at the top of the stairs. "Let's go before they have a fit," he said, sticking his hands down his pockets.

"Right…" Ichigo said, walking up the stairs alongside Grimmjow. He looked out the large roof, marveling at the sight. The sun shone all across the school grounds, which were visible from the building. The other windows and mirrors scattered across the large campus reflected and shone light around, giving off a spectacular display of colors. "Wow…" Ichigo whispered as they reached the top of the stairs.

"You should see it during and after a rainstorm," Grimmjow whispered into his ear, making his blush grow even more. "Here, let's sit down over here," he said, leading Ichigo to a large chair, one just big enough to fit the both of them. It overlooked the garden outside of the library, most of the fauna shining with dew from the previous night's rainstorm.

Ichigo snuggled closer to Grimmjow in the seat, slightly leaning against him. "Wow… This is a really great library," he commented, looking around at the numerous shelves.

Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo, then waved a hand over to the three girls. They seemed to understand as they walked away smirking, making a slight grin dance on Grimmjow's lips. "So… I'd like to get to know a little more about you," Grimmjow started, leaning back in the chair. "Tell me about your family… If you don't mind tat is…"

Ichigo leaned back along with him, his head resting on Grimmjow's shoulder. "Well… As you already know… My mom is dead… Aizen is kind of my uncle…" he started, looking up to meet Grimmjow's eyes. At the older teen's nod, he continued. "I have twin sisters, a few years younger than I am… And my dad is a big goof," he laughed softly. "My sister, Yuzu, is just like my mom. She cooks, cleans, and takes care of a lot of the housework… It's a lot of work, but she likes doing it… She's really kind hearted and extremely sweet… Karin, her twin, is somewhat the opposite in terms of personality," he said, leaning against Grimmjow, watching the sun slowly rise. "She's sarcastic, and a tad bit smug, but she cares for those she loves… When she and Yuzu are together, pretty much anything is possible…"

Grimmjow wrapped his arm around Ichigo, pulling the two closer together. He waited a few seconds to see if Ichigo would resist, and when he didn't Grimmjow asked, "What about your dad? What is he like?"

Ichigo breathed in, taking in the scent of the teen who he was feeling such a strong attraction to. He smelled… Delicious. That was the only thing Ichigo could think of and it was hard to explain. The scent radiating off Grimmjow was one of dominance, one that kept running from Ichigo's senses each time he got close to understanding it. It evoked raw desire, yet purity. It confounded Ichigo greatly, but it also soothed him. "Umm… My dad?" he asked somewhat dazed. "He's… Weird. Crazy… But he cares about me and my sisters… He can be serious at times… But he rarely shows it," Ichigo sighed. "How about you? What's your family like?"

"Well, I never did like my family much," Grimmjow grunted. "I ran away a few years back, and with help from Halibel I've managed to rent a place of my own," he explained, burying his nose into Ichigo's spiky, yet strangely soft hair. He breathed in lightly, taking in a sweet smelling scent of strawberry. "Haven't talked to any of em in years," he mumbled, shutting his eyes slowly. "I don't mind it, though. Halibel's parents are pretty nice, they're like a second family to me," he explained.

"Oh… Wow, that must have been tough on you," Ichigo half purred, trying to resist not falling asleep in his arms.

"Ehh… It wasn't all that bad. Well, what kind of-" he began, but was interrupted by the bell echoing in the sunlight filled building. "Hmm… I guess we better get going," Grimmjow mumbled, slowly taking his arm from it's position around Ichigo. "It was good talking to you," Grimmjow smiled, ruffling Ichigo's hair as he walked away, leaving the teen alone on the warm seat.

"Yeah… See you later," Ichigo yawned, standing up. He surveyed the room, looking for Orihime and Rukia. He found them standing at a bookcase discussing something excitedly. "Hey, let's get going to class," he grunted, walking down the stairs.

"So? What's up with you and Grimmjow?" Orihime giggled. "You two looked like you were getting pretty cozy up in that chair… Are you guys together?" she asked excitedly.

Ichigo felt his face warm up. "No, we're not. We were just talking…" he mumbled.

Rukia scoffed, "When are you two going to get over yourselves and just get together already?"

"When we're ready… For all I know he could have already found someone new to be with…" he stated, starting to doubt himself.

"Don't say that, you two have undeniable chemistry. Even I can see that," Rukia frowned as the trio walked out of the library and into the sun bathed school grounds. "Don't talk like that," she said, walking over to the building to where they came from.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see Grimmjow and Halibel walking over to a different building. The teens walked back into the main building, walking up the first flight of the stairs making small conversation the entire way there. "I'll see you guys later," he called to the two girls as he walked into his math class. He walked in, not able to concentrate on anything as soon as the bell rang. He pulled open his notebook, absentmindedly scribbling his name with Grimmjow's. He looked out the window, trying to rip his mind off the older teen. The class flashed by as Ichigo attempted to focus on the math problems in his textbook. When the bell rang, dismissing them, he sighed and shut his large book.

"Ichigo?" the teacher called, waving him over.

"Yes Ms. Nanao?" he asked as the other students filed out of the room.

She erased the board of equations, observing Ichigo from the corner of her eye. "Are you feeling okay? You seemed to be really distracted today," she asked.

A hint of scarlet rose to his skin, making the teacher's suspicion grow. "N-no… I mean yes. I'm fine. I guess umm… I just didn't get enough sleep last night," he stuttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you look a little red. I'm going to send you to the nurse. I'll send a note to your next period's teacher, don't worry about that," she assured him, readjusting her glasses. "Now off you go to the clinic," she ushered him out of the classroom.

Ichigo sighed and dropped his head. "Great. Now the teachers think I'm sick… I need to get myself together…" he mumbled, walking downstairs. He wandered around, searching for the clinic. After asking a few students, one who was shorter than he and had an unhealthy shade of white skin, he made it to the clinic. He walked in to see a woman with long, black, braided hair treating another student.

"Why hello there dear. Here, take a seat and tell me what's wrong," she said, offering him a seat on a bed.

Ichigo sat down as the other student walked out of the room. "Umm… Ms. Nanao sent me because she thought something was wrong with me… Something about a fever… But I'm just fine," he explained.

"Ahh, I see. So then why did you some down here if nothing was wrong?" she asked.

"I guess I just didn't want to upset her… Nurse…?" he asked, lying down at her instruction.

"Nurse Unohana. And wise decision, she can be quite frightful when she wants to be," nurse Unohana giggled. "Well, nothing seems to be wrong, so you can just take a short rest until third period is over," she said, walking into her office.

Ichigo shut his eyes, thankful for the break. "Thank you," he called out. He drifted into a calm state of mind, trying not to fall asleep. Much to his dismay, or quite possibly his delight, he was unable to think of anything else besides Grimmjow. Thoughts of him ran through Ichigo's mind, making the teen smile. He let out a yawn just as the bell dismissed him to his next class, a class where he could actually see Grimmjow.

"Have a good day," the nurse called out from her office.

"Yeah, you too," Ichigo mumbled, walking out with a blush on his face. He made his way slowly to the next class, and nearly jumped when he heard an all too familiar voice from behind.

"Hey Ichigo," Grimmjow called out, walking faster to catch up with the teen. "I really enjoyed our conversation earlier," he whispered softly, just loud enough for Ichigo to hear. "I was thinking… Would you like to go off school grounds for lunch with me today?" he asked.

Ichigo was taken aback by the sudden invitation. "S-sure! Where are we gonna go?" Ichigo stammered heat radiating from his face.

"I was thinking a simple shake and a burger, I know this really cute place a little bit past the mall. Whadda ya think?" Grimmjow explained, grinning down at Ichigo.

"That sounds perfect!" Ichigo smiled, grinning madly on the inside. "Oh, I hope Orihime and Rukia don't mind," Ichigo mumbled, wondering what the two girls would make out of the situation. The two boys walked up the stairs heading to their class, not paying attention to the multiple students shooting looks of envy at them. When they reached the classroom, Orihime nearly jumped on Ichigo.

"Where were you? Rukia and I were SO worried! We thought you got sick or something!" she babbled.

"I'll talk to you later," Grimmjow winked, leaving the two teens alone.

"Ichigo! Hello! Are ya there? What happened?" Orihime continued, only stopping when she saw the distraction in his eyes.

"Huh? Oh… Mrs. Nanao thought I was sick, but I'm fine. You'll _never_ guess what I'm gonna do at lunch," Ichigo grinned, walking over to a desk on the opposite side of the room from Grimmjow and Halibel.

Orihime looked at him, her eyes full of rabid curiosity. "Ohh! What is it? Does it involve Grimmjow?" she squealed, barely able to restrain herself.

A wide grin spread across Ichigo's face as he told his best friend, "He invited me to go to lunch with him! I'm leaving the campus at lunch and we're gonna go out and get something to eat!" he rushed out excitedly.

Orihime's mouth widened as she contained a loud squeal. "NO WAY! That's freaking am amazing! Rukia is totally gonna die when she hears this! Ohmygosh! This is so cuteee~" she giggled, unable to hide her enthusiasm.

"You need to calm down child," Ichigo mumbled, eyes of a few students on them. "People are looking at us, so hush!" he grinned, unable to hide his joy of the situation. He sat down as the bell rang and their energetic teacher rushed into the room.

"Okay class! I'm handing out your graded assignments from summer along with your class rank! Don't worry, you will have a chance to go up or down, so this isn't final. Today we're going to do a new exercise, so be ready for anything," she announced, flowing across the classroom handing out the students' papers.

"Wow! I got fourteenth! That's not too bad!" Orihime whispered to Ichigo. "What did you get?" she asked.

Ichigo scanned his paper, locating a big number "4" at the top of his paper. "I got fourth! Wow! That seems a bit odd, don't you think?" Ichigo whispered back to Orihime. Her eyes widened in shock as she gave him a big smile.

She was about to reply with a "good job", but Yoruichi had returned to the front of the class. "Ahem!" she called out, grasping the attention of each student. "Okay, in this exercise, you will come up to the board to get ready to write in any form of writing. Poem, short story, anything is acceptable. I will give you a prompt, and you will take as much time as you need to write it. Okay?" she explained, pulling out a hat from her desk. "I'm going to draw out a name form this hat…" she said, ruffling the small pieces of paper around. "Okay! First up is ranked fourth in this class, Ichigo Kurosaki!" she called out, signaling Ichigo to come to the front of the room.

"Great," he mumbled to himself, walking up to the front of the room. He picked up one of the dry erase markers, turning to the teacher for his prompt.

"Okay Ichigo. This will be your inspiration for your writing!" she said, reading from a piece of paper in her hand. "Imagine someone close to you. Now imagine that you harbor strong emotional feeling towards them, feelings of love. Just as you were going to ask this person out, they tell you that they have found someone to love. Express your feelings, you have as much time as you need," she said, stepping back from the board to give the teen room.

Ichigo gulped as he gripped the marker. "Crappy prompt if you ask me…" he mumbled under his breath. Slowly, he began to write out a poem. He stopped and bit his lip several times, thinking of words he could use. After what seemed a long amount of time passed by, he moved out of the way allowing the class to read what he had written.

_Feeling bitter and jealous, I start to cry…_

_Seeing you with him, what a surprise._

_How, my love, could this be?_

_To him I feel jealousy. _

_Pity, sympathy… Feelings geared towards me…_

_For my, my dear, you never felt apathy._

_Alone in a corner, I cry out your name, _

_Asking for forgiveness. It's like a game. _

_You take one step forward I take four back._

_Why is love the emotion I lack?_

_When joy comes my way, I embrace it with glee…_

_Not knowing when misery will have it's spree. _

_Old memories fading… Taking me back.._

_I feel as if my heart is now black._

_It kills me, not being able to share your joy… _

_Replace me! I'm but a mere toy._

_I'm holding it back, that one small tear…_

_How awful I must sound… I'm so sorry my dear…._

Ichigo read his classmates expressions as they read his work, focusing mostly on Grimmjow's. Shock, awe, just some of the expressions that were presented on their faces as they read what he had presented them with. "Wow! This is really good work Ichigo!" Yoruichi commended him. "Now, the purpose of this exercise is to-" she began, only to be interrupted by the bell. "Oh, I guess that's it for now. I'll see you when lunch ends!" she called out, walking to the back of the room.

"That was really great," Grimmjow came up from behind Ichigo, whispering into his ear. "Especially since it was from the top of your head…"

Ichigo turned around, a blush rising to his face. "Thanks… Now… Should we get going?" he asked timidly, waving at Orihime and Halibel as they walked out, sending the two boys winks.

"Of course," Grimmjow grinned. He walked with Ichigo down the stairs, students all around them. "So… Poetry really does come to you naturally, huh?" he asked as they made their way outside.

Ichigo frowned a little, holding up a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. "Yeah… I guess. Is that bad?" he asked, biting his bottom lip.

"Of course not" Grimmjow assured him. "It's a good thing," he said, walking over to the student parking lot. Ichigo looked around the collection of cars, wondering which one was Grimmjow's. Grimmjow waved an arm at an electric blue convertible and announced, "This is it."

Ichigo gaped in awe, running a hand across the passenger side door. "You've gotta be kidding me! This car is so… Wow!" Ichigo laughed in awe.

"Ehh… It's not all that," Grimmjow winked, pushing the unlock button on his key. "Now, get in and we can get outta this place," Grimmjow said, seating himself in the car. Ichigo followed his example, sliding into the sleek car. "I drive a little fast, I hope you don't mind," Grimmjow said, sliding his seat belt over his firm chest.

"Not at all…" Ichigo mumbled, leaning back into his seat after buckling his own seatbelt. A simple "whoa" was all Ichigo could get out as the car shot out of the parking lot, zooming down the street. Grimmjow only stopped once, and that was at a red light. The car sped through the streets, avoiding every other car. Ichigo stared out the window, eyes wide, taking glances at Grimmjow only to see him starting out at the road calmly.

"Ahh, we're here," Grimmjow said, the car coming to a screeching halt outside of a cute looking diner. It was one of those old fashioned looking ones, neon sign and everything. "Record time, too," he chuckled, walking over to Ichigo's side of the car. He opened the door and held out a hand to the younger teen.

Ichigo took it and stepped out of the car. "That was… Fast," Ichigo mumbled, a lack of any other adjectives.

"Yeah, well I like going fast, it's a rush," he laughed. "Well, let's go" he said, closing the car door behind them and walking into the diner. It was warm, nicely lit, and sweet smelling. Ichigo could see several people there on their lunch breaks. He walked over to a booth in a secluded corner of the diner. "I like it back here," Ichigo mumbled, taking a seat.

"I agree, it's nice and quiet…" Grimmjow smiled, sliding into the booth next to Ichigo.

Ichigo was about to ask Grimmjow what he would suggest getting, when two men caught his eye as they walked in the door. They were holding hands and gazing at each other lovingly. "Mr. Ukitake?" he called out a bit too loud, getting the men's attention.

Ukitake had a mixed look of shock and surprise on his face as the two walked over, ready to start up conversation. "Ichigo! Grimmjow! How nice it is to see you two here!" he said with a warm smile on his face. "You wouldn't mind if we shared a seat, would you?" he asked.

"Not at all," Grimmjow grinned.

...

BLEH. Major fail. O_o. This chapter was ehh. It was fun to write, though. :]. Didn't you just love the teacher fluff? Bahaha. I love them together. :D It's so cuteee~

Hmm… Yeah. I totally forgot what I was gonna put here… Umm.. OH YEAH! No… I forgot. _ Anyways… Review? It's SUPER helpful. Liked it? Hated it? Wanna flame it? Commend it? Tell me all about it, it's a good way for me to find out what I'm doing right. Umm.. Yeah. =] thanks for all of the support guys.

Once again, I'm sorry for getting it in later than I promised. Big mistake on my part.

Disclaimer two: Of course, I own the poem featured in this chapter. Woo.

Ohhh, Chapter four is on it's way. :]. Bahaha. Thanks for reading this! WOO! :D


	5. A Waterfall of Emotions

Okay! Wow! Well… Yeah! :D Chapter five already! Whoa. I can't believe it. =]. Anyways, Than ALL of you for reading this! I'm so glad that there are people out there who like it! VERY big thanks to those of you who reviewed. They were REALLY helpful. They gave me a lot of determination to keep this going and it makes me glad that I can share my joy of GrimmIchi. Haha.

I put a lot of work into this chapter… And I'm sure it came out crappy. Ha…

Anyways… Umm… Yeah! I hope you guys like it! Read and then review? Or something. Bahaha.

Rating: T- Mild language.

Pairings: GrimmIchi, ShunUki

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Blahhh. :].

Bleach AU yaoi. Read at your own risk. XD

...

"We would be honored if you were to join us," Grimmjow grinned, nodding his head to the empty booth opposite from him and Ichigo.

Jushiro slid into the booth, Shunshi following him. "Thank you!" Jushiro smiled, intertwining his fingers with Shunshi's. "It's always a joy to see some familiar faces around town," he said, snuggling up to Shunshi.

"Mr. Ukitake… Umm… Are you and Mr. Kyoraku…" Ichigo began, but trailed off as he thought of the answers he could receive. He looked up to see three pairs of eyes staring down at him, awaiting his question. "Umm… Are you guys like… _together?_" he asked, immediately ducking his head down.

Shunshi let out a hearty laugh, followed by Grimmjow and Jushiro. "Yes, my boy, we are. What do ya think we were doing durin class today? An actual conference?" he laughed, kissing the top of the white-haired man's head.

A blush rose to Ichigo's cheeks as he realized what the two were up to while their students were in the library. He looked up at Grimmjow as the older teen chuckled, "You would have found out eventually… It's a little obvious what they're doing after the first three times." Grimmjow gazed down at Ichigo, giving the teen a warm smile. "Our teachers are very… Open about their life. Don't hesitate to ask them any kind of question… Isn't that right Mr. Kyoraku?"

"It sure is, now… I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Grimmjow! What a pleasant surprise! He's one of Jushiro's students! Maybe you two could join us for a private conference one of these days," Shunshi winked, making a deep shade of red appear on Grimmjow and Ichigo's faces.

Grimmjow rested his hand on his forehead, taking a peek at Ichigo. His eyes were wide open in surprise and his blush had taken over his face. "It's not like that you pervy old man! Jeez! When are you going to get some moral values?" he huffed, running a hand through his own hair. "Ichigo and I are friends…"

"Yeah…" Ichigo mumbled, his face heating up with each passing second. "N-nothing more…"

Jushiro let out a sigh at Shunshi's strange offer. "I'm sorry about him Ichigo… He gets like this after sex," he laughed sheepishly. "Anyways… You know… That's how Shunshi and I always were before we got together… Most people mistook us as a couple and eventually it just fueled out curiosity and we experimented a little," the teacher gave him a warm smile, trying to calm down the red-faced teen. "Not to mention all of the sexual tension and blushing…" he said, further deepening the color plastered across Ichigo's face.

"I don't think you're making it any better ya know," Shunshi grinned, rubbing the other man's hand with his thumb.

"As if you didn't make it any better! You offered them to join us for-" he began, only stopping as a waitress walked over to their booth.

She looked at them curiously. Observing every aspect of each men; Shunshi and Jushiro holding hands, and Ichigo and Grimmjow's red faces, she came to a conclusion. "Aww! A double lunch date!" she giggled, making Ichigo and Grimmjow's heads slam down on to the table. "How cute, now, what can I get you guys?" she asked, popping the bubble she was blowing.

"We'll just have some coffee, and could you bring it in a cup to go?" Jushiro asked, leaning into Shunshi as the energetic waitress took their order.

"Sure thing boys, now how about you two?" she asked the two blushing teens.

Grimmjow raised his head, only a faint hint of pink left on his face. "I'll have a veggie burger and a strawberry shake," he mumbled. "What about you Ichigo?" he asked his friend. _'Great. Way to go Grimmjow… I hope he doesn't totally hate me for this… He looks so nervous' _he thought, worried about the younger teen.

Ichigo leaned back in his seat, finally picking his head up from the smooth table. "Well… This is kinda my first time eating here… Could I please have a menu?" Ichigo asked timidly.

"Oh!" the waitress exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! Kiyone over there told me you guys were regulars here so I forgot them," she sighed. "I'll be back with the menu and your drinks."

"Thanks," Grimmjow said. "Well… That was odd…" he mumbled. "How many times has that happened to us in the past two days?" he put his hands behind his head and let out a soft sigh.

Ichigo smiled and looked at him, his view wandering to Grimmjow's nicely toned muscles. "Umm… A few," Ichigo chuckled. He looked over at the two teachers, only to see them sharing a passionate kiss. "Umm…" he said, arching an eyebrow and looking back at Grimmjow.

"Just let them. You can ask whatever you needed to later on when they're not as… Occupied," he whispered.

The waitress came back, carrying three drinks and a menu on a sliver tray. "Alright boys! Here's your coffee! And here's your menu young man," she giggled, placing the coffee cups in front of Jushiro and Shunshi. She handed Grimmjow his shake and left the four men alone once more.

"Well, we'll take that as our cue to leave," Shunshi grinned, picking up his coffee. He slid out of the booth and stood up, waiting for the other man to slide out.

Jushiro followed him, taking a sip of his hot coffee. "Don't be late getting back to school, okay?" he called out to the two teens as they walked out of the diner.

Ichigo sighed as he opened the menu the waitress handed to him. "You're a vegetarian?" he asked, looking at Grimmjow.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" he grumbled, playing with the silver spoon in his shake.

"Well you ordered a veggie burger… I was just curious…" he yawned. "Wow! There's so much to choose from!" he mumbled, scanning the large menu for something to eat. "Ahh, I'll have that… Anyways, how long have you been a vegetarian, and why did you choose to?" he asked, folding the article and placing it on the table.

Grimmjow took a sip of his shake through the pink straw and exhaled, scooting closer to Ichigo. "Well… At first it was just a competition between me and Halibel on who could go the longest without eating meat…" he started.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but are you ready to order?" the waitress came over, notepad in hand.

Ichigo handed her the menu, having already memorized his order. "I'll have a garden salad, tossed well with a light ranch drizzle. Hold back the tomatoes… and go crazy with the cheese. Oh, and a cookie," he said, scooting towards Grimmjow.

The waitress scribbled down his order and giggled, "Okay then! I'll have both of your orders out in a bit." With that, she walked back out of sight.

"A cookie?" Grimmjow asked, amused. "Salad, hmm? Not trying to impress the veggie boy are ya?" he chuckled.

Ichigo blushed, turning his reddening face away from Grimmjow. "No, I happen to like salad thank you very much," he pouted. "Oh crap! I forgot to order a drink!" he cursed himself.

"It's okay," Grimmjow mumbled. "We can share mine…" he slid his glass towards Ichigo. The younger teen smiled and took a sip of the strawberry treat. "Well… Where was I? Oh yeah… It just started out as a competition, and then I decided to do some research. After seeing s lot of what animals had to go through I got really disgusted and decided to stay a vegetarian," he explained, taking the glass back from Ichigo.

"I see… Well, has your life been changed in any way after going vegetarian?" he asked, pushing a lock of hair behind his ear.

Grimmjow took another drink of the shake, handing the glass back to Ichigo. "Hmm… Sure. In a few different ways… I've gotten healthier… Now I make more positive decisions and stuff. I lost a lotta weight… then gained some muscle," he replied. "But… Sometimes I get these massive meat cravings… And I have to substitute it with another kind of _meat._ One that wouldn't count as cheating," Grimmjow whispered huskily into Ichigo's ear, making shivers rip throughout the younger teen's body.

Ichigo gulped, his pants getting slightly tighter. "Umm… Does that mean what I think it does…?" he asked nervously, suddenly feeling the intensity of the moment. Grimmjow's body heat was driving Ichigo crazy… He wanted more than anything to move closer, closing the small gap between the two boys and envelop himself in the older teen. His desire was almost as strong as the sanity inside of his head that screamed to try and keep it G-rated, especially since the two weren't even together.

"It means whatever you want it to mean," he purred back into Ichigo's ear, further unsettling the smaller teen. "Any more questions about my eating habits?" Grimmjow chuckled softly, leaning back against the soft red booth.

Ichigo let out a small sigh, taking small, nervous sips from the tall glass. "Nope… I'm fine for now. Oh look, here's our food…" he mumbled as the waitress came back with two plates of food. She set them on the table without a word and left the two alone.

Grimmjow picked up his veggie burger, taking small bites of it. "So… What kind of music do you like?" he asked after swallowing.

Ichigo took a forkful of salad into his mouth making sure to chew slowly to gather his thoughts. "Well… I like a lot of music. I enjoy rock… And some metal, just as long as it's not too hardcore. I'm secretly a pop freak, though," he laughed. "I cannot listen to country or hard techno. Anything that has a soothing melody is cool and I'll rarely listen to something classical. How about you?" he asked, taking another fork of salad into his mouth.

Grimmjow scrunched up his face in mild concentration, and then finally spoke up. "Rock. I love rock. But not anything too trashy. With most music it pretty much depends on the lyrics… But I have a soft spot for trance. I've never really been able to explain it," he smiled.

Ichigo finished his salad and placed the silver fork in the middle of the plate. "Do you play any instruments?" he asked, taking a small bite from his cookie.

"Hmm… I can play some stuff on guitar… But that's pretty much it," he replied. He gazed down at Ichigo and smiled. The orange haired teen gave off an aura of innocence. It was cute to see him nibbling on the cookie like a little kid. _'This kid could do so much better… I better not screw this up. It's my only chance to try and find someone decent…' _Grimmjow thought to himself. "You're so cute…" Grimmjow accidentally mumbled, immediately wanting the words to slip back into his mouth.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the other's words, a faint shade of pink on his face. "R-really?" he stammered. "Do you mean that?" he asked timidly.

Grimmjow raised his eyes in shock at Ichigo's sudden shyness. "Of course I mean it… I wouldn't say it unless I did," he mumbled softly. He grabbed Ichigo's hand and intertwined their fingers together. Ichigo smiled warmly, scooting in and closing the gap between the two. He let out a small satisfied sigh, loving the feel of his body pressed so close against Grimmjow's. "Here, finish your treat," Grimmjow picked up the fallen cookie from Ichigo's plate and placed it at his mouth. As he slid the baked good into Ichigo's mouth, the younger teen grabbed his hand. He held it in place just as the cookie slid past his lips. He quickly swallowed it, gently pushing Grimmjow's fingertips onto his soft lips. A wave of lust overcame the two hormone driven teens as Grimmjow slid his thumb over Ichigo's bottom lip. The young teen let out a small whimper as Grimmjow's thumb slowly slid in his mouth, allowing the teen to lick at it with his tongue.

Ichigo began to suck lightly, his eyes slowly closing. He was about to start sucking more vigorously, but he registered where he and Grimmjow still were. "Oh damn!" he whispered to himself as he pulled away from Grimmjow. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to… But I just… And then… Oh my…" Ichigo frantically whispered as he tried thinking of an excuse of his sudden lustful behavior.

"Ichigo, calm down. It's okay," Grimmjow assured him, patting his shoulder. "It was an… _Accident_… We all do things that like that…" he whispered. "Hmm… You have some crumbs on your face…" he mumbled. Ichigo raised his hand to wipe them away, but was stopped by Grimmjow. He grabbed his arm, tilting Ichigo's chin up with his other hand. "No, I'll take care of it," Grimmjow said, leaning in and lightly licking Ichigo's cheek.

Ichigo's eyes widened in complete shock at Grimmjow's sudden action. He pulled away from Ichigo, a sly grin plastered across his face. "Umm… I umm… I think we have to get back to school now," Ichigo mumbled, standing up abruptly.

"Sure, sure. Anything you want Ichi boy," Grimmjow laughed. "You go wait in the car. Here are the keys," Grimmjow said as he handed Ichigo the silver keychain. "I'll just pay the bill and we can get out of here.

...

As the events in the diner were unfolding, Orihime and Halibel sat across Rukia in the high school's lunchroom. "Hey… Where are Ichigo and Grimmjow?" she asked. Due to Halibel's sly grin and Orihime's constant giggles, she knew something had happened with the two boys. "C'mon! Tell me!" he whispered excitedly.

"Rukia, Rukia! Calm down girl! Grimmjow just took Ichigo on a lunch date away from the campus," Orihime squealed, trying to keep her voice down.

"Ohmygosh! NO WAY!" Rukia gasped in awe. "Yeah. They have to get together, now. It's not even an option anymore," she blurted out. "What's your opinion on it Halibel?" she asked.

Halibel thought about it for a moment, then came to a conclusion. "I think it's going to take a while… But then again it is Grimmjow… And I presume Ichigo is somewhat impatient… So for all we know it could happen tomorrow. Either way it's still adorable," she smiled.

"That's true…" Orihime placed a finger on her lip. "Oh! I forgot to ask earlier, but who is Szayel?" she asked.

Halibel answered the young teen with another question, "Szayel? Why do you ask?"

"Well, isn't he the guy that one freak slept with? We're just a little curious about him," Rukia piped in.

"Okay, well… Szayel Aporro Granz. He's an interesting character, I'll admit that. He's somewhat deranged… And usually comes off as a sadistic freak. But at heart, he's an intelligent sadistic freak. You've probably seen him around school. He has bright pink hair and he's usually talking to himself about the most random crap…" Halibel told the girls.

Rukia and Orihime looked at each other and gasped. "He's that really cute guy we saw! Darn! It figures he's gay…" Orihime pouted.

"Oh no, he's not gay. He's bi. I'm guessing he just slept with Nnoitra to get some blackmail on him…" she trailed off as she came to a realization. _'Of course! Maybe Szayel could help. He did used to be in the business after all. Perfect…' _"Actually, I think he has this lunch period. After we finish eating do you want to go look for him in the science building?" she asked casually. "I'm sure he would love to meet two pretty girls such as you…."

Orihime and Rukia blushed and giggled at the offer. "Sure. I'm almost done, how about you Rukia?" Orihime asked.

"Yup, I'm all done!" she said after swallowing large mouthfuls of food. "So, shall we get going?" she asked slightly too excited. The three girls walked to the tray disposal counter and placed theirs on the shiny silver counter. "So, what is he doing up in the science building, anyways?" Rukia asked curiously.

"He liked screwing around with stuff like that. Like I said, he's really smart. Probably more so than even Uryu Ishida," Halibel commented. "He can be dangerous while around chemicals and such, but only to people he sees as a threat," she mumbled in an odd tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Orihime asked.

"Oh! Well… If someone messes with him he'll probably just screw around with them with various chemicals. Induce sleep, mess with the nervous system, just stuff like that," she explained. "Well, here we are. He's probably in one of the labs on the second floor," she said as they walked into the science building. "Make sure not to make too much noise, there are other classes going on," she whispered as they walked down the hallway.

"I just noticed how creepy this place is. When it's silent you feel like you're in some kind of deserted school," Orihime babbled quietly. The girls reached the staircase at the end of the hallway and made their way up quickly.

"Look, that door is open. I'm more than willing to bet its Szayel," Halibel said, returning her voice to its former volume. A series of maniacal laughing, along with several loud popping noises and flashing lights, came from the room. "Yep, it's him. Come one," Halibel sighed.

Rukia glanced at Orihime nervously as the trio walked into the lab. There he was, bright pink hair flapping across his face as the chemicals he combined created a small explosion. "Who's there?" he asked in a serious tone, turning to face them. "Oh? Halibel?" he asked, walking over to the three. "What are you doing here? And who are these lovely young ladies?" he asked, picking up Orihime's hand and kissing it, causing the girl to blush and giggle.

"I'm Orihime Inoue, and this is Rukia Kuchiki," Orihime smiled.

"Oh? Nice to meet you Ms. Kuchiki. And you too Orihime," he grinned. "Not to be rude, but what are you three doing here? You know I don't like to be interrupted Halibel," he grunted, glaring at the senior.

"Well, we had a little scuffle with Nnoitra earlier, and these two wanted to meet the man he slept with," Halibel smirked.

Szayel let out a loud laugh, startling Orihime and Rukia. "Oh my, that wasn't pleasant. He's not very good at that kind of thing," he chuckled softly, running a hand through his soft hair. "Now, I'm guessing there's another reason you're here?" he asked her.

Halibel glanced at the two younger girls and turned to them nervously. "How about you girls go back? Class should be starting really soon. I'll see you in class Orihime. Bye Rukia," she ushered the two girls out of the room so quick they couldn't even say bye back. She shut the door and twisted the lock, making escape for the other student impossible. "I have to ask you something about blackmail," she said.

Szayel stared at her shocked at first, but then intrigued. "Blackmail? What do you have? Who is it on? Why do you need _my_ help?" he giggled sadistically.

"I don't have the blackmail Szayel, it's on me," Halibel grimaced.

His eyes widened in shock. "No way! Not for that…? Way to go Halibel! You've just dug your own grave!" he laughed heartily.

"Shut up you fool! You used to be on in it if you remember correctly," she growled, walking over to one of the windows. It's that damned Toshiro brat. I have no clue how he got his dirty little hands on that, but he did," she grunted in frustration.

Szayel frowned at her as she said this. "Yeah. I _was_ involved in it. Am I right now? Is any of the blame on me? No, it's not," he replied, flipping his hair over his shoulder and crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I got out of that a long time ago. And I was only involved with one half of it…" he whispered.

"Yeah. And before you left you taught me how to make it. I wonder who they're going to go after when they found out exactly what I've been doing," she threatened.

"Yeah, well who taught you the other half? Cirucci?" he laughed mockingly. "So? What do you want from me? Poison the brat's food? Impregnate a dozen girls with his sperm?" he asked coldly.

Halibel ran both of her hands through her hair in a nervous manner and walked over to Szayel, looking him straight in the eye. "I want you to dig up anything and everything about this boy. If you can't find anything worthy, then make it to where there is something. Plant evidence, drug him, I don't care what you do," she growled. "Just do it!"

The teen raised his eyes at her in shock. "Why should I do this in the first place?" he inquired. "We're old partners. That's it. I don't see anything else besides that…"

Halibel slammed her fist down on the counter in pure frustration. "You are the ONLY person who can help me with this. That little brat is asking for a lot of money Szayel. Help me with this and you get half the money he was supposed to get," she offered.

"That sounds good," the pink haired teen grinned. "I'll get on it when I can. Now if you don't mind, get out. I have work to do," he ordered.

Halibel walked back over to the door and before leaving, she reluctantly called back. "Just try not to kill him. That's all I'm asking," and with that, she left the room.

...

"Is it just me or was Halibel acting a little bit weird?" Orihime asked as she and Rukia exited the science building.

"I dunno… Kind of. I wouldn't worry about it, though," Rukia replied. "Maybe she's just on her period or something," she suggested.

"Hmm… Maybe. She just seemed kind of nervous I guess. Maybe I'm just over thinking again," she giggled sheepishly. "Szayel is soooo cute! Don't you think?"

Rukia giggled. "Yeah! He totally is! You should totally go for him! He seemed interested about you," she said.

"No… I think he was more interested in you," Orihime sighed.

Rukia stepped in front of the other girl with a stern expression across her face. "Orihime Inoue! He kissed your hand! He called you by your first name and me by 'Mrs. Kuchiki'. I think he's a little bit more interested in you!" she lectured her. "You have such low self-esteem…" she said in a softer tone. She grabbed Orihime's hand and looked directly into her eyes. "You're an amazing girl with a good heart and huge boobs. Any guy would be lucky to have you," she smiled.

"Thanks Rukia," Orihime pulled in the girl for a tight hug. "You're the best friend a girl could ask for!" she laughed as the two made their was across the campus.

"No problem. Hey… Can I ask you something?" she asked somewhat hesitantly. At Orihime's nod of approval, she started. "Well.. Renji has been acting kind of strange lately. He was at my house last night, and he seemed just… Weird. Every time I see him he looks away. He hasn't talked to me for the past few days… It's really weird. What do you think it could be?" she asked.

Orihime scrunched up her face in thought. "Well… I have no idea what it could be. Maybe he likes you? But he's gay… That's out of the question. Did he say why he was at your house?" Orihime bit her bottom lip.

"Something about asking my brother for extra credit. But he doesn't take psychology…" Rukia sighed.

"Okay… You're going to think I'm crazy…" Orihime stopped in her tracks. "What if he were sleeping around with your brother?" she blurted out.

Rukia's mouth opened wide at what Orihime just said. "ORIHIME! That's impossible!" she burst out in laughter. "For one, that's illegal. Big brother would never do that… I'll just try and get Renji alone and ask him myself what's wrong," she said in between laughs.

Orihime shook her head slowly. "Like I said… You would have thought it was crazy," she sighed. The bell rung across the campus, signaling the end of their lunch. "Oh, there goes the bell. We better get to class," Orihime yawned. "I almost forgot! I wonder where Ichigo and Grimmjow are!" Orihime gasped.

"They'll show up eventually," Rukia mumbled. "Now let's worry about ourselves. I don't wanna be late." she said as the two girls ran to the building.

The two said their farewells as they walked to their respective classes. Orihime entered her classroom, scanning it for Ichigo and Grimmjow. "Hmm…" she muttered worriedly.

"Hey," Halibel sighed as she took a seat next to Orihime. "Are the two boys back yet?" she asked.

"Nope… Not yet. I hope they're not going to be late…" Orihime mumbled.

...

"Grimmjow! We're gonna be late!" Ichigo sighed as the older teen stepped into the car. "What took so long?" he asked.

"Well, the waitress took forever getting the receipt over to me, and when she finally did it turned out to be the wrong one so I had to go up to the counter and complain," he sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry Ichigo…" he frowned as he strapped on his seatbelt.

Ichigo clicked his buckle in, smiling back up at Grimmjow. "It's okay… We're not gonna be that late anyways… Maybe Mrs. Yoruichi hasn't even realized it yet…" he whispered.

Grimmjow grinned as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Yeah, maybe. I'm gonna go a little bit faster than earlier so we're not too late… Hold on," he laughed as they shot off. Ichigo gripped the edges of his seat as Grimmjow raced through the streets, narrowly missing several cars. Before Ichigo knew it, they were back on school grounds. "Okay, we're only about five minutes late. Hurry, let's go!" he said as he parked the car.

Ichigo opened the door, still trying to get used to Grimmjow's insane driving. "Right. Let's go…" he mumbled as the two ran across the campus. They burst into the classroom gasping for air. "Sorry… We're… Late…" Ichigo said in-between gulps for air.

Mrs. Yoruichi looked at the two, obviously amused. "You're going to have to talk to me about it after class. Take a seat Ichigo. Grimmjow, you can be the next one to do the writing exercise," she ordered.

"Thank you," Ichigo sighed, walking back to his seat next to Orihime. "I'll tell you about it later," Ichigo mumbled to the girl before she got a chance to ask.

Grimmjow walked up to the board, erasing Ichigo's previous poem. "Okay, what's the prompt?" he asked.

"Patience Grimmjow! Okay, here it is. Light to darkness. Use your imagination. You have as much time as you need," she read.

'_What? You've gotta be kidding me! That prompt is so much shorter than mine!'_ Ichigo thought.

"Hmm…" Grimmjow grunted as he started scribbling down words on the board. He wrote the entire thing without stopping, only going back to fix any spelling mistakes he made. After about ten minutes of waiting, the class got to see his latest literary work.

_Perfect together, an illusion you once made. _

_Slowly but surely your love did fade._

_Alone in the dark, not sure what to do…_

_In my mind I kept an image of you._

_Captivated, mesmerized by your mockery of love,_

_What will it take for me to rise above?_

_You made me feel pain, you made me feel joy…_

_You treated me like a simple toy. _

_You used and hurt me… But I shall always remember_

_When we first met… A distant September. _

_Memories flood back, they refuse to cease!_

_It is my heart you refused to release._

_Feelings of misery, feelings of pain_

_Drop onto my soul like acid rain. _

_Back to you, I go like a fool. _

_Only to fall back into your toxic pool. _

_Crying out in pain, I long to attack,_

_For not once you ever thought to look back!_

_I lost track of time, all of my senses…_

_Somehow you managed to rip down my fences._

_Light angel kisses, but what did they hide?_

_A demon ready to take me on one hell of a ride. _

_Dazed and confused, I stray in the dark,_

_Only to stumble upon a guardian's mark._

_Little by little, his light shone through…_

_A pure and blissful heart! My dreams come true._

_He never left my side, never pushed me away…_

_He sleeps in my arms… forever to lay._

"There ya go," he grunted, walking back to his seat.

"Good Grimmjow! Now, we'll go over what exactly this exercise does for us…" she said as the class finished reading Grimmjow's work.

...

The bell chimed across the school, ending fourth period. Renji Abarai walked out of his English class, trying to get certain people out of his head. "Damn it! Why is he so…" he mumbled to himself.

"Renji? Could I see you in my class for a few minutes?" a voice asked.

Renji spun around and looked at the older man in shock. A blush spread across his features as he mumbled, "Sure thing Mr. Kuchiki…" The two made their way across the hallway and slipped unnoticed into Byakuya's classroom. The older man locked the door without letting Renji noticed and closed most of the blinds. "What is it that you need?" he whispered.

"It's not something I need… It's something I want…" Byakuya whispered into the teen's ear.

Renji gulped as his face matched the color of his hair. "A-and what would that be?" he grumbled.

Byakuya spun the other around so they were facing each other and smashed their lips together. "You…" He grunted, forcing Renji up against one of the walls.

"Mm… Mr. Kuchiki… We shouldn't be doing this," Renji whispered as Byakuya slid of both of their shirts. "Please… I think Rukia's suspicious… Can't we… Mmm!" he moaned out as the older man expertly sucked and nibbled on Renji's collar bone.

"Don't worry about any of this Renji… No one is ever going to know…" he whispered, getting on his knees. "Try not to make any loud noises, you never know who's trying to listen in," he purred, his voice filled with lust. He slowly unzipped the teen's pants, revealing…

(I had to stop here to keep it T. Oops. =])

...

A lone figure walked through the empty halls, making his way to the main office. He tilted his head down and shoved his hands in his pockets, eyes devoid of any emotion. He walked into the brightly lit office, facing Menoly. "Is Mr. Aizen in his office?" he asked in a monotonous voice.

"Tch. Of course he's in there Ulquiorra. What do you want?" she asked harshly.

"That's none of your business. I'll be going in now," he replied.

Menoly gaped at him in shock. "Who do you think you are Ulquiorra? You can't just barge into there like that! Try waiting like the rest of us!" she snapped.

He looked at her coldly, a frown on his lips. "I don't have to wait like trash such as you," he said. He walked into Aizen's office, softly closing the door behind him. "You needed my assistance?" he asked, facing the vice principal.

"Ahh, yes. Have a seat Ulquiorra. I have a favor to ask," Aizen smiled as the teen took a seat across from him. "There's a student… His name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I want you to keep a close eye on him. I fear he might become troublesome to me, and he tends to draw in a lot of unnecessary attention," he explained.

"Yes sir. Is there any specific reason I'm the one who was assigned this?" he asked.

"I thought you might ask that," Aizen closed his eyes and placed his chin in his hands. "I've heard a few rumors going around that he and Grimmjow have been seeing each other. I thought you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on him, too," he opened his eyes once more, looking directly into Ulquiorra's.

The teen nodded in understanding. "Yes sir. I'll keep an eye on the both of them," he said, standing up. "Now, I shall be on my way," and with that, he left the office.

...

Renji was sprawled across the floor in Byakuya's classroom, gasping out for air. "Why do I let you do this to me?" he asked softly.

"Because. I'm the only one who can give it to you how you want it," he replied coldly. "Now get your clothes on and get out as fast as you can. We only have five minutes until fifth period is over," he said in a stoic tone.

Renji frowned as he slipped back into his clothes, shivering at the older man's tone. "Okay, fine. Bye…" he whispered as he slipped out of the classroom. He ran into the nearest bathroom, banging his fist against a mirror. "Damn!" he grunted. He tilted his head down, his smooth, scarlet hair falling around his face.

"Quite a situation you've gotten yourself into there… Renji Abarai," a voice called out from a far corner of the bathroom.

Renji spun around, a lethal tone in his voice. "What in the hell are you talking about? Who are you?" he asked harshly. He clenched his fists, grinding his teeth.

"Calm down, just calm down. No reason to panic. I won't tell anyone about your secret affair with Mr. Kuchiki…" the voice replied.

Renji's eyes widened, surprise shining in his eyes. "W-what are you talking about? And why don't you come out of the shadows already?" he growled.

"As you wish…" he said, finally stepping into the light.

"You..? You're Uryu Ishida! How did you?" Renji began, stopping only because he remembered how forbidden his relationship was.

Uryu adjusted his glasses, letting out a soft chuckle. "I'm not an idiot. I know about you two… You might as well stop trying to act as if nothing is going on," he mumbled, walking over to Renji.

"What do you want from me? You better not freaking tell anyone! I'll kick your ass! He and I would get into so much trouble!" Renji snarled, trying to intimidate the teen.

"Hmp. Don't worry, I wasn't planning on telling anyone. But there is one thing I want to keep quiet…" he whispered, moving even closer to the older teen.

"Yeah, and what is that?" he grunted.

Uryu slipped in, closing the gap between them. He wrapped an arm around Renji's waist, pulling the boy in for a kiss. The two stood there for several minutes, tongues in a passionate wrestle for dominance. Uryu explored Renji's mouth, able to taste the sex Renji just had several minutes ago. "You…" he whispered as the two pulled away.

"Shit," was all Renji could mumble before he leaned in for another kiss.

...

The bell echoed across the hallways of the large school, dismissing the students to their sixth periods. "It was just another lunch…" Ichigo mumbled, trying to avoid Orihime and Rukia's rapid chain of questions. "We ran into Mr. Ukitake and Mr. Kyoraku… and then made out… A waitress thought we were on a double date, Grimmjow and I talked about some stuff when the teachers left, I sucked on his finger like a whore, he licked a few crumbs off my cheek, and we got to school late. That's all that happened," he blurted out in one breath, trying to get to their Spanish class as soon as possible.

Orihime and Rukia gaped at each other, absorbing each bit of information he just gave them. "Whoa! Ichigo! That's… Wow! I mean… You ran into them?" Rukia asked.

"You did _what _to his thumb? Then he did what to you? You have to be lying! No way! Oh my god!" Orihime gasped.

Ichigo sighed, sitting down in a desk near a window. He looked out to see a large assembly of grey clouds looming in the distance. "Looks like more rain…" he mumbled to himself. "Look, I'll tell you girls everything that happened in more detail after school, okay? We can go to my house…" he grunted, a blush spread across his face.

"Fine. We'll go to our houses first and pick up some clothes. This is gonna take all night to talk about. Do you think your dad would mind if we stayed the night?" Rukia asked, placing her stuff on a desk.

"No. You two are like his third and fourth daughters," Ichigo sighed. "I hope it rains tonight. For some reason I've been enjoying it more and more lately," he mumbled.

"Yeah, same with me. Even more than when we were kids… Now it has some sort of… Magical effect on me. I'm more alive when it rains… Oh, and you meant fourth and fifth daughters. You forgot to count yourself," Orihime giggled, dodging a book Ichigo threw at her.

"Ohh! Are we planning a sleepover! How exciting! I remember my teen years! They were the best!" Neliel giggled from behind them. "Just don't let the drama swallow you up… It always changes people…" she sighed sadly. "Well, time for another day of Spanish!" she smiled, walking to the front of the class. The class went by pretty fast, so fast that when the bell rung, the students didn't want to leave. "Darn. There goes the bell! Don't you guys think it always interrupts just as the exciting things happened? Oh well, I guess we end up seeing it eventually. Have a good day students!" Neliel called out as the students walked out of the classroom.

"Is it me or did it seem as if at the very end, the thing about the bell, wasn't to us?" Orihime asked Ichigo and Rukia as they made their way to the science building. "It just seemed like she was talking to someone else…" she mumbled.

Rukia laughed, patting the girl on her head. "Your imagination sure is active today." The three walked into their classroom to see Mr. Urahara yet again. On the board was written "Sorry students. More unfinished business. My deepest apologies, Soi Fon." Mr. Urahara talked about the various ways to shut down the vital organs of the human body, something that surely wasn't planned. The bell rung after quite some time, dismissing the students.

"Is it me or did those last two classes just flash by?" Ichigo yawned as the three walked out of the classroom.

"Now that you mention it… They kinda did… Maybe it's just how distracted we are," Rukia wondered aloud.

Ichigo looked at her curiously, trying to figure something out. "I know what I'm distracted by, whats up with you two?" he asked, walking out of the building into the clouded sky.

"We met this really cute guy today. His name is Szayel. He's the one that slept with that really tall guy. He's bi, and he's really smart. He also seems to be friends with Halibel, so how bad could he be?" Orihime babbled mostly to herself.

Ichigo was about to reply to her, but they were interrupted as a sleek blue car drove up to them. The window rolled down to reveal Grimmjow's grinning face. "You guys need a ride home?" he asked.

Another car pulled up to them, this one a bright yellow Porsche. The window slid down to reveal Halibel's smirking face. "It's not exactly safe to drive with that lunatic. He's a speed demon in that thing," she said. "If you girls need a lift I can give you one, I'm sure Ichigo wants to ride with Grimmjow…" she offered.

"Sure!" Rukia winked to Ichigo as she passed him and climbed into the back seat of the yellow car.

"Well see you later Ichigo," Orihime giggled as she climbed into the front seat and the three girls zoomed off.

"Well, sure…" Ichigo grumbled shyly, walking to the other side of the car and stepping in. "Thanks…" he said to Grimmjow as he strapped on the seatbelt.

"So where do you live?" he asked, rolling the tinted window up. Ichigo gave him directions as they navigated through the town, finally coming to a stop at Ichigo's house. "Oh, before you go… Can you write down your number for me?" he asked.

"S-sure," Ichigo mumbled, scribbling his number down on a piece of paper and handing it to Grimmjow. "I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled, stepping out of the car. Grimmjow drove off, leaving Ichigo alone.

...

"Wow Halibel! This is such a nice car!" Orihime exclaimed as they waited outside of Rukia's house. "It's so cute! Fast, too. It's not everyday you see someone driving something like this," she said in awe.

"Yeah. I beat out some other girl for it. She was a bitch, too. Really short, pixie haircut. She tried to intimidate me or something, but I ended up making her scared. I hope she didn't take it too bad…" she mumbled.

Rukia knocked on the window, asking Halibel to pop open the trunk. Orihime got out so she could climb back into the backseat, and when both girls were in Halibel drove off. "Okay, now we can go to Ichigo's house. Thanks so much for the ride, Halibel," Rukia sighed.

"No problem," she replied. They drove back in the direction to Ichigo's house. The two got out of the car and retrieved their bags from the trunk. They waved to Halibel as she drove off, presumably to the mall.

"Well, lets go!" Rukia giggled, opening the front door to Ichigo's house. "Hey Yuzu!" she called out as they walked into the living room. "Is your brother in his room?" she asked.

"Yup. He's waiting for you guys. Dinner should be ready in a few hours. We're having spaghetti, I hope you don't mind," she said, running around the kitchen gathering cooking ingredients.

"Not at all! Sounds delicious! Can't wait," Orihime giggled as the two made their way up the stairs. Orihime and Rukia barged into Ichigo's room as he was slipping Grimmjow's jacket on. "Heyyy Ichigo!" Orihime giggled.

"Hmm… So you took of your jacket and put his on. Oh yeah, you want him. A lot. It's so obvious," Rukia giggled.

Ichigo scowled at them, letting out a small sigh. "You two are such idiots… It's comfortable thank you very much. You're just jealous," he fake pouted.

"Right… So, tell us about what happened during your little lunch date!" Orihime giggled excitedly as Rukia shut Ichigo's door.

"I already told you what happened… The only think I have to add is the fact that I really like him…" Ichigo mumbled, falling back onto his bed. \

"Ugh, fine. Mr. Grumpy. I'm gonna put on some music," Rukia complained, walking over to Ichigo's stereo.

"Wait, no!" Ichigo yelled as she turned it one.

"Huh? Why?" she asked, pushing the small button.

A loud boom erupted from the stereo, slightly scaring Rukia. Music blasted as she fell back in a fit of giggles. "_LOVE ME, HATE ME, SAY WHAT YOU WANT ABOUT ME! BUT ALL OF THE BOYS AND ALL OF THE GIRLS ARE BEGGING TO IF YOU SEEK AMY!" _loud music poured through the room as Ichigo got up and ran to turn it off.

"Like I said, you two are idiots!" he grumbled.

Rukia and Orihime were sprawled across the floor, laughing nonstop. Tears started welling up in their eyes due to the intensity of their laughter. "Really Ichigo? All of… the boys and… girls are… Begging to… Seek you?" Rukia gasped, trying to compose herself.

Orihime sat up, still giggling slightly. "We're sorry, but we can't help it. You're so easy to make fun of," she snorted.

"Yeah. And It's really easy to kill someone in their sleep," he grumbled.

"Ohhh! I think he just threatened us Orihime!" Rukia was still laughing madly, failing to stop.

"I certainly don't wanna Piece of him," Orihime gasped, making the girls erupt in an even louder round of laughter.

Ichigo sighed, walking out of the room. "I'm gonna go get something to drink, you two better be calm when I get back," he grunted.

"W-wait Ichigo! Gimmie More of your exciting personality!" she shouted out at him, making the two girls nearly suffocate with laughter.

By the time Ichigo returned, the two girls had stopped their laughing fit and had resumed to normal. "Oh, I forgot to tell you guys! Grimmjow asked for my number," he said, sitting down on his bed.

"Really? Did you give it to him?" Orihime asked, taking a sip from the bottle of water Ichigo brought her.

"Yeah, of course," he replied, walking over to his window. He opened it, letting a soft breeze enter. The grey clouds seemed to have moved closer, making it darker much faster than usual. "Hmm… I guess it's gonna be rainy for a while," he stretched, walking back over to his seat on the bed.

The three teens gossiped, only interrupted by the occasional violent gust of wind and when Yuzu and Karin brought them dinner. They talked about stuff like school, but mostly Grimmjow. Orihime and Rukia teased him constantly, only stopping when Ichigo was going to make them sleep in the living room. By the time they were ready to go to bed, a light drizzle had started, causing Ichigo to shut the door. The three changed into their night clothes and Orihime and Rukia rolled out their sleeping bags. Ichigo switched his phone to vibrate and the three said their goodnights. The rain became more and more violent as time went on, the constant pattering making the three fall asleep faster. Ichigo slept peacefully, and was deep in sleep when a vibrating sensation came from his lower body. He was pulled out of his sleep as someone was calling him. He flipped open his phone, whispering so he wouldn't wake the girls. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Grimmjow," a voice called through the phone. "I hope I didn't wake you up… I'm sorry if I did…" he mumbled.

Ichigo sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. "You woke me up, but it's fine. What do you need?" he yawned.

"Well… I was just wondering if you wanted to sneak out and I could take you on a little ride. It's a lightning storm and I wanna show you just how amazing one could be," he explained.

"Umm… Sure!" Ichigo whispered back. "Just let me get ready! How long do you think it'll take you to get here?" he asked, tiptoeing around his room so he wouldn't wake up either of the two girls.

"I'm already outside," he replied.

Ichigo could hear the grin in his voice. "Okay, I'm just gonna get ready. I'll be right out," he whispered, clicking his phone shut. He put together a simple outfit, a pair of blue jeans and a blue jean jacket over a white shirt. He softly closed his door behind him, sneaking down the stairs. He slipped his shoes on and walked out the front door, making sure not to slam it after him. He ran into the rain, trying to get to Grimmjow's car as fast as he could. "Hey! So where are we gonna go?" Ichigo greeted Grimmjow as he closed the door.

"Well… I was thinking this little meadow a little out past town. It has an amazing view. It's really cool," he said. "Nice outfit, by the way. Simple yet adorable. It looks really good on you," Grimmjow winked.

"Thanks," Ichigo replied. The two drove off in the rain, drops of water falling with amazing force. Lightning flashed across the sky every once in a while as the two made their way out of town.

"You're gonna get a little wet, I hope you don't mind," Grimmjow said, turning to Ichigo.

"No, not at all. I'll be fine. I like getting wet," he smiled. The two finally slowed down after about ten minutes of driving, and Grimmjow turned the car off as they reached a small clearing. There were hundreds of flowers blooming, not to mention dozens of trees scattered throughout the vast field.

"C'mon," Grimmjow mumbled, stepping out of the car. Ichigo followed him, walking towards the large field.

"Wow! You're right! The view is amazing! You can see the sky so clearly!" Ichigo laughed, tilting his head up to the sky.

Grimmjow walked over to one of the trees, standing under its protective branches. "Do you wanna just wander around here with me for a while?" he asked.

"Sure! Sounds good," Ichigo hollered over the roar of the storm. The two walked around, gazing up at the sky when the lightning flashed. "This is really great!" Ichigo smiled, wrapping his arms around one of Grimmjow's.

"Look, we can sit here," Grimmjow whispered in his ear. Grimmjow sat down on a pure white rock, grabbing Ichigo and pulling him onto his lap. The two sat there for quite a long time, enjoying each other's company. Ichigo started to nod off after a while, signaling Grimmjow to get him home. "You're really tired… Here, let's get you home," he mumbled, standing up while carrying Ichigo bridal style.

"Mm… Grimmjow… You can put me down…" Ichigo mumbled, snuggling closer to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow chuckled, walking back to his car. "No I can't. I don't wanna put you down… It's fine. Don't worry…" he whispered down to the boy in his arms.

"Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I want to thank you…" Ichigo whispered over the loud boom of the thunder.

"Thank me? For what?" he asked.

"For this… For today. The lunch… And this… It's… been amazing," Ichigo yawned.

Grimmjow looked down at the tired boy, wanting more than anything to hold him through the rest of the night. "You don't have to do anything to thank me Ichigo… I wanted to do all of this…" he whispered back.

"That's not the point… I still want to thank you," Ichigo replied, locking eyes with Grimmjow. His pure blue eyes drew Ichigo in, making his heart beat faster.

"And how would you do that?" he whispered back, gazing warmly into Ichigo's pure brown eyes.

Lighting flashed across the sky once more, illuminating both sets of eyes. The emotions matched, both highly intense. Desire was the most prominent of them, both boys feeling it shooting through their bodies. "Like this…" he whispered over the loud booming. He wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, grasping locks of Grimmjow's soaked hair in between his fingers. Ichigo leaned in, closing the gap between the two boys with a long awaited first kiss.

...

WOOOOOOOO! CHAPTER FIVE COMPLETE! I know, it was long. I know, it was bad. Oh well. =]. There was some drama in there, huh? :D Haha

Sorry it took forever to get out. I was being lazy. :P

THEY FINALLY KISSED OMFGGGG. XD. I suck at writing scenes like that. ._. Oh yeah, tons of failed smut in this chapter. Wooo. Bahaha.

Okay. Reviews. The ones from chapter four were like AMAZING. ALL of them. They were super helpful. I mean it. Big thanks to all of you. Would you please tell me how you felt about this chapter? It would me more than helpful, thank you very much.

Disclaimer two: I don't own Britney Spears. =]. I WISH I did. Ha… Oh, Alice from twilight made a small Cameo. XD. Any of you notice that? Haha. I don't own that, either. I do own the poem, though.

Chapter six, (OMG) is being written. :P. Out in a week or so.

Thanks for all of the wonderful support, I appreciate it greatly.


	6. Breaking the Storm

First of all, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed and has been checking on this fanfic. I'm back, and more ready than ever.

Alright. Let's recap this shit. I know you probably don't need it, but I do damn it. XD. Okay, so Ichigo and Grimmjow kissed. Awesome. Halibel has some super duper secrets. Cool. Toshiro is butting into them. Not cool. Nnoitra hates Ichigo and Lisa is kick ass. Orihime likes Szayel, and Rukia is a slut. Not really, but oh well. Ulquiorra has some mission from Aizen. Andddd, Bya is fucking Renji, who's fucking Uryu. The teachers are dating. Awesome possum. Oh, and it's all stormy. I suck at titling chapters, and it's summer again. I'm picking up this story again. I'm going to try and do my best to revive the story you guys loved, and make it better. If I fail, I'm so sorry. =_= My English teacher was HELL BENT on changing my writing style so it wouldn't be as emotional. So, Yeah. Oops. It might have gotten better, though. You never know. Now, for the disclaimers…

I don't own anything. At all. Just the plotline. :3.

It's rated T for teen!

Okay. Hmm. Please read this, and review it. Tell me what you think! I'm FINALLY back to the writing scene! Woohoo!

Hopefully my writing has gotten better. It's up to you to decide(:

Sooo, READDD :D

oh yeah and a ... means a scene change. Just so you know.

…

Ichigo pulled away from the kiss and gazed back into Grimmjow's teal eyes. For once, he wasn't able to read them. He's always been good at that. He couldn't decipher what the other boy wanted. A chill ran up his spine as he realized his eyes must be reflecting the same thing. "G… Grimmjow…," he whispered lightly. The rain crashed around them, a silent roar.

Grimmjow bit his bottom lip, not sure what to do. "I'm sorry… If that… Startled ya or something," he mumbled quietly.

"No, that's not it at all!" Ichigo quickly replied. He leaned his head on Grimmjow's sturdy chest, closing his eyes. He breathed in through his nose, slowly exhaling from his mouth. His heart began to beat at a faster pace, thudding to the point that it was all he could hear. Thuds loud as tribal drums beat rhythmically within his body, filling him with life. "It's just… Can we do it again?" he suddenly asked, a splash of red tinting his face.

Grimmjow looked down at the teen he was holding in his arms. He let out a strong laugh, his chest shaking against Ichigo's. After he calmed down, he whispered into the other's ear, "Of course we can do it again. Anything for you."

He practically purred out the last part, making Ichigo's body tingle. He opened his sensual brown eyes and looked back into Grimmjow's. "You mean that? Really?" he whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

The older teen pressed his lips against Ichigo's, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue along Ichigo's bottom lip. Ichigo gasped, opening his mouth. Their tongues began a fierce battle for dominance, swirling around each other and flicking out. Grimmjow buried his hands in the soaked orange curls. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his friend's neck, pushing their bodies together. The incessant rain that was pelting them down had absolutely no effect on the hormone ridden teens.

Grimmjow picked Ichigo up, carrying him over to a large tree without once breaking the kiss. He pressed the younger teen against the bark, picking up one of Ichigo's legs and wrapping it around his waist. He nibbled down on Ichigo's lip, eliciting a sensual moan from him. He chuckled into the kiss, causing a vibration on the other boy's tongue. Grimmjow began to kiss his jaw, slowly starting a trail of kisses downwards.

At the same time, he began to rhythmically grind his waist against Ichigo's. When he got down to his neck, he bit down lightly and began to suck on the skin. He started pushing harder against Ichigo's crotch, rubbing their clothed and soaked members together. This made both teens moan out in appreciation.

Ichigo was experiencing worlds of pleasure. His neck was a very sensitive part of his body. Of course, this was his first time ever doing something like this. The thrill of it was too much to handle. When Grimmjow just so happened to nibble on an extremely sensitive part of his neck he let out a low moan, arching his back.

Grimmjow stopped his assault on his neck, looking back into his eyes. "Oh? You like that, don't you? Just wait until I do more to you," he grunted. He flipped their positions so he was against the trunk and slowly slid down to the ground, bringing Ichigo with him.

When Ichigo was successfully straddling him, they began to kiss again. Within seconds, the kiss deepened to new levels. Ichigo no longer noticed the strong winds that chilled his bones. He paid no attention to the heavy drops of rain that fell upon the two. None of it bothered him. When he was in Grimmjow's arms, he felt safe. The body heat the two made from their actions was enough to make the cold disappear completely.

The kiss was fierce, and Ichigo began to discover other tricks and secrets. He slowly began to grind his ass into Grimmjow's crotch, making the other growl deeply in pleasure.

The teal haired boy began another assault on his neck, resulting in Ichigo panting and moaning. "Oh, Gri-I-mowwww~~~~" He gasped out in between breaths.

This only caused the other teen to grunt and pound his wet groin into Ichigo's bottom. A shot of lightning cracked across the sky causing Ichigo to slam down into Grimmjow's crotch, making both boys hiss loudly. Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's shirt collar, dragging the boy on top of him. "I want you so bad…" he grunted, nibbling on Grimmjow's ear.

"Say no more," he growled, unzipping his pants.

Ichigo could see the outline of Grimmjow's sex organ, causing his to jump in response. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's back, lifting him on to his lap. He laid down in the moist ground, oblivious to the mud and rain flying around the two teens. Ichigo blushed as his pants were unzipped, exposing his member to the chill winds.

"C'mere," Grimmjow mumbled, pulling the boy down to his lips again. The two kissed passionately, and Ichigo began to take his shirt off. The wet fabric clung to his skin, making it difficult to perform the task. His lover pulled it off swiftly, soaking in his body. Lean, pale, smooth, and irresistible. The kiss deepened, and soon Grimmjow had taken off his shirt, too.

Their bodies pressed against each other, raising grunts and moans filled with lust. Ichigo's conscious battled his sex drive, and signals to stop were being sent to his body. He didn't want to listen, however, and continued divulging in Grimmjow's body.

Only when Grimmjow began to probe into Ichigo's boxers did worry shatter the hazy glass of need. Ichigo broke the kiss and took a few shallow breaths. "G-Grimmjow… I'm not sure if we should… Be… Doing this…" he gasped out between breaths.

Grimmjow stopped what he was doing and removed his hands from their positions. He looked into Ichigo's warm, brown eyes. Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating them perfectly. The shock of white light sent rivers of chocolate pouring into his eyes. This action caused Grimmjow to open his mouth in shock.

"Of course… I'm fine. It's no problem…" he whispered, leaning up and kissing Ichigo's ear lobe. "But it was fun, I mean it," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around the younger teen.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he embraced the older teen, holding him in his arms. The two sat like that for several minutes. The rain bounced off their skin, slowly dripping down in other places. The dark skies continued to spew out flashes of lightning and cough out roars of thunder. Yet, to Ichigo, it all seemed muffled.

It was just a small rumble compared to his heart pulsing in his ear drums. "We should get dressed," he mumbled, biting down lightly on Grimmjow's shoulder. He looked up and smiled, retrieving Ichigo's soaked shirt from the ground.

"I think they're a little bit too wet for that… You can just put on some clothes when we get to my house," he yawned, slowly standing up. He began walking towards his car, looking back at the dumbfounded Ichigo still sitting on the ground. He cocked an eyebrow, looking at him in curiosity. "Aren't ya comin? You'll get sick if ya stay out in th' rain like that," he grinned, opening the passenger door.

Ichigo snapped out of his daze and walked over to the door. "Thank you," he mumbled before getting in. When Grimmjow got in the car, he turned a dial to make the heat come on. Waves of hot air blasted out of the vents, warming the two shirtless boys. "So… Am I like… Gonna sleep at your house?" Ichigo asked, looking out the window.

Grimmjow started the car, pulling out of the field. "Well duh. No way you'll be able ta get back in yer house like tha'. At least not without wakin someone up," he replied.

Ichigo looked over at him and a small hint of red danced across his face. "Good. I wouldn't like it any other way," he stated with a small smile.

The rest of the ride was silent. Well, as silent as it could be in a raging storm. The rain pelted the car like small bullets. It mixed in with the occasional crash of thunder, flirting exotically with the steady hum the car made. A medley of strange sounds came together to soothe Ichigo with a slurred and blurry song. Before he knew it, his head was resting against the window. Not much longer, and he was asleep.

Grimmjow looked over at this, and a small grin sliced his fine features. "Strange kid, that's fer sure… I hope it all goes well," he sighed out loud. He drove up to the apartment complex, parking in his designated spot. He exited the car and walked over to Ichigo's side. He opened the door, picking up the sleeping teen. He smiled one last time before kissing his forehead, then walked to his door.

…

Ichigo woke up, opening his eyes slowly. He remembered what had happened instantly. It was still dark out, so it couldn't have been that early… He looked at an alarm clock near him. It read, "4:36 A.M." He yawned quietly and shifted his body. He noticed Grimmjow sleeping peacefully next to him.

"He really is a nice guy, huh?" he mumbled, closing his eyes. He snuggled up to the older teen. To his surprise, Grimmjow wrapped him up in his arms and pulled him in closer. Ichigo smiled and fell back into a warm sleep.

…

As the sun began to kiss the tips of the sky, Renji Abarai stepped out of his car. "Tch. Damn bastard, making me come to school this early…" he groaned, closing the red door. He pulled out a small parchment, reading over it again.

"Meet me in the school parking lot at 5:30 A.M. sharp. I'm sure you don't want nasty rumors being spread around, do you?" was all it read. His brown eyes scanned the empty lot again. He looked down at his watch to make sure he got the time right.

"Ugh, really? It's EARLY for cryin out freakin' loud. Bastard better be here soon or else…" he trailed off, lost in thought. A scowl rested upon his face as he pushed a hand through his own crimson hair. At that moment, a glint from the corner attracted his attention.

He turned swiftly, peering into the darkness. "Who's there? Is that you Ishida?" he yelled out, crumbling the paper in his fist.

Szayel emerged from his hiding place and smiled venomously at the other teen. "Hello, Abarai. Long time no see," he sneered.

Renji's eyes grew as he laid his gaze upon his mysterious note leaver. "You…" he whispered. "Szayel Aporro Granz! What do YOU want with me?" he asked, squinting his eyes. He began to worry. Szayel was known for his dirty tactics. He remembered back to when he uncovered the scandal between two of the teachers.

Szayel ran a hand through his silky pink hair, a look of frustration painted on his features. "Don't get too excited, idiot," he finally said, letting his hair fall around his amber eyes. A demented grin appeared on his features once more as he continued, "I just need some information off you. In return, I won't tell anyone about you and Ishida."

A wave of relief washed over Renji as he spoke. "Information? About what?" he sighed out, closing his eyes and massaging his temples.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. Tell me everything you know about him," he replied as he walked over to Renji's car. The sun began to rise further into the sky, coloring in the pale clouds. Pinks and reds danced against light hues of blue and purple as the two teens stood under the sky.

Renji looked back at him confused. "what? Why him? He's only a sophomore. You're a senior… I didn't even know that you knew him," he yawned, leaning against his car. At his irritated expression, Renji quickly blurted out, "I don't know much about him, myself. Other than he's extremely smart. Oh… And he has a special connection with another girl… Hinamori! Momo Hinamori!" he exclaimed, hoping it was enough to get the bespectacled boy off his case.

Szayel jotted down a few notes in a small notebook before closing it and turning to Renji. "That wasn't completely useless, I suppose," he said. He began to walk away before stopping abruptly. "If I find out that you were withholding information from me…" he whispered, turning his head to look back at the boy. "Then I'll personally make a point to tell everyone about your affair with Psychology professor Byakuya Kuchiki," he giggled maniacally.

Renji nearly fell from shock. Thoughts rushed through his head. 'HOW COULD HE…!' he thought, leaning further on to his car for support. A sinking feeling settled in his gut making him nauseas. As soon as he appeared, Szayel was gone. "Tch. Stupid bastards. How did everyone find out about this…?" he whined.

He got back in his car, starting the engine. "Might as well get some breakfast…" he grumbled, looking at the dashboard. His radio blinked "5:58" back at him. His scowl grew as he pulled out of the parking lot.

At the same time, a small green buggy drove into the lot, parking in a teacher's reservation. "We're HEREEE~" Neliel called out, turning the small car off. She smiled and looked over at her passenger, who was staring out the window.

"Nel, I'll NEVER get used to your driving," Yoruichi sighed. The dark skinned beauty stepped out and stretched in the heavy morning air. "Ah, wasn't that Abarai just now? I wonder what he was doing here so early," she mumbled aloud, closing the car's door.

Nel walked over to her as they began to head towards the teacher's building. "I wouldn't worry much about it," she spoke. "He's a good boy. I don't think he'd really be one to cause trouble for us teachers so early in the year," she smiled, showing her bright teeth.

Yoruichi looked at her and smiled. "You're right. But, there's something that's been botherin' me…" she trailed off, cupping the back of her head in her hands. She looked up at the sky, then back to Nel. Her face read traces of concern. "Have you been noticing how strange Aizen seems? I dunno… I just, have a bad feeling about that guy," she explained, scrunching her facial features together.

Neliel looked at her in a surprised manner. "So I'm NOT the only one who's noticed?" she asked. At Yorouichi's nod, she continued. "I've been feeling uncomfortable letting my students near him lately. Maybe it's just… Hmm.." she mumbled. The two continued their walk in silence. The barrier was broken as they reached the entrance.

"Just do one thing. Be careful," Yoruichi whispered as they walked into the large lounge.

…

Ulquiorra Cifer walked down the large hallways of the high school. His empty emerald eyes scanned the corridors for anyone else, finding nothing as usual. He flipped his cell phone open, looking at the time. "Another hour before class starts…" he muttered, closing it with a small, 'click!'

Just then a flash of pink in the dim halls grabbed at his senses. "Szayel. You're here early, aren't you?" he called out, closing his eyes with a sigh.

The other teen simply stared at him, slinking out of the shadows once more. "So what about it, Ulquiorra? You're always here early. I just wanted to see what's so great about it," he shot out.

Ulquiorra simply opened his eyes and gazed back at him. "I have my own agenda. Now, leave my sight," he grunted, turning sharply and walking away.

Szayel glared at the receding frame. "Geeze. To think I was going to ask HIM for a favor… I'm better off getting…" he mumbled to himself, eyes widening as he came to a realization. A feral grin spread across his features as he walked hurriedly to the science wing. "Why didn't I think of that before? It's perfect…"

…

Lisa looked up from the erotic manga she was reading to adjust her glasses. The sun filtered in softly from the windows high above. She looked around at her empty library and a grin fluttered to her lips. She breathed in, the smell of musky books and new oak filling her nostrils.

She sighed in content before throwing her book at a table. "Mashiro. Get out from under there! What are you doing here?" she grumbled, an eyebrow arched at the green-haired girl.

"Lisaaaaa~~~ That's not very nice!" she squeaked, pouting at the older woman.

Lisa glared back at her, muttering a fierce, "I don't give a damn."

Mashiro picked up Lisa's manga and handed it back to the librarian. "Well, if you wanted to know… That kid you beat up yesterday is in detention," she smiled, becoming a bit more serious. "As the head of the punishment department, I'll make sure he pays for ruining your afternoon!" she saluted Lisa, further irritating the girl.

"If you say so. I don't really care," she furrowed her brows. "But… For some reason, I think he was being manipulated…" she mumbled, resting her left hand on her chin.

Mashiro's lively eyes suddenly darkened at her response. She leaned on the counter, cupping her chin in her hands. "You think so?" she asked. "I'll make sure to keep an extra careful eye on him then," she sighed, stretching her arms above her head.

Lisa took her glasses off to polish them before putting them back on. "Just be careful. Something's starting. It doesn't feel right to me."

…..

Orihime and Rukia woke up to see Ichigo's bed a mess of sheets and blankets. The two girls looked at each other and mischievous grins spread across their faces. They knew exactly what the other was thinking. Orihime was the first to speak, "That horny little bitch…"

"Is so dead…"

"When we get to school…"

"I hope he had fun with Grimmjow while he could," Rukia laughed, standing up. She ruffled her raven black hair and let out a large yawn.

"I wonder where he went," Orihime asked out loud, pulling her hair out of the pony tail it was in while she slept. "Crap. What are we going to tell his dad?" she gasped, grabbing at her long hair. "If he finds out Ichigo left in the middle of the night he'll FREAK out! Oh no! Nonono! This is baddd!" she groaned, falling back to the floor.

"Calm down you crack head," Rukia retorted. "I've already come up with an excuse!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

The two girls took turns using the shower and walked down the stairs. Orihime wore a faux suit and tie shirt with a black skirt, while Rukia had slipped on a purple and pink striped V-Neck with denim jeans. "Hey Yuzu! Karin! Ichigo decided to go on a run this morning, and decided to just get ready at school," she smiled as they walked for the door. "He asked me to tell you in case you worried," she called out too fast for them to reply.

The two girls rushed out of the house and Orihime gasped, "THAT was your brilliant idea? Remind me not to call you if I'm ever stuck and need intellectual help," she giggled.

"Yeah, this coming from the girl who thought roses could survive in snow storms," she snickered back as they girls walked to their school.

Orihime playfully glared at her, wagging her finger in mock annoyance. "Now, now. That was to help the horny bitch. That doesn't count," she laughed out, unable to keep a straight face.

Across town, Ichigo was inside Gtimmjow's room slipping a pair of his pants on. The pants were loose compared to his, but only by a bit. "Why did you insist on us showering together?" Ichigo grumbled, searching the drawers for a shirt he could don.

"Uh… Cause it would take less time?" he replied with a smirk on his face.

Ichigo slipped on a shirt that read "BLUE MOODY" with an old style design on it. "It WOULD have taken less time if we didn't… Well… you know," he blushed, putting on his socks.

Grimmjow let out a low chuckle, slipping his shoes on. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a black V-Neck. An intricate pattern of bright blue spirals twined across the shirt, with a background of grey skulls and splatters. "It was fun, and you know it. Now C'mon before we ARE late," he said.

They walked out of Grimmjow's apartment in a hurry and climbed into his car. Ichigo looked around as they drove to the school, taking in his surroundings. He noticed that Grimmjow lived in a really nice part of town. Only wealthy people lived here, even if it's in an apartment complex. He looked at the older teen out of the corner of his eyes. 'Full of surprises for sure…' he thought to himself.

Eventually, they made it to the school's parking lot. Grimmjow clicked his fingers on the dashboard clock and smiled. "There! 7:30. We made it here with fifteen minutes to spare!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car. He was surprised to be met with several eyes staring at him and whispering. He couldn't tell what they were saying, but he heard small bits and pieced of conversations.

"Is he Grimmjow's new…"

"Did they SLEEP with each other last nigh…."

"I wonder if Ulquiorra Knows…"

" … his parents know? I'd be pissed…"

Grimmjow clicked his tongue in annoyance and wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist. "C'mon Ichigo, let's find your friends," he purred.

Ichigo blushed and leaned into the older teen as they walked down the halls of the school. To his surprise, they couldn't find the two girls. "How hard is it to find them? Orihime's boobs take up half a damn hallway…" he mumbled, looking around.

The first bell went off, shrieking through the student crammed halls. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and said, "Well, I'll se you in class, okay?" he leaned in and kissed Ichigo's lips, shocking him and several of the students around them. "Bye," he grinned, walking in the opposite direction.

Ichigo cleared his throat and walked through the sea of students. Their whispers and stares weren't enough to take him down. He made it to English class and sat next to Orihime and Rukia. They looked at him in an odd manner until he spoke up, "Alright. He came around in the middle of the night and… We went for a drive…" he trailed off, leaving the two in suspense.

Orihime his head with her textbook without breaking eye contact. "AND? What else?" she giggled.

Ichigo's face burned up as the memories danced in his mind. "We kind of made out in a field he took me to…" he laughed, trying to pass it off as nothing. "Then we went back to his house!"

The two girls stared at him, then looked at each other. Wide grins stretched their facial features as they began to squeal in joy. "Oh my god!" Rukia giggled. "Wow! Ichigo! That was worse that we thought!"

Orihime wagged a finger at him teasingly. "Tsk tsk dirty boy. Oh, yeah. Why did you get to school so late?" she asked.

Ichigo waited a few seconds before replying with, "We took a shower together. We got distracted. It was fun." it was his turn to grin as the girls' mouths opened in shock.

He sensed a bombardment of questions coming his way, but the second bell chimed and class had begun. He could see their eyes working, glancing at the teen then back to each other. The class went by agonizingly slow for the three teens. Ichigo because he wanted to see Grimmjow again. The girls because they wanted to attack Ichigo again. Finally, the last five minutes of class Mr. Ukitake let them talk freely.

Orihime was the first one to see it. She reached out to Ichigo's shirt and pulled down, revealing a hickey. "ICHIGO! YOU DIRTY, DIRTY BOY!" she laughed out loud, dragging attention from the entire class. They looked at the trio curiously and Rukia grabbed Orihime's wrist.

"Maybe we should talk about this elsewhere…" she tried not to laugh, looking at how embarrassed Ichigo looked. The bell rang out again and the teens departed to their respective math classes.

Second period went by a bit faster for all of them. Ichigo looked out the window in his class. This morning's sunrise had disappeared behind a curtain of dark clouds. It gave the regal campus a gloomy look. As it began to rain, he saw bursts of pink gas floating from the science building. He slid his gaze over to the large library. It towered above other buildings, and it seemed the most comfortable to the teen. The glass dome at the top exuded warm lights, radiating a feeling of comfort within the gloom of the rain. Sheets and sheets of water covered the windows, creating a somewhat peaceful atmosphere.

In geometry, Rukia and Orihime were working on math problems. "I still can't believe he did that," the grey eyed teen whispered. "I mean… I knew he kind of liked him, but isn't that going too far on the first few days?" she asked.

Rukia looked up from her work and bit the tip of her eraser. "Yeah, it is kinda soon…but he's always been one to rush things," she smiled.

She was about to continue their conversation before another conversation caught her ear. It was Momo Hinamori, a sophomore student. "He's just been acting really weird lately…" she frowned, looking to her blond companion for advice. "He's been busy with stuff he doesn't tell me about, and it's not fair… I worry about him and he doesn't even care," she huffed.

Kira Izuru, another sophomore, wrapped his arm around her. "It'll be okay Momo. Maybe he just needs his space? Anyway, you have me and Hisagi," she said, giving her one of his rare smiles.

"Rukia? Are you okay?" Orihime asked, waving a hand in front of her face. Her violet eyes snapped back to attention and she gave Orihime a weak smile.

"Yeah, I am. Now let's finish these problems before class is over!" she said, looking back down at her paper.

As the bell dismissed the students from second period, they met up with Ichigo to walk to their history class. In an empty classroom on the top floor, Halibel sat on top of a desk with her legs crossed. She tapped her fingers impatiently on her arm before looking out the window. "Why are the heavens weeping?" she muttered, biting her bottom lip.

Her mint green eyes sprang to life as Szayel walked through the door. "It took you long enough," she grunted, standing up and walking over to him.

He closed the door and smiled, wiping a vivid pink substance off his pants. "Now, now. Calm down Halibel. I had to do a few errands before I met up with you," he said. At her glare, he pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket. "Well, here's some information. I had to pull a few strings, but got some stuff…" he handed her the paper, looking at her curiously.

She looked over the sheet and her brows furrowed slightly. "Is this really all you could get?" she sighed. "I guess I can do something with it. Thank you for your cooperation," she grunted, folding the paper and slipping it in her back pocket.

"You know, you shouldn't complain as much. It's rather rude," he pretended to pout, putting his hands on his hips. "Anyway, now I have a favor to ask of you," he whispered.

Her facial expression didn't change but a gleam of curiosity was swimming in her eyes. "Oh? And what would that be?" she asked.

"I'm sitting with you at lunch today. Don't ask why, because I won't tell you," he stated, turning the doorknob. "Just see it as an opportunity to ask me for another favor. That's all it is. Don't think I'm actually starting to like you people," he scoffed, exiting the room.

Halibel watched him as he left the room and went back to the desk she was sitting on. "Well, well. That was surprising," she mumbled. She pulled the paper back out and scanned the contents. "Hinamori Momo… Interesting," she flipped open her cell and dialed a number.

It rang several times before a voice picked up, "Hello Mrs. Halibel. What do you need on this fine morning?" the voice asked politely.

"Hello, SunSun. I need you girls to do me a favor," she spoke back into the phone, tapping the hard wood of the desk.

"Yes Ma'am. What is our objective?" she asked, pencil and paper ready on her side of the conversation.

"I want you girls to follow a girl named… Momo Hinamori. Report back daily. When the time is right, kill her," she ordered, gazing back out to the rain.

"Yes ma'am. Understood. We shall begin our mission today," she said before hanging up with a small, "click."

Halibel stuffed the phone back in her front pocket before letting out a long sigh. The rain began to fall even harder, covering the school grounds in puddles. Her eyes wandered across the view as she subconsciously walked up to the window and placed a hand on the glass. "Such a melancholic start to senior year…" she mumbled before shutting her eyes and leaning on the wall.

…..

Loly and Menoly sat in a corner of the expansive library, throwing a small book back and forth. "Explain to me why we're here?" Menoly asked, flipping her short blonde hair back.

"So we don't have to listen to boring old teachers talk about useless shit," she shot back, aiming at Menoly's head.

"Tch. Keep it down you idiot! If that librarian hears us she'll…"

"I'll WHAT?" came a voice from behind the two girls. They turned around and gasped, dropping the book on the floor. It fell with a loud, "THUD." Lisa glared at the two with her ice blue eyes before picking up the fallen book. "What are you girls doing here?" she asked sternly, placing the book in it's place on the shelf.

"I don't see how it's any of your business," Loly said sweetly, twirling her black hair around.

"I think it is if you idiots are harming my books," she growled, growing impatient.

Rage flashed through Menoly's eyes as she stood up, facing the librarian. "Look you old hag, we said it's none of your busi-" she got cut off as Lisa grabbed her throat, slamming her against a large wooden book case.

Cold fury surged through Lisa's eyes as she glared at the two teenage girls. "I don't know how your old librarian worked things, but I will NOT tolerate this kind of behavior. Leave now before I call campus security to escort you off premises," she scolded them, letting go of Menoly and slamming her to the ground.

As she turned her back to them, Loly lunged at her. "You stupid bitch! How dare you talk to us like that!" she screamed.

Lisa stepped to the side quickly, grabbing Loly's arm as she fell. She brought it behind her back and rammed the younger girl into the same bookcase, causing her to scream out in surprise. "I'll tell you one more time. Leave now, or you'll regret it," she whispered, releasing her grip.

"C'mon Loly, let's just leave," Menoly shook, helping the other girl to her feet. They walked out into the rain and towards the medical wing. Silence overcame them as they sloshed in the rain.

"Are you really going to let her get away with this?" Loly shrieked, pushing the other girl away. "We should tell Aizen or something! That old hag can't do that!" she yelled once more, staring at Menoly.

The other girl simply stared at the ground in silence. "Loly.. We can't touch her. You saw how strong she was. To think she's only a librarian… I heard she was the one who took on Nnoitra yesterday. She broke his right arm AND put him in detention. She's not really someone I'd want to mess with," she explained, hoping it would get through her head.

Loly only looked away with aggravation. She huffed, walking over to the entrance of the medical wing. Menoly only frowned as she followed her best friend, closing the door on the torrent of water as the bell screeched across the desolate courtyard.

…

Ichigo and Orihime sat down in their seats in Imaginative writing as Grimmjow and Halibel walked in. Grimmjow smiled at Ichigo and sat in the desk next to him, while Halibel sat next to Orihime. "It's been rainin' like crazy all morning," Grimmjow commented, pointing out the large windows.

"Yeah…" Ichigo replied. "I kinda like it though. It reminds me of last night…" he winked, rubbing Grimmjow's hand with his own. The older teen smiled and leaned in for a kiss, grabbing attention from several more students.

"Alright you teenagers, let's not give the class ideas," Yoruichi laughed as she walked into the class. The two broke the kiss awkwardly and blushed at the teacher's words. "Okay, today's assignment! I want you guys to read through these magazines," she began, dumping a box overflowing with a rainbow of magazines in the front of the room. " and write something inspired from any part of the magazine," she began to walk around the room, "This includes pictures, articles, reviews, even the name of the magazine itself. Got it? I'll pick someone to read whatever they wrote out loud before lunch ends," she said, sitting at her desk.

The students shuffled to the front of the room, picking out magazines that attracted them. Ichigo picked up an issue of TV guide and walked back over to his desk. He absentmindedly leafed through it until he found a synopsis from a popular show in a different country. "Perfect, he mumbled as he began to read it.

The classroom began to fill with sounds of pages being turned and pencils scratching on notebooks. Ichigo finished his within twenty minutes and walked over to the teacher's desk. "Uh, Ms. Yoruichi? I finished mine… Do you want me to keep it or-" he asked.

"Oh! Perfect! We already have a volunteer! Perfect! Thank you Ichigo for bravely stepping up," she grinned devilishly, standing up. She ushered him to the front of the class and walked back to her desk. "Begin!" she smiled.

He looked at her in disbelief. "But… I… Ugh, fine," he sighed, clearing his throat. He straightened out his paper and began reading to the class, his voice growing stronger with each line he read. Honestly, he wasn't a fan of the poem. He was limited on what he could work with and he rushed to finish the assignment, The class seemed to be eating it up, though,

_A frenzy of confused ideas, I'm not sure what to feel. _

_Mixed signals up the wall, it's your heart I want to steal. _

_Invisible strings tugging at my heat controlling my every move._

_My body screams yes, every touch it will approve. _

_What must I do to prove my feelings are pure?_

_I know I'm young, but I'm damned sure. _

_Even now, I laugh at myself in transcribing my heart._

_Encoded in rhyme, it's a failure of a start. _

_Decipher my mind, use my body._

_All I can provide for you would be shoddy._

_It is the illustrious view of beauty that impelled you, _

_It is my determination shining to merge into two._

_Your feelings belong to others who are of importance. _

_What is it about them? Their emotional finance…?_

_If under other circumstance, it would be incapacitation _

_But with you, I'm not sure of my motivation._

_The more my heart wants, the faster the venom spreads. _

_Just a little kid, you must think. Held by such brittle threads._

_Yes, maturity is an issue of the late,_

_I just don't want there to be hate._

_What the future holds, we cannot predict. _

_It is your essence of which I have become an addict._

_Choose me, love me, the words of a fool._

_I'll Back off her prey, the unspoken rule. _

_Your unpredictable actions, you're rebellious attitude, _

_It attracts me, puts me In a hazardous mood._

_Your driving action, your immense sex appeal, _

_Makes me touch my body, a roulette wheel._

_My emotions for you peak at an enormous fervor._

_I must carefully watch my tongue, a careful maneuver. _

_Even with my heart spilled out, there is much more to say_

_Up to a point I shall wait for you. After that, a brand new day._

He finished in a small whisper, sending chills down the spines of half the class. He looked at the teacher and her eyes were wide. "Ichigo, what the hell were you reading?" she asked, stifling a laugh.

He looked back at her sheepishly and responded with, "Some review on a popular TV show in America. This kid in high school fell in love with a 20 year old porn star who lived two cities over. The twist is, he was in love with two of the high school kid's best friends. Both who were females. I thought it was unlikely to happen, but…" he explained.

The class looked at him strangely, disbelief predominate on many features. "I'm serious!" he laughed as the bell rang, dismissing them to lunch.

Grimmjow, Halibel, and Orihime walked over to Ichigo and they exited the room. "Hey, Grimmjow and I will meet you at lunch okay? We have to go pick up a friend," Halibel explained.

"We have friends?" Grimmjow asked, looking at the girl curiously. She gave him a look that seemed to say, "Just follow me." He sighed and hugged Ichigo. "I'll see you in a bit," he mumbled, kissing the younger boy's forehead.

They began walking downstairs and Grimmjow asked, "What friends do we have to pick up?"

"Szayel Aporro Granz," she mumbled without saying another word.

….

Orihime sat across the table from Ichigo and Rukia, who was on his right. "So, Ichigo. What's the deal with you and Grimmjow? Are you guys dating?" Rukia asked, taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Well… I dunno," he replied, swallowing a spoonful of pudding. "I mean, we kiss, and he holds me and stuff… but he technically didn't ask me out… Should I be worrying about that?" he mumbled, looking at the two girls.

They looked at each other and Orihime answered. "Oh, of course nor. Not at all. That's normal. In some situations," she babbled. Just then, Grimmjow and Halibel arrived, shocking the three teens as they brought along Szayel with them.

Grimmjow sat on Ichigo's left while Halibel sat across from him, and Szayel on Orihime's left. The brunette girl blushed and smiled at him. "Hello Miss Inoue," he greeted her, flashing a white grin at the same time. She giggled and they continued to eat lunch. "Ahem. Rukia Kuchiki, may I have a word with you?" he asked, surprising everyone at the table.

She looked confused, but regained her composure. "Uhm, sure," she mumbled, standing up. The two teens walked out of the cafeteria and into the hall. "So, why did you need to talk to me?" she asked, peering at him suspiciously.

"Oh, well. Let's just say I've heard some stuff," he grinned.

Rukia placed her hands on her hips. "Exactly what kind of stuff?" she asked cautiously.

"Okay, sweetheart. I hear that your brother has been fooling around with Renji Abarai," he grinned at her reaction. "Now, I can either tell the school officials, or you can do a few favors for me," he said. All traces of amusement left his face, leaving it bleak and emotionless.

Rukia swallowed the lump in her throat and leaned against the wall. "My brother…? Renji…! I, had no idea…" she whispered, eyes filled with shock. A chill ran down her body, freezing her thoughts and body. It became difficult to swallow, and she had to breathe deep to think.

Szayel tapped his fingers impatiently on his arms and clicked his tongue. "It's not too difficult of a question. Just give me a yes, or a no," he grumbled, covering his right eye with his hand.

Rukia cleared her throat, looking up at the senior. "Yes. What favor do you need?" she asked hesitantly.

Szayel grinned once more and leaned forward, whispering into her ear, "I'll need you to get close to a few people so I can find out more about them…"

…

Ichigo scooted closer to Grimmjow, brushing against his shoulder. "I wonder what they're talking about?" Ichigo tried striking up conversation.

Grimmjow shrugged, chewing on his food. He swallowed and replied. "I dunno. He's a bit secretive, so it's probably a bit personal. Anyway, I kind of wanted to ask you something…" he trailed off, looking directly into Ichigo's eyes. He wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to ask him out, he knew that. But, wasn't it too early? And it IS a little impersonal to do it in such a crowded place…

"Err… I um… Would you like to…" he started, pausing to think of the right words. Ichigo's heart began to beat a little harder, pushing blood through his veins. "Uh.. Go to a movie with me this weekend? There's this new horror movie coming out and I wanted to go see it with you…" he asked, blushing himself for once.

Ichigo looked at him and smiled, grabbing the older boy's hand. "Of course, I'd love to. It'll be fun!" he laughed, kissing Grimmjow.

Orihime sighed and rested her head on the cold table. Her smile was so misleading that you could believe she truly was happy. Her eyes told a different story. Halibel noticed this and tapped on her head. "What's wrong Orihime? You seem down," she asked.

She looked at Halibel, surprised that she saw through her mask. "Nothing… I just, I dunno. I think Szayel's kinda cute… Can you tell me more about him? " she asked hopefully.

Halibel looked at her before finally saying. "Szayel doesn't like it too much when other people talk about him… I'd suggest talking to him yourself."

Orihime nodded and smiled. "Right! Thanks for telling me," she giggled. At that moment, the bell rang dismissing the students back to class. When they exited the cafeteria, both Szayel and Rukia were gone. "I wonder where they went…" Orihime thought out loud.

…..

Ulquiorra walked down the hallway of students and faculty, finally stopping in front of a room. It read "DETENTION." He walked in, shutting the door softly behind him. He looked around and saw the person he was looking for. Nnoitra.

"Where is Matron Kuna?" he asked the black haired teen.

He replied with a bitter, "Went to get some food. She'll be back pretty soon. You should leave."

Ulquiorra sat across from him, his stoic expression not once changing. "I don't listen to those who I find inferior. I have new orders from Aizen," he explained. Nnoitra's surprised eyes met Ulquiorra's bleak ones.

"Your point?" he asked. "I just got off assignment last week. Mine was super long. What's yours? What's the old man makin' ya do this time?" he rambled, not noticing the fact that Ulquiorra didn't care.

He waited until the tall teen finished talking before continuing. "I consider that as confidential. How did you break your arm?" he inquired, nodding his head at the sling.

Nnoitra scowled, putting his hair behind one of his ears. "That new librarian girl. I was just messin around with yer old screw toy and she beat the crap outta me. But tha's only cause She got my blind spot. I wouldda beat her up good if it were a fair fight!" he exclaimed, rage shining in his eyes.

"Grimmjow? Well, what a pleasant surprise. I came here to assign you to my own personal mission," he stated. "It seems as if he's growing close with another boy. An Ichigo Kurosaki if my sources were right. Keep an eye on him. Use force if you need to," he explained. "Don't ask, just do what I say."

Nnoitra glared at him, wanting to object to the job Ulquiorra had set up on him. "Fine. Ya better get lost. Mashiro'll kick yer skinny ass if she finds you in here," he grunted, turning his back to the pale teen.

Ulquiorra simply scoffed and exited the room. He walked up the grand staircase until he reached the roof. He looked up at the sky and rain fell upon his body. It soaked his clothes within seconds, and chilled his body down to his bones. For once, thoughts filled his head. Water gushed down his face, sliding down his body, and dripping from his hair. "Human emotions are vestigial to me," he muttered, a single tear sliding down his perfect features.

….

The rest of the day passed without mention, the rain dampening the mood of the campus. For some reason, most people felt as if something made the air thick. Anticipation shuddered in the hearts of most, while the elite were beginning to feel suspicious about some of the faculty. Many people became aware of the shadows, and minds raced in the darkness of life.

An hour after the final bell rang and dismissed the students, Neliel walked out into the gloomy day. The rain had stopped, but the water was still thick in the air. She shifted a lock of her sea foam green hear behind her ear and twirled it nervously. She walked over to her car and unlocked it.

"Good afternoon, Neliel. What are you still doing here?" a voice from the corner called.

Neliel jumped in shock as she raised her hand to her chest. "Oh, Vice Principal Aizen! You scared me," she laughed sheepishly. "I was just fixing my room up… what are you doing here so late?"

He walked closer to her, smiling coyly. "I was just taking care of some students. They were making a horrible, horrible mess in the kitchens. People like that should be terminated," he jokingly suggested.

Neliel shifted uncomfortably, grasping her door handle tightly. "Ha… Hah yeah. Just get rid of all the small annoyances," she let out an obviously false giggle. Chills ran up and down her spine. Her intuition told her not to trust this man. Her eyes calculated how much of a threat he could be as she opened her door. "You're so funny Aizen! But I'll have to be going now… I don't want my brothers to worry," she smiled, getting in the car. She slammed the door quickly so he couldn't say anything back and pulled out of the lot.

As she drove along the rain slicked road, she let out a breath she had been keeping in. "That guy is such a creep," she whispered to herself. "Yoruichi was right, I should be more careful…"

….

Rukia walked home alone, a solemn expression on her face. Thoughts from today were gushing through her mind. 'I can't believe that my BROTHER of all people is having an affair with RENJI! How did I not know about his? I'm not the most oblivious person in the world…'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a boy across the street. "Hey! Girl!" he hollered. He ran across the street to Rukia and smiled at her. Rukia looked closer and took in his features. He was a bit taller than Ichigo and had spiky black hair. He had a tattoo of 69 on his cheek, and dark grey eyes. What's a girl like you walking alone in bad weather like this?" he asked.

Rukia looked at him and replied, "I was just trying to clear up my mind. I'm Rukia, how about you?" she asked, offering her hand.

He shook it and smiled once more. "I'm Shuhei Hisagi! Hey, don't we go to the same school?" he asked, walking alongside her.

Rukia thought back, trying to remember if she saw him in the halls. "I think so, what class are you in? I'm a freshman," she explained.

"Oh! I'm a Junior. Then again, we go to a pretty big school. I shouldn't have expected much if you remembered me or not. I'm pretty sure Matsumoto has mentioned you before," he said. He shoved his hands in his pockets, protecting them from the cold.

Rukia began to feel a slight wind of suspicion, but she passed it off as nothing. "So, what are you doing walking around alone?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. I always take walks after the rain. The smell of rain makes me happy, so I try to get as much of it in as possible," he explained.

Rukia smiled and the two began a deeper conversation. They didn't even notice as thunder rumbled slowly across the sky, ripping the air itself in half.

…

Ichigo walked inside of his house, setting his bags down in the living room. "Dad! Karin! Yuzu! I'm home!" he called out, slipping his shoes off. "Shit! If they see me in these clothes…!" he gasped, running for the stairs.

His dad jumped out of nowhere, positioning himself in front of the staircase. Ichigo slammed into him and let out a slew of curses. "My son! My lovely son! Oh how I've missed you!" Isshin exclaimed, grabbing Ichigo into a hug. "Who's clothes are you wearing?" he asked.

"Uhh… About that…" he tried explaining, kicking against his dad's chest.

"ICHIGO! Did a fine young man finally deflower you? Oh! Joyous day! Mother! Our son has stepped into a new world!" he shouted happily, running over to the large poster of his late wife.

"DAD. SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Ichigo growled, his eyebrows twitching furiously. "No, I was NOT deflowered. Calm down. I was just trying to tell you… I'm going on a date this weekend," he huffed, walking up the stairs. He could hear his father shouting happily at the poster once more and he rolled his eyes.

He walked into his room, locking it behind him. He collapsed on his bed, looking out the window. The skies appeared to be darker than earlier. He slipped on a pair of headphones and turned his music up. "Time for a nap…" he mumbled, closing his eyes.

…

Lisa closed the library doors behind her, trying to fit the key in to lock it. Strong gusts of wind whipped around her as she squinted to try and see which one she was using. The skies darkened so much that she was barely able to see without a light. She slid open her phone and saw that it was already 9 PM. "Shit. I shouldn't have spent so much time organizing those damn books!" she muttered. The key slipped in, locking the door. At that moment, a boom of thunder crashed, causing her to drop her keys. A heavy gale shot them under some bushes.

"Awe, shit. Really?" she gasped, throwing her braid on her back. Leaves and pieces of paper mingles with small twigs and dirt as they danced around her. She kneeled down near the bushes and searched for her keys before rain began to pelt down on her. "Just my freakin luck!" she cursed out loud, flipping off the sky.

She ran into the courtyard and saw an open window. She jumped into it without hesitation and slammed it down so more rain couldn't get in. She shook the water out of her hair and looked around. "How did I end up in an English room?" she asked herself. At that moment, she heard two voices from upstairs. She listened carefully and recognized it as Loly and Menoly, the two idiots who were in her library earlier.

….

Upstairs, Menoly and Loly climbed out of their hiding place in the ceiling. They pushed the tiles back to their original position and brushed off the dust. "Loly, remind me again why we're doing this," she asked, irritation laced in her voice.

"Pay attention idiot! We're going to sneak into that shitty library and rip apart the books. I told you that dumb cunt is gonna pay!" she laughed, looking at the other girl.

"This sounds pretty stupid to me," she spat back in return. "What is someone catches us? Huh? What are we gonna tell them?" she asked.

"Don't worry stupid. We won't get caught," she grunted. They exited the room and began walking down the hall.

Loly was about to make another comment before she was interrupted by a bone chilling voice echoing down the hallways. "Now, now girls. Isn't it a bit too late to be getting out of class?" it laughed, mocking the girls.

Their eyes widened and Menoly whispered, "Shit! I'm out of here Loly!" She began running down the hall, separating herself from the other girl.

"Menoly! No! Wait!" she shrieked, running after the girl. The voice continued laughing.

It taunted the girls as they ran, shouting out at them. "Stupid, stupid little girls. You should know better than to run in the halls…" the voice groaned.

Loly caught up with Menoly, seeing her in the entrance to an open doorway. "Loly! Come in here! It was open. It should be safe, right?" she asked desperately.

Loly smiled, fear running across her heart. "Yeah, just don't run away like that again…" she muttered.

"No problem!" Menoly mumbled, turning to the door. At that moment, a cold knife stung her chest. Shock filled her eyes as she let out a howl of pain. "Wh-WHAT?" she cried out. The knife pulled out and plunged back into her chest. It sliced the skin, piercing her body. The cold blade sent flames of pain searing through her, making tears fall from her forest eyes. Blood ran out of her mouth as she screamed one last time, "LOLY! RUN! NOW!" before being dragged into the classroom.

Loly shrieked out in fear and ran down the dark hallway. Sobs erupted from her body and she tripped, sending her body sprawling to the floor. "shit!" she cried out. She stood up and limped towards the stair case, tripping once more and tumbling down the marble floor. Lightning flashed across the sky, Illuminating parts of the building. She looked up to see a figure standing on the second floor.

She stood up, wincing at the pain. She ran awkwardly to the main doors before having Menoly's dead body fall right in front of her. She screamed out in horror and tripped over the body, slamming herself into the doors. She tried opening it, slamming against the doors. "Crap! Damn it all! Shit! Why are these doors locked?" she cried out, running down the stairs.

The figure stepped up behind her, grabbing the back of her neck. "No! Please! Don't kill me!" she cried out. It only grunted, throwing her through a glass window. Her body hit the glass hard as she tumbled through, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.

She sat up, shaking. Tears slipped out of her eyes as she coughed up blood. Drops of scarlet flowed freely from the many shards of glass sticking out of her body. She pulled a large one out of her leg before shakily standing up. She ran for the library, grasping at the doorknobs. "Oh my god," she sobbed out before falling to the ground. The rain fell down, splattering mud all over her. A glint of silver caught her eye from the bushes.

She grabbed at them and shoved them into the door one by one. Finally, the right one clicked and she stepped inside the large building. She held the keys to her chest and let out several loud sobs. "what the FUCK is going on?" she yelled, sliding to the ground.

The door began rocking back and forth and Loly got up and ran to the stairs. The person walked in, slamming the door with a loud thud. She cried out as she tripped up the stairs, but managed to make it to the second floor. She threw down several book carts and empty bookcases in a pathetic attempt to keep the person away.

She sat against the railing, holding a letter opener she found on the floor. Thunder raged on, covering the sounds of the intruder. It picked her up, holding her above the railing and over the emptiness of the second floor. She squirmed against the firm grip.

By this time, Loly was almost completely exhausted. "Wh-Who are you?" sobs rocked her body. Lightning flased across the sky once more, illuminating the entire library. Her eyes widened as her attacker's face became visible. "Why? WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" she screamed as he dropped her. Her body hit the ground floor with a sickening thud.

…

Lisa walked around the empty halls, exploring the deserted school. She flinched as another clap of thunder boomed. "Stupid storm. I can't hear a thing," she grumbled. As she turned a corner, she was met with a strong gust of wind. A figure was kneeling next to something on the ground. She ran over to see a dead girl, covered in blood. "What is this!" she ordered, backing up a few feet. The man stood up, facing her.

"I was wondering the exact same thing, neh?" he asked, brushing his silver hair back. "You must be the new librarian, Lisa!" he smiled at her.

"Gin Ichimaru!" she exclaimed. "Wait, this doesn't change anything! What the hell happened here? Is that a student?" she gasped, pointing at the girl.

"Why, I suppose. I was just driving back to pick up some papers, and the glass over there was shattered. I came in, and found her," he explained with a frown. "We should alert someone…" he mumbled.

"Right…" she mumbled suspiciously. She walked over to him, offering her hand.

….

Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime began walking to the school together, looking up at the sky. Ichigo grinned, exclaiming, "Finally! The sun is back! I guess the storm passed." He smiled at the two girls as they continued walking.

The three continued to laugh and smile, arriving at the school within minutes. They were met with crowds of students whispering and making nervous glances around the grounds. Ichigo saw Grimmjow and Halibel with grim expressions and walked over to them. "Hey! What's going on here?" he asked with a frown.

Grimmjow looked down at him and gave a worn out smile. "Two of the students were murdered here last night."

….

DUN DUN DUNNN! End chapter. :3.

OH WOW OMG! I finished it! It only took me eleven months. XD.

So, wow.

I'm really back!

I hope this chapter wasn't too crappy. I tried changing the atmosphere a bit.

Oh yeah, failed smut at the beginning. Sorry that the makeout scene sucked guys. :/

On another note, that "Famous TV show" yeah. Welcome to my life. :P

Hmmm. Thank you to EVERYONE who still read this over the year. Thank you even more to those of you who reviewed the last actual chapter!

Now, if you REALLY don't mind, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review this one and tell me what you think about the characters, the mood, the plot, and the changes I made.

I really am more nervous than ever. It would help to know what you guys think.

Be completely honest. I want your true opinions.

So, Rate, Review, and wait for next week for the next chapter to come out.!

Love, Mr. Grimm-Kitty(:


	7. As The Seasons Change

OH WOW! Hey guys! It has been QUITE a while! First off, hello to my new readers! It may have taken you a few chapters to get to this welcome, but here it is. Thank you everyone who has supported me up to this point. I deeply apologize for not updating this in SO long, but I was going to give up on it. I was going to start a new fanfiction, and leave this one in the dust. I went through my reviews, though, and found some inspiration from many of my old readers. People asking me not to drop it, and such!

First off, I'm going to apologize if it seems choppy. I haven't written fanfiction since my last update back in '10, so it's been a really long time. Also, if the pacing feels different, forgive me. I actually have a plot in mind, hah.

To my old readers, I'm sorry for making y'all wait! I hope this is a good enough chapter to make you guys happy after being gone. If not… I apologize again.

I would appreciate any reviews I can get, as they will be absolutely helpful. Anyway, have fun reading!

OH I FORGOT TO MENTION THERE'S A SLIGHT TIME SKIP I KNOW BUT IT WAS THE EASIEST WAY TO TRANSITION INTO THIS OKAY THANK YOU.

T for teen

Yaoi

I don't own anything mentioned in this fanfiction except my ideas.

…

The halls were still filled with a somber silence. The students passed from class to class, not bothering with petty gossip and chatter as usual. Three months had passed since the double murder of Loly and Menoly. Ichigo was pulling a book out of his locker when his blue-eyed boyfriend walked up to him.

He gave him a quick kiss on the lips, followed by a tight hug. "Hey there. How did you sleep?" he asked. Ichigo looked up into his eyes and smiled. Even after kissing him so many times, he still felt a dizzying rush in his head that shook his very bones.

"As well as I could with that storm," Ichigo yawned. The hallway was a little dim due to the rolling clouds that suffocated the sky. "It would have been better having you there," he took Grimmjow's hand walked down the hall. He let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding.

Ichigo saw the looks the two got from their peers, and he loved it. He would never admit to it, though. He was surprised that nobody gave the two trouble. _They're probably scared of Grimmjow…_ The thought made Ichigo smirk.

"What're ya smilin' about?" Grimmjow inquired. "What's goin' on in that head of yers?"

Ichigo felt the slightest of blushes brushing across his cheeks. "Well, actually… Why do you think they did it?" he asked. Grimmjow answered with a furrowed brow and the slightest frown pulling at the corners of his lips. He was confused, and normally, Ichigo loved that look. His voice dropped to a low whisper. "The person who killed them. Why do you think they did it?"

This surprised Grimmjow. He knew Ichigo had been disturbed by the event, but he didn't pry. He knew the redhead would speak up when he was comfortable enough. He also knew this wasn't the time to discuss the matter, they were almost in class. "Why do you ask? Have you been watching Pretty Little Liars again? I know it makes ya all into drama n' shit."

"Wha- Well- Yeah, but!" Ichigo stammered. It was a guilty pleasure of his. Long hours on Netflix with Orihime and Rukia when Grimmjow was busy had become a dangerous habit for the teen. Grimmjow laughed, showing his brilliant smile, and stopped near the door.

"You're so cute, with your habits of watching all those shows." Ichigo scowled at him. "No, really, you are…" Grimmjow got his face very close to Ichigo's, unsettling him even more. He was practically whispering now. "So cute, it makes me wanna…" he leaned in to kiss him, but the two were interrupted by a sharp laugh.

"Am I gonna have to give you two detention for PDA?" it was their creative writing teacher, Yoruichi. "Or how about being tardy?" She gave them a wink before heading into her classroom. Both boys stood in silence for a moment, grinned, and followed her through the door. Orihime waved at the two, brushing a lock of her hair behind one ear.

She shoved a stack of papers in her bag, an action that neither boy took notice of. "Hey Ichigo! Grimmjow." She gave both a sweet smile. "I'm sooooo hungry! I hope the first half of class goes by fast!" she gasped, rubbing her stomach for emphasis. The bell went off and everyone took their seats. Ichigo and Grimmjow sat in the two desks behind Orihime and Halibel.

Yoruichi stood at the front of the class, roll sheet in hand. "Has anyone seen Halibel today?" she looked around the room. Before anyone could answer, the girl in question walked through the door. "Oh, there you are! Nice of you to join us, could you take your seat?"

"I apologize, but I have a new student with me. I signed up to take care of her, and we so happened to have this class together," Halibel explained. Yoruichi's eyes brightened at this. "I'll be taking my seat now." With that, Halibel sat down next to Orihime.

The new girl walked into the room, letting her magenta locks flow gracefully behind her. "My name's Riruka Dokugamine!" she held her thumb up to her chest. "And I'm gonna bet that you'll fall in love with me!" she laughed. She looked like she was going to say more, but at that moment, she made eye contact with Ichigo.

Her mouth dropped and Ichigo's eyebrows rose. He looked over at Grimmjow, who only shrugged and grinned back. "W. O. W!" Riruka exclaimed, walking over to Ichigo. "I gotta say, I'm glad I put my contacts on today! You are one hot little donut!" Ichigo gawked at her, feeling slightly uncomfortable. The rest of the class was holding back laughter, but Grimmjow was a different story. He was laughing wildly.

She narrowed her eyes at the boy and put her hands on her hips. "What are you laughing at, you punk?"

It took Grimmjow a few minutes to regain control of his laughter. In the meantime, everyone in the class began letting out snippets of laughter, themselves. Even Yoruichi was grinning. "That's my boyfriend you're talkin to," he pointed at Ichigo. "I'm glad to know other people think he's hot, too!"

Riruka, flushed with embarrassment, took a seat in the middle of the room without another word. Ichigo reached over and gave Grimmjow's hand a squeeze. He mouthed, "Thank you."

"Okay, okay! Enough laughing, everyone. Let's begin class," Yoruichi said from the top of the class. She gave them the assignment of writing a short plot to a movie of any genre. The students were allowed to visit amongst themselves to exchange ideas, just so long as they didn't get loud.

Ichigo was doodling Grimmjow in his notebook, already finished with his plot. It was a horror movie involving an ensemble cast of teenage students as they're picked off one by one. The killer turns out to be one of them, and a big reveal is made at the end, something Ichigo had actually written before. It seemed as if Grimmjow was having a hard time with the assignment. He was biting down on his pencil, taking it out only to whack it on the desk.

Orihime was scribbling down her ideas into her decorated book. Halibel turned to her and cleared her throat. "Did you get the files?" she whispered, stealing a glance to the boys behind her, not wanting to be heard.

Orihime's usually bright eyes hardened. "Yeah, I did. Still… I can't believe you have me involved in this. Just three weeks ago, I was an naïve little freshman. Hah!" she mumbled back. She flipped her hair behind her head, anything someone would interpret as a motion of habit. Halibel knew it meant something else. In the act of adjusting her hair, she had pointed her chin at the new girl.

"That girl, she has potential, don't you think?" she used to be nervous talking about professional matters in such public places, but as time went by, it became easier. Orihime realized that people very rarely ever listened. Those who did usually paid the price. If they knew what was good for them, they would keep their lips shut.

Halibel coughed, straightened up in her desk, and slipped her smaller notebook into her purse. She talked a bit louder, more confident they disclosed enough information to talk about it without anyone putting it together. "Possibly. She's a sophomore. Unusually smart, too. We'll have to watch that." Her seafoam eyes met Orhime's. "We wouldn't want anyone getting the best of us, do we?"

Ichigo had been halfway listening to the two girls. He didn't know what they were discussing, but it gave him a weird feeling. He had been noticing it for two weeks, but now his suspicions were growing bigger. "Whatcha girls talking about?" he asked.

They looked back at him and smiled. "We were thinking about inviting the new girl to sit with us at lunch!" Orihime smiled at him. "Wouldn't that be nice of us?"

Ichigo bit at the corner of his bottom lip. Grimmjow looked up from his scribbled handwriting and glanced at the three of them. "I mean, I'm okay with it. Just as long as she doesn't try stealin' away my Ichigo." He reached over and tried ruffling Ichigo's hair, but his hand was swatted away.

"I'm okay with it, too," Ichigo sighed. "Whatever you girls wanna do."

He wasn't the only one listening. Riruka was taught to listen very well, especially when it was about her. Unlike Ichigo, the girl heard every single word. Her ego swelled at the mention of her so called intelligence. It was flattering, but she knew it wasn't true. She wasn't the smartest, but she was extremely clever. Something that she thought came in handy a bit more often.

"Still… I wonder what they meant…" she thought. "I can get mixed up with the wrong crowd here. I have to blend in. Just so long as the others do their jobs right." Her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. It was the redheaded girl with the huge tits. Riruka looked at her blankly. "Can I help you?"

Orihime beamed down at her and extended her hand. "I'm Orihime. I'm friends with the girl you came in with!" Riruka took her hand and shook it, forcing a smile on her face. "We'd like to invite you to sit at our lunch table."

Her smile flattened to a hard line as she pursed her lips together. After a second or two, she took her hand back and replied with, "Sure thing! I'll just follow you guys after the bell." Orihime walked away, leaving Riruka to her thoughts once more. "I don't like that girl. The way she smiles… It's like she knows more than she's putting on. It's creepy." Again, her thoughts drifted to the others… "I just hope this will all be over soon…"

…

A small car rolled into the staff parking lot, finding a space in the lot with their designated number. Four figures exited the car, each making their way to different parts of the school. Each with their own agendas.

One of them, dressed very neatly in a button up, wearing a pair of classy suspenders, made his way to the library. He walked in, enjoying the sight of the many students reading in silence. He walked across the expansive structure, stopping at a counter on the right side of the library.

A young woman with dark braids and sharp glasses walked up to the other side of the counter and offered a short smile. "May I help you?"

The man extended a hand. She took it and shook. "I'm Shukuro Tsukishima, and I'm your new assistant librarian." Lisa shuddered at the sound of his voice. It was pleasant, but it held something sinister. He must have caught on, as his eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

Lisa straightened out her skirt, opening the door next to the counter. "Come on in! There's a small lounge back there," she pointed a thumb to the area behind her, "and you're welcome to just relax for a while. I've gotta take care of some business, so it's a blessing you showed up when you did." She walked through the door, closing it a bit too hard, getting the attention from a few of the students.

"Back to work, kids!" she walked briskly, exiting the library in steps that were nearly strides. Once she was far away enough, she opened her hand and unfolded the paper she was clutching so hard. "You're next." It read.

She ripped it up, throwing it in a nearby trashcan. "Like hell I'm next. Nobody fucks with Lisa Yadomaru," she hissed under her breath. She looked up to see that creepy fencing coach, Gin. He waved at her, giving a fox-like smile. She waved back and walked over. "Good morning. Mr. Ichimaru. Mind walking me into the school?" she asked.

He turned his face over to her, his eyebrows raised in polite surprise. "Of course, but please, call me Gin." Lisa smiled and walked alongside the man. If she was being targeted, she might as well get to know about the people on campus. One of them may be responsible, and she was sure he had something to do with it.

The bell rang across the courtyard, dismissing students across the school.

…

Rukia was running a bit late to lunch. In fact, when she got there, it was nearly over. She was also a bit pale. The others didn't pry, and she thanked them for that. She would have lost it telling the story of what she just saw…

She was dismissed from the first half of class and headed over to the bathroom. She took her time walking there, knowing it would be full of people. She looked at the posters on the bulletin board, spotting a sign-up sheet for the school's Glee Club. "I should sign Ichigo up, he loves that show…" she laughed to herself. After heavily contemplating, she decided not to put his name on the paper.

When she got to the bathroom, it was nearly empty. She walked into a stall and the other girls left the room. She was glad. She secretly hates peeing with other people. She had a lingering feeling of company, and she couldn't shake it off. She finished her business and headed for the sink.

In the middle of rinsing them, it hit her. She heard breathing in the stall next to her. She laughed, ignoring the nagging feeling at the back of her head. "Whoever's in there, feel free to speak up. It made me feel like I was in one of those Scream movies, the one with a crazy killer?"

The stall slowly creaked open and a raspy voice called out, "You're time is coming soon…" Rukia's eyes widened and didn't even bother looking back. She sprinted out of the bathroom, nearly slipping several times. She reached for her cell phone, but was met with empty pockets. "Shit! I must have left it in class!" she cursed herself. She made it back to her brother's class, twisting the knob hoping it wasn't locked. She will forever wish it was.

What she saw would have made her drop her phone, which was buzzing inside of her purse on her desk. She slowly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide. She took off running again, forgetting about the voice in the bathroom. Three voices were screaming her name, asking her to come back. She was too far gone.

Rukia slowed down at the end of the hall, looking out the large glass window. She caught her breath, spotting a tall, dark skinned woman kicking around a few balls. She was wearing a coach's uniform, and it looked new. She enjoyed watching the woman; she clearly had a lot of talent. But then, another thing happened that would push Rukia even further into the realm of insanity. The woman kicked a ball so hard that it flew over the roof of the library. The library that was across campus.

So when Rukia sat down, distracted out of her mind, she didn't even realize there was another person at the table. "So, you're not gonna introduce yourself? Isn't that kind of rude?" Riruka asked dryly. Rukia looked up, shocked to see the new face.

"Who the hell are you?" she snapped back.

"I think I asked first!" Riruka's voice rose.

"WELL I ASKED SECOND," there was a slight change in Rukia's voice, making the two orange-haired friends at the table to laugh.

"I can't believe she quoted The Most Popular Girls In School," Ichigo snorted, making Orihime laugh even harder. The others only looked at them in confusion. "This is Rukia. Rukia, this is Riruka. She's new."

Rukia laughed, breaking the angry tension. "Nice to _meet_ you, Riruka." She smiled back at the girl. _Everyone here is nuts!_ She thought. "How do you guys know each other?" she asked, opening a protein bar that Orihime just handed to her.

"She's in our writing class," Halibel said, looking over at a different table. "Orihime and I thought it would be nice to invite her to have lunch with us."

"Do any of you guys listen to Kesha?" Riruka asked.

"YES!" Ichigo was the first, and loudest, to answer. This startled Riruka, making her inch back in her seat a bit. "I love her music! Have you heard her new album? Isn't it fantastic?!"

Riruka chuckled, putting her hands in the air. "Whoa there, your gay just flared out more intensely than a solar storm. She's coming to a city a little bit over, and my friend said he can score some really cheap tickets."

Ichigo was frowning at her for the gay remark, but his face brightened at the sound of a Kesha concert. He took Grimmjow's hand in his and looked right into his eyes. "Can we go? Please? PLEASE?" he begged, bouncing ever so slightly in his seat.

Grimmjow both hated and loved when Ichigo got like this. It was insanely adorable, which means he always got what he wanted. Always. "Err…" he looked up to the girls, searching for help. Rukia looked at Orihime, shrugged, and they both nodded. Halibel smiled. He looked back down at Ichigo's expectant face and sighed. "I guess we can."

Ichigo grinned, taking Grimmjow in a tight hug. "We are ALL going, and nobody can say no to it!" he looked around the table, pointing his finger at Riruka. "And you're gonna give me all of the information on this right away!"

Riruka hated to admit It, but the guy was still super hot. "No problem, man." The bell went off, dismissing the lunch period. "We'll have to talk about it later, I guess. Here's my number," she gave him a small piece of paper with her number scrawled onto it.

…

"I'll see you guys at lunch!" Rangiku waved a hand at her friends and walked in the opposite direction. "I just have to put some stuff away in my locker." They smiled at her and nodded, making their way to the cafeteria. She walked down the empty hall, enjoying the sound her shoes made against the tile.

She opened her locker and placed a few books against the side, noticing a note taped to the inside of the door. She took it off and read it. Her eyes reflected what could only be described as fear and she whipped her head around, looking for someone else.

"The number for the whore is four! Hope you don't mind. I know you won't when you're dead."

She crumpled up the note and threw it back in the locker, slamming it shut. "Change of plans…" she mumbled to herself. She quickly made her way out of the building and walked across the campus to the science building. "Toshiro should be around here…" she thought.

She walked up the stairs entered the building. She saw a short figure wearing a hat and made her way over to him. "Toshiro! I didn't think hats were your style, but… Oh," she stopped when the boy turned around. He was looking at her with a bored expression on his face. "You're not Toshiro," she said.

"You're quite observant," he responded. Rangiku couldn't pick up on the tone of his voice, only laughing a bit more. He gave her a small frown. "There was a guy around my height that walked that way, though. I think he went up the stairs."

"Thanks! Hey, aren't you kind of young to be here?" she asked, bringing a finger up to her lips. "Or am I just crazy?"

The young man sighed at her, closing his eyes for a moment. "My name is Yukio. You don't need to know my last name. I'm an exceptionally brilliant young man. I just transferred here," he met her eyes. "And I wouldn't at all be surprised if you never saw me around again." With that, he turned his back to her and walked into a classroom.

Rangiku watched him walk away, and continued down the hall. On the next floor, she saw Toshiro opening his locker. "There you are! I've been looking for you." She walked closer to him. "I got this really weird note in my locker," she said.

He looked up at her, shutting his locker with his foot as he stood up. "Alright, let me see it."

She looked up, grinning back at him. "Well, I kind of left it in there! I was kinda freaked out by it, so it was just natural for me to leave it there."

"Well, then why come looking for me if you come empty handed?" he growled at her. "You know I've been highly irritable since that incident, I don't need any more unnecessary annoyances." His voice was angry, but Rangiku ignored it.

"I know you've been grumpy, you brat! That note freaked me out, though… It was a death threat," she rubbed her arms, shivering from the recent incident. Toshiro's eyes grew wide and he relaxed his posture.

He looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you know who it could have been from?" She shook her head no. "Do you think… It could be those two? Orihime and Halibel?" She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"For the last time, I don't think they're up to anything! I know you don't think so, but they're nice girls. Orihime is, anyway. Halibel is a lot harder to read, but I've known her for years. She's not completely harmless, but she turned a new leaf after… After what happened back then."

Toshiro glared at her, taking a minute to settle his frustration. "Who's side are you on, Matsumoto?" He almost never referred to her by her last name, and it was unsettling. "If I think they're bad news, then they probably are!"

"Since when are there sides! This isn't a war, Toshiro… I'm just trying to figure out what the hell is going on here! We don't have any enemies, so why are you making me pick between two 'sides' that don't even exist?" she threw her hands up in the air, then combed them through her hair. She was very obviously feeling flustered, and this wasn't helping.

Toshiro looked at her more patiently this time. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blow up on you. Listen to me, though. You have to be careful. I know you don't think so, but there are sides forming here. It's more than two. I feel weird about this place…" he covered his mouth with his hand, lightly rubbing his face. "Let's get going."

The two walked back down the stairs, passing Luppi on the way there. He smirked at them, stopping to say hi. "How is my favorite duo doing?" he asked.

Toshiro and Rangiku made small conversation with them before heading to lunch, leaving the boy to walk alone again. "He freaks me out…" Rangiku said.

"Now do you see what I'm talking about?" she only nodded in agreement.

…

In the classroom at the far end of the hall on the top floor of the science building, two slim young men were having a heated conversation. "I have orders to keep the kid away from Grimmjow, and I'm allowed to use force!" the taller one yelled. The other, pink-haired student looked back at him.

"And I have obligations to Halibel. I don't like it, but I do. After what happened last month… Look," he ruffled his hair in exasperation. "She's close with Grimmjow, right? Well, he's dating that Ichigo guy. If he gets hurt, Grimmjow is going to be mad. If he's mad, Halibel will be, too. I hear she has a soft spot for Orihime, who happens to be close to Ichigo. Do you see where I'm going with this?" he asked.

Nnoitra scowled at him, rolling his eyes. "I don't take orders from that bitch. I ain't scared of her, either! I can take her!" he grunted, folding his arms across his chest.

Szayel stepped closer to Nnoitra, grinning at the taller boy. "If memory serves me right, the librarian kicked your ass. Now don't get me wrong. She's tough. I think she's on par with Halibel." Nnoitra's frown only deepened. He started to open his mouth, but Szayel put a finger up to him. "Don't give me any of that 'blind spot' bullshit. You're not as tough as you think you are."

"Either way, I have obligations to Ulquiorra! If I don't do as he says-" he was cut off by Szayel's tongue slipping into his mouth, enticing him with a blissful lust. "Mm… Here?" he asked, quickly forgetting about their argument.

Szayel grinned and put a hand up to his chest. "Not here, not now, and not ever unless you stay away from Ichigo Kurosaki, you got that? I don't want Halibel on my ass… and Keeping her off it will get you mine," his eyes twinkled with lust. Nnoitra wrapped his arms around the smaller teen's waist, deepening the kiss.

The two would have gone further if not for the door swinging open, revealing a figure in the doorway. They both looked over, slightly surprised. "What are you doing here, Luppi?" Nnoitra grunted.

He smiled at them, walking into the room. He brought his oversized sleeves together and said, "Well, well! This is delicious. I didn't know you two were still hooking up. Wasn't summer enough for you?"

"Just get to it, asshole." Szayel retorted, with a hint of amusement.

Luppi sighed. "Fine. They're here."

The two boys looked at him in shock, and then looked at each other. "It looks like we have more to worry about than Ichigo Kurosaki, huh?" Nnoitra breathed out. The bell followed shortly after, dismissing the lunch period.

…

Later in the day, Grimmjow sat in his Statistics class, not paying attention to the lecture being given by the dull teacher. His mind was racing. He felt a little guilty, and he couldn't shake it. Halibel noticed almost right away that he wasn't in his usual mood.

At the first moment she could, she leaned over and gave his arm a light punch. "Hey, what's on your mind?"

He looked back to her, and thought for a few moments. "Do you think…" he started of slowly. "That if you had never smoked before… you would recognize the smell?" he asked. She looked back at him, a little confused. "You know, weed?"

She sat back and pondered the question. Then, she responded with, "Hmm… I'm not sure. I don't think I ever noticed the smell, because I didn't know what it smelled like until I smoked it. Why do you ask?"

Grimmjow put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his seat. "Well, I like keeping my apartment smellin' nice, just coz I like a nice smellin' place. I usually smoke on the balcony, but it's getting colder with winter comin' and all…" he said. Halibel nodded, prompting for him to continue.

"So I've been smokin' in my car on the way to pick up Ichigo in the mornin', and he doesn't know I smoke. I don't even know how he feels about that kinda thing," he was frowning at that point, obviously conflicted. "An' I don't want him to be mad at me, ya know?"

Halibel took time in responding to her friend. "Well… I'm sure he smells something, but I'm willing to bet he just thinks it's what your car smells like. He's a really trusting kid, so I bet he doesn't have a single suspicion," she said in a very calculating voice. It made Grimmjow happy that his friend paid enough attention to his boyfriend that she could make a statement like that.

"Yeah, well I feel bad for not tellin' him, I guess." He mumbled, absentmindedly playing with his pencil.

She offered him a sympathetic smile before returning to her classwork. At that point, only Grimmjow could help himself. She did see his worry, and she believed it was something that she would worry about, too. Pot was something they had both gotten into during their first year of high school, and it became a real bonding experience.

She stopped, however, and he kept going. She still had the occasional joint, at parties or with Grimmjow, but she certainly isn't the stoner she used to be. She had to focus on more pressing matters of business.

Never once had she regarded anyone who smoked it to be anything less than another human being. She knew there were many, many people who did. Because of this, she kept Grimmjow's choices to herself. She didn't think Ichigo would be the kind to leave Grimmjow over it, but she still hoped for the best.

Grimmjow decided that he would tell Ichigo soon. He thought it was important for him to know that before anything started getting serious. Well, more serious than it already was. 'I've come a long _way_…' he thought to himself. Just last year, he was involved in a morally disgusting relationship with Ulquiorra Cifer.

He did like him; even loved him, at first. Then things got nasty. They would engage in over-the-top sexual behavior, and risky drug use. Stuff way harder than smoking an herb. Their relationship was toxic. Grimmjow fought to keep his grades up. He struggled to keep his friendships, but Ulquiorra demanded so much. 'The manipulative bastard…'

Things were different with Ichigo. Grimmjow really cared for the hot-blooded brown eyed boy in his writing class. When the year started, Ichigo seemed to be a bit, well… gay. Grimmjow assumed that he was still getting used to things, though. It's been toned down a lot, but he still has his bursts. Grimmjow never minded. He _liked _it.

He felt a smile spreading across his face as he thought about his boyfriend. '_Boyfriend. _He's _my _boyfriend.' Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't hear when the bell went off. Halibel tapped his shoulder, pulling him away from the sanctuary of his mind. He thanked her, and they parted ways to their last class of the day.

…

The wind had been picking up all day, resulting in a small gust that lifted hair and danced with plastic bags. Rukia, Orihime, and Ichigo walked across the courtyard after their science class, waiting in the spot they usually met Grimmjow and Halibel.

The three were groaning about the impending unit test over molecular genetics when a surprising face popped up and smiled at them. "Hey guys! What are you up to today?" Riruka asked.

The three of them looked at her, and before Ichigo or Rukia could say anything, Orihime giggled. "We're going to the mall! You should totally come with us!" Ichigo and Rukia shared a look before agreeing with their bubbly friend.

Riruka put on a smile and accepted their invitation. In just a few more moments, Halibel and Grimmjow walked up to the group. "Hello again!" Grimmjow grinned. "Here to admire my boyfriend a little more?" He pulled Ichigo into a kiss, which was returned with pure affection.

"Oh stop teasing her about that, you lug," Ichigo placed a hand on Grimmjow's chest. "You practically said the same thing when we first met," he smirked. The others laughed at Grimmjow's stunned expression. "Anyway- Riruka is coming to the mall with us today. Is that okay?"

Grimmjow hesitated a moment before nodding at his younger lover. "Of course it's okay. Who's gonna ride with me?" he asked.

Rukia put a hand up in the air. "I will! I love your driving," she grinned devilishly. Ichigo moaned. He still wasn't used to his boyfriend's driving, and it's been _months. _It was like riding a roller coaster. On the road. With death being a possibility.

"Alright, let's get going!" Orihime giggled, leading the way to the student lot.

…

Once at the mall, the six teens walked immediately to the yogurt shop on the second floor of their favorite mall. Riruka was looking around on the way, awestruck by the grand size of the mall. "Did you grow up in a small place?" Halibel asked, noticing her gaze.

She nodded her head in response, picking up a bowl for her sweet treat. "You could say that. It was a pretty… boring place," she said bitterly. Halibel picked up a bowl for herself and walked over to the dispenser of her favorite flavor, original tart.

Ichigo and Grimmjow were sharing a bowl, as usual, and were currently arguing over what flavor they wanted. Rukia and Ichigo laughed, already putting toppings onto theirs. Riruka happily got the sweetest flavor, adorning it with a variety of even sweeter toppings.

They picked a round table in the middle of the restaurant. Ichigo and Grimmjow were the last to get there, and the girls laughed at the amount of yogurt they had. Ichigo looked pleased, and Grimmjow seemed exasperated.

"What happened there?" Rukia asked, pointing to the large cup between them.

"Well, Ichigo wanted Blueberry… And I wanted strawberry… We couldn't decide, so we got both. Then I wanted fresh blueberries on mine, but he wanted strawberries! Could you believe him?" Grimmjow laughed, eating a spoonful of the frozen yogurt. "So we just got both flavors and both fruits, so I guess we both got some of what we wanted," he smiled, kissing Ichigo's cheek.

He scowled at him, wiping at where Grimmjow kissed him. "Grimm! You're gonna get it all over my face!" The older teen sneered, and Ichigo's face warmed up.

Grimmjow began to say, "Not the first-" Before Halibel stopped him with a kick to the shin.

"Not while I'm eating, you pervert."

Grimmjow reached underneath the table to rub his shin. "Ooooow, that hurt, you bi-" another kick. Grimmjow let out another groan of pain. "Okay, okay, I'll stop." Ichigo grinned, sticking his tongue out. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and gave Ichigo's leg a small squeeze.

It was those reassuring touches that Ichigo loved the most. The two melted into each other so well, but that was reserved for their alone time. When they were with their friends, they toned it down to a bit of playful contact.

At that moment, Halibel's phone went off. Rebecca Black's, "Friday," began blaring, and she glared right at Grimmjow, who was howling with laughter. "I'll deal with you again later," she said, walking out of the store to pick up the call. It was getting a bit loud in the mall, so she went into a hallway leading to one of the many bathrooms.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. "Who is this?" the call had been anonymous on her screen.

"Halibel! I have some interesting news for you," Szayel said from the other end of the line. This caught her attention. Very rarely did he know something she didn't. "They're here."

She gasped, taking a minute to think. "How could you possibly know that? I think I would have known by now, Szayel. I don't like being fucked with." She said coolly.

He laughed at her response, and she could hear keys clicking in the background. "I was skeptical at first, dear. Luppi told me, and I didn't believe him," he explained. "So I sent your whores-"

"Szayel…" she growled back.

"Sorry, sorry," he sighed. "I sent your girls on an urgent mission to find some information. They work fast, Halibel. Good job on teaching them so well!" She smiled at this. She loved her three girls more than anyone. It felt good hearing them get complimented. "Anyway, they did a bunch of research for me. They're all in the school. Four of them are staff members, and two of them are transfer students."

Halibel nearly dropped her phone at that. It hit her instantly. "One of them transferred into one of your classes. Her name is… Hold on, I'm pulling it up…" More clicking.

"No need," she responded with a short breath. "Riruka Dokugamine." She whispered.

"Yeah, how did you know?" he asked. She snapped her phone shut, never giving him a response.

She walked back to the yogurt shop as fast as she could, and when she returned Ichigo and Grimmjow were gone. She collected herself and sat back down, stealing a glance at Riruka. She was pushing around a strawberry in her nearly empty yogurt bowl.

"Where are the boys?" she asked.

"Oh, Grimmjow wanted to take Ichigo to his place. Said they had something to talk about," Rukia said. "Any idea?"

Halibel only shook her head.

...

Ichigo was a bit nervous the entire way home. The only other time he and Grimmjow had to 'talk' is when he asked Ichigo out. The car ride was unusually silent. Grimmjow didn't seem angry at all, but he wasn't in his usual mood.

He reached his hand over and placed it on Grimmjow's knee, giving it a light squeeze. He took Ichigo's hand and locked their fingers together. "Don't look so worried, Ichigo." He smiled. That reassured Ichigo immensely, but the feeling didn't leave him completely.

They got to Grimmjow's apartment and stepped out of the car. The cool air made Ichigo shiver. "Let's go, it's getting chilly out here."

They walked up the stairs and entered Grimmjow's well furnished apartment. "Here, come take a seat with me on the couch," Grimmjow took his hand and led them to the sofa. Ichigo loved cuddling with him there. Grimmjow sat on one end and popped out the recliner, with Ichigo lying across the length of the sofa, his upper body in Grimmjow's arms.

To Ichigo, it was the best thing that had happened all day. Grimmjow turned the TV on and put it on Ichigo's favorite pre-recorded episode of American Horror Story. Ichigo loved it, because it was one that really scared him. One of the best parts of Grimmjow was that he made him feel incredibly comfortable. The episode finished, only interrupted by a few steamy makeouts that may have actually lasted through the entire episode.

Ichigo stood up and went to the bathroom, coming back with his zipper undone. Grimmjow smiled at him and pulled it up. "So what did you have to talk to me about, Grimm?" He straddled the older teen, nuzzling into his chest. Grimmjow sighed and shifted Ichigo next to him. He pushed the recliner back in and took Ichigo's hand in his.

"Ichigo…" he trailed off, getting lost in the young teen's eyes. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. His pulse increased, and he felt the nerves shake through every breath. Shame almost took hold of his throat, choking what was trying to come up. He looked down and sighed, knowing he was making Ichigo nervous. He hated that.

He decided to get it over with. With a lick of his lips, he kissed Ichigo. He pulled away, still holding is hands. "I smoke marijuana."

AND END. Well, There you have it folks. My first update in YEARS. (Or something, haha.) I REALLY enjoyed writing this chapter, and I think my style of writing has developed a little bit. It's not nearly as fluffy as my writing used to be, but I think it's just because I've been out of practice. I do plan on updating this fanfiction weekly. I promise.

I would REALLY appreciate hearing ALL feedback, so please, don't hesitate! I will take anything, because I not only want to write a beautiful story, but I want to make you guys happy.

I know it's getting crazy dramatic, haha. But now I think I have a few story arcs I want to run through before the big finale! So, keep reading. Thank you for all of you who have kept up with it to this point.

Also, I know the end was kind of anti-climactic, but smokin' dope actually can be kind of a relationship ruiner. I'm not saying I'm against it! And before any of you can burst into flames and hate me, stop. I don't need that here, so please take any angry or hurtful opinions elsewhere. It is simply a dynamic added to the story.

As you may be able to tell, I'm trying to flesh out my characters .(Well, Tite's characters, haha!)

Thanks again for reading. Please drop a review! I would greatly appreciate it! Until Next time,

-D


	8. Mac N' Movies

OKAY HEY GUYS! Thanks for all of the hits on the last update! It was the most I've ever had! Ironically enough, I didn't get a single review. Oh well, it's okay. Just as long as you guys are enjoying the story!

Here ya go!

Don't own bleach

Just my yaoi-thoughts

T for Teen

…..

Ichigo looked into Grimmjow's eyes and saw the world. Fear, hope, sacrifice, and longing. His lips had turned into a small frown, and his eyebrows were pulled together in what Ichigo could only describe as worry. Thoughts swarmed his brain, every cell looking for something to say.

Grimmjow sat there, his grip around Ichigo's hand tightening ever so slightly. He was afraid it would be the last time he would ever feel Ichigo's hand in his. 'I wish he'd just say something,' Grimmjow thought to himself. 'I'm going crazy here!'

As if Ichigo picked up on his thoughts, he closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them again, he let a smile curl across his light complexion. "You made me feel like this is something we really needed to talk about, Grimmjow," he said. "I was so scared for a moment, you ass!"

Disbelief flooded Grimmjow's brain. His mouth was open a bit, prompting Ichigo to steal a kiss from him. His heart raced and he reached for Ichigo's face, pulling him into a deeper kiss. Ichigo let a moan escape his mouth and leaned into Grimmjow's body.

Grimmjow shifted his body, lying down on his plump, midnight blue sofa. Ichigo crawled on top of him, not once breaking the kiss. Ichigo felt Grimmjow's hands roaming across his backside, and he leaned further into his embrace. Grimmjow's body always felt so new and exciting to Ichigo. Every ripple of his muscles sent an excited charge to Ichigo's groin.

The two boys broke apart for air just long enough to rid each other of their shirts. Ichigo took a moment, looked up and down at his tanned lover, and bit down on his bottom lip. "Like what you see?" Grimmjow whispered, gently scratching Ichigo's lower back.

"Mmmm," Ichigo responded, gliding his lips over Grimmjow's neck. He ground his hips into Grimmjow's, further igniting the lust between the two. He gave two soft kisses before biting down on the skin and running his tongue where he knew Grimmjow loved it most.

The older teen grunted and locked his fingers in Ichigo's hair, encouraging him to play harder. Ichigo took the hint and bit down more, making pleasure spread across Grimmjow's upper body. The two boys held each other tight, their hands exploring and finding skin so sinfully delicious they wouldn't stop.

Ichigo was the first to sit up. He was panting, and his pants felt way too tight. "Hey, Grimmjow…" he said, placing a hand on his warm chest. The muscle underneath his hand twitched, making Ichigo's heart thud. "Let's talk for a second. That was. Uhh."

Grimmjow smirked, groping the younger teen's package. Ichigo squirmed, closing his eyes and grinding into Grimmjow's hand. "Yeah? You wanna talk, Ichi?" he propped himself on an elbow and whispered into Ichigo's ear. "Bout what? Cause this seems to need my attention…" He bit down onto Ichigo's earlobe and blew, making the smaller teen shiver uncontrollably.

Ichigo couldn't resist. He melted back into Grimmjow's body, slipping his tongue back into Grimmjow's mouth. The two wrestled for control. Ichigo rubbed at the stiff member in Grimmjow's pants, and Grimmjow slipped his hands into the back of Ichigo's denim jeans.

They wrapped their arms around each other, craving the heat, indulging in the bliss. Ichigo's shoulders tensed and his entire body trembled with ecstasy when Grimmjow assaulted his neck. It all faded away for Grimmjow. The only noises he heard were those that he was eliciting from his lover. Each moan and whimper drove him further, pushing Ichigo's every limit.

Grimmjow's body was hot to the touch, and that's how Ichigo liked it. He grabbed at him, filling his hands with the hard work Grimmjow has put into his body. Ichigo's lips traveled down his body, planting kisses and leaving small marks with his teeth. Grimmjow would grunt and grind his hips, pressing his hardon against Ichigo's bare skin.

The two continued exploring each other's bodies, oblivious to the world around them. It wasn't until the sun dipped low enough to peek through Grimmjow's balcony window that Ichigo broke off contact. There was only one way he knew how when Grimmjow was like this and it never felt good.

He rolled off the couch, landing on the floor with a loud thud. "Oooow," Ichigo muttered to himself, standing up and dusting off the seat of his jeans. "We need to talk, Grimm," he said, walking around the couch.

Grimmjow let his head fall against the armrest and sighed. "I figured we would eventually…" he looked at Ichigo, who was slipping his shirt back on. "It's just, the way you looked at me… It was hot," he grinned. Ichigo threw Grimmjow's discarded shirt back at him and walked over to the light switch.

"Yeah, well with the way you were talking," he sat down next to Grimmjow, "I was a bit surprised at what you had to say." With this, Grimmjow let out a low hum and stretched back into his shirt. He looked over at Ichigo, and before he opened his mouth, Ichigo put a finger up to his lips. "I know what it smells like, you dork. Your car reeks like, every single morning!"

Grimmjow gaped at him, unsure of what to say. "How? How do you know what it smells like?"

Ichigo bit his lip and lowered his right eyebrow, looking up for a moment. "Renji Abarai smoked it around me once," he looked back at Grimmjow. "It's a very distinct smell, so I recognize it fairly easily," he explained, scooting closer to his boyfriend. The body warmth that Grimmjow was constantly radiating felt great, especially since the apartment's heater was off.

Grimmjow wrapped an arm around him and kissed the crown of Ichigo's head. "Well, I guess that takes care of my worry, huh?" he asked aloud. Ichigo gave a small nod of consent and placed a hand on Grimmjow's chest. "So, can I ask you a question?"

Ichigo looked into his blue eyes and smiled. "Go for it!"

"Why haven't I met yer family?" They had been dating for a little bit less than three months, and Grimmjow had yet to meet his father and sisters. Grimmjow didn't have any family to speak of, so it wasn't a problem on his end. Ichigo, however, had refused to introduce him, and he had dropped it. "I mean, it's only fair that it happens eventually, eh?"

Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's not that I'm embarrassed of you, Grimmjow. It's my father that I'm embarrassed of." Grimmjow responded with a small frown, absentmindedly playing with Ichigo's hair. "He's a total goof, and he'd say something stupid that you'd never let me live down!"

Grimmjow stood up, walking over to his kitchen. Ichigo was startled and followed him into the room. "What are you doing?" he asked, watching the older teen grab a bag from the pantry. "Grimm, I didn't upset you, did I?"

He looked at Ichigo and smiled, walking over to give him a lingering kiss. "No, not at all. I just decided somethin', is all," he explained, going back to his pantry. He threw in a few items Ichigo couldn't see, and shut the door. "I'm goin' over tonight and makin' some dinner, so call your sisters and tell them to stop anythin' they've started!" he smiled at Ichigo, determined to get his way.

"Oh no you will not!" Ichigo gasped, trying to take the bag away from Grimmjow. He smirked and moved it around, frustrating Ichigo even further. "Grimmjow, it's already so late! You can't just come over and make dinner!"

Grimmjow pointed a thumb to his kitchen clock, putting the bag back down on the counter. "Its 5:30, Ichi," he opened a cabinet and piled in a few more ingredients before tying the bag with a knot Ichigo wouldn't be able to untie. "So call your sisters, please."

Ichigo glared back at him, pulling his phone out of his back pocket. "Whatever. You'll regret this more than me, so don't come crying to me later…" he huffed. Grimmjow crossed his arms triumphantly and leaned against the counter. Ichigo dialed his sister's number, and held the phone up to his ear. He stuck his tongue at Grimmjow, and blushed when he grabbed his own crotch, winking back at the teen.

The other line picked up, and Ichigo stammered. "K-Karin? Hey, we're gonna have some company over tonight… Yeah, Grimmjow… Oh, good… No, he's cooking…. No, I don't…" Ichigo glanced over at Grimmjow, who was smiling right back at him. "We'll be right over. Oh, don't tell dad, I will when I get there. Okay, love you, too." With that, he hung up the phone. "Wipe that grin off your face, and let's go," he mumbled, walking over to the door.

He opened the door and a gust of wind blew through the opening. Ichigo shivered, and Grimmjow wrapped one of his jackets around him. "It looks like rain tonight," he mumbled, making sure to grab an umbrella from the closet. "Okay, let's go!" excitement clearly ringing in his voice. Ichigo groaned and followed him out.

…

The two were waiting outside Ichigo's door in under ten minutes; a feat Ichigo didn't think was possible. He was shaking from the cold, and Grimmjow's insane driving didn't help in calming him down. "I can't believe you left yer key at home this morning," Grimmjow chuckled into Ichigo's ear, earning a stomp on the foot.

"Oh shut it!" Ichigo sighed. "Just be glad I agreed to this!"

The door opened and Grimmjow waved at the short brunette standing timidly in the doorway. "Hello! You must be big brother's boyfriend," she smiled warmly at the two. "Come on in!" she moved inside, allowing the boys room to walk in. Ichigo was scowling, arms folded across his chest.

Grimmjow walked over to the kitchen and set his bag on a counter, walking over to the other girl sitting at the table with a book in hand. "You must be Karin, then. Nice to meet you," he extended a hand, which Karin shook enthusiastically. He took his bag into the kitchen, Yuzu following closely behind.

"No problem. I expected Ichigo to introduce you, but he seems to be pouting," she noted, smirking at Ichigo, who was making his way to the thermostat. "Hey! It's already warm enough in here!" she threw her book at him, which he caught in midair, used to his sister's antics.

He walked back over to the table and placed the book in front of her. "Yeah, yeah. It's still freezing," he replied. "Where's dad?" he asked, looking around the room. He halfway expected his old man to bust through a window, or even from the ceiling.

Karin shrugged at him, slipping a bookmark between two pages of her novel. "I told him we were having company, and he said something about baby pictures…" she laughed at Ichigo's expression of discomfort. "So I hid them away in a spot he'll never find. Don't worry, but you owe me," she pointed at him.

"Ichigooooooo~" came a voice from further inside the house. "I can't find your baby pictures, so we'll have to do without those for tonight!" the man the voice belonged to ran into the room, nearly knocking over a vase in the process. He looked at his children with a goofy smile. "Why so sad looking?" he walked over to the two and put his arms around them. "Why can't you two be so sweet like Yuzu?"

They both punched him away, scowling at his question. "Where is Yuzu?" Karin asked, looking around the room for her twin. They heard laughter coming from the kitchen, and the two stood up and stepped on their father on the way out of the room. He jumped up and followed them in.

The sight they walked in on made Ichigo smile a bit. The two were covered in flour, and Grimmjow was drawing faces all over his expensive jacket. He took it off and placed it over a chair in the room, all the while throwing bits of flour at Yuzu, who was doing her best to get him back.

Karin walked over and grabbed a handful of the white powder, flinging it at Ichigo. It struck him in the face, and his eyebrows twitched in mock irritation. "You're dead," he said, picking up a huge handful and dumping it in her black hair. She let out a groan as Grimmjow and Yuzu did the same, giving each other a victorious high five.

Ichigo smiled at the two, patting himself and shaking the flour from his clothes. It only resulted with more flour filling the empty spots, so he gave up and took Grimmjow's hand. He led him over to his dad, who was grinning happily at the mess. "Dad, this is Grimmjow." Ichigo said, letting go of Grimmjow's hand.

Grimmjow extended his hand, but never got Isshin's. Instead, Ichigo's father dumped a fist full of flour in his son's face, laughing all the while. Grimmjow stared at Ichigo, soon joining the laughter filling the room. He wiped a bit off Ichigo's face before walking over to the stove. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Kurosaki," he waved a hand as he walked away.

"As you, Grimmjow," he said, putting an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. The teen was beyond frustrated at this point and he gave into his father's embrace. "He's a nice guy, Ichigo. Why hasn't he been over before?" he asked, patting his son's back.

Ichigo took a seat at the table in the kitchen and wiped the flour from his face. "For this very reason, old man," Ichigo said. Ichigo put his elbow on the table, propped his face, and smiled over at Grimmjow. He and Yuzu were unpacking the bag he brought over, and Karin was cleaning up the mess the five of them had made. "What are you making, Grimmjow?"

His boyfriend looked over at him and pulled a sack of noodles out. "Mac and cheese!" he grinned childishly, pouring the noodles into a pot of water. He turned the stove on and opened one of the drawers. "Where is your cheese grater?" he asked Yuzu.

Ichigo stared back and smiled. "You want to impress my family, so you make mac and cheese?" he asked. Karin swiped a magazine at the back of his head, earning a glare from her older brother.

"Hey, I have a great recipe! Don't dis the mac and cheese, Ichi," he threw an elbow macaroni at Ichigo, who caught it in his palm. He looked down at it and wrapped his hand around it. "You'll love it, I promise! It's cheesy, kinda like your taste in movies," he scoffed, getting a giggle out of Yuzu.

She looked up at him, handing over the cheese grater. "He cries every time he watches The Titanic," Yuzu whispered just loud enough for Ichigo to hear. His face flushed crimson and he stood up, walking to the doorway. "Where are you going, brother?" her smile was obvious, and Ichigo couldn't help but returning it.

"I'm going to rinse off. I got flour everywhere, thanks to you!" he walked out of the room and up the stairs, heading for his room. He was careful not to get flour all over the place, and grabbed a set of comfortable clothes. He took them into the bathroom, and locked the door behind him.

Everything had gone fine, and he trusted Grimmjow would be okay without him for a while. He stripped out of his flour-covered clothes and dumped them in the hamper, making small white clouds puff up as they hit the bottom. He turned the two knobs at the base of his shower, drawing water hot enough to immediately pour steam into the bathroom.

He stepped in and closed the glass door behind him. The hot water ran down his body, easing the day out of his body. Showers were fun for Ichigo. He loved standing under the water, running his hands all over himself. He also thought enough to fill entire encyclopedias when he was in there. Occasionally, he would find a song and let it out. He didn't dare do it with Grimmjow over, though.

He reached for his shampoo, squirting the cool liquid into his hand. He lathered up his hair, making sure to get the flour out. Fingers in his hair felt fantastic, no matter if they were his or belonged to someone else. He started to think about Grimmjow, and how he wanted to scrub some shampoo into his gelled up hair. He stood under the water, rinsing out the soap in his bright hair.

After lathering a body rinse in his hands, he soaped himself from neck to toe. Once covered in bubbles, he scrubbed his face with an apricot scrub. He smiled at the feeling of his body covered, and stood under the hot water once more. He spent some extra time in the shower, making sure he got every single part of his body cleaned. He reluctantly turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing for his towel.

The cool air sent goosebumps up and down his limbs and he shivered, drying himself as fast as he possibly could. He slipped into a pair of black sweat pants and a red tee shirt before hanging his towel and turning off the lights in the bathroom. He walked back into his room and tidied up a bit in case he and Grimmjow ended up in there later.

Satisfied with his quick clean, he closed the door and headed back downstairs. His shower must have taken longer than he thought, because when he walked down, he noticed the table still wasn't set. "So, I sprinkle them like this…?" Yuzu asked Grimmjow, looking up for affirmation. He nodded and smiled at her, letting go of the bag they were both holding.

He walked over to Ichigo and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "She's sprinkling some bread crumbs we grated from a stale loaf I brought over," he explained, taking Ichigo's hand in his. Ichigo nodded, playing with Grimmjow's fingers. "Mmm, you smell good," he buried his nose in Ichigo's damp hair, inhaling the sweet aroma.

"Grimmjow, I think I'm done with the breadcrumbs!" Yuzu called from the other side of the kitchen. Grimmjow walked over, opened the stove, and motioned for Yuzu to put the dish in. "Oh, are you sure?" she asked. When he nodded back, she slipped on a pair of oven mitts decorated with a fruit pattern and grabbed the casserole dish. She had a look of extreme concentration on her face as she placed the dish back in the oven.

"Okay, now we just have to wait a little bit longer, and it'll be all done!" he ruffled her hair. "You wanna help set the table?" he looked over to Ichigo. "Except, I'm not sure where anything is!"

Before Ichigo could answer, Isshin jumped back into the room, nearly trampling over Grimmjow in the process. "No need! We'll all eat in the living room tonight! We can watch something scary!" he shouted, putting Ichigo in a headlock.

Ichigo yelled, struggling to get out of his father's grip, only managing to do so after elbowing him in his side. "Are you sure? Dad, we haven't done that since…" he trailed off, looking at the poster of his mother that hung in the room. "I don't think we have to do that tonight," he said, getting a stack of plates from a cupboard.

Isshin lost his huge grin, trading it in for a small smile. "Nonsense, boy! It's fine. Your mother would have wanted it that way," he said. Just then, the thunder clapped and made Yuzu let out a small squeak. "Oh, looks like a big storm, huh?" he asked to nobody in particular, closing the blinds on the window. "It'll make the movie that much scarier!" he laughed.

Ichigo dusted some of the flour from Grimmjow's shirt and sighed. "I'm sorry you got so messy," he apologized.

Grimmjow waved it off. "Don't worry 'bout it. Everyone needs a bit of mess in their life. Right, Yuzu?" She nodded at him, washing her hands in the sink. He took a seat at the table and drank water from a tall glass. "Let's sit down and chat. Anything you wanna know about me, Mr. Kurosaki?" he asked.

Isshin joined the two at the table as Yuzu wandered off to find her sister. "Well, sure. What's your home like?" he asked.

"Oh, dad, not that question-" Ichigo began, before Grimmjow placed his hand over Ichigo's, silencing him.

"No, its fine," he assured Ichigo. "I live alone in an apartment complex on the eastern side of town," he explained, taking another drink from his glass. "My parents died when I was young, and I had a distant uncle that takes care of my finances." Isshin nodded, taking in what Grimmjow was saying. "When I was fourteen, I was allotted a kind of allowance, and I get all of the money when I turn eighteen."

Isshin strummed his hands on the table, lost in thought. "Your parents must have had a hefty amount of money, for you to be living on that side of town," he mumbled, wondering how the boy has done so well on his own for so long.

Grimmjow smiled, playing with the condensation on his glass. "They were indeed very wealthy. I never knew what they did, and I still don't," he laughed. "Just one of the mysteries in life, huh?"

He nodded back at the teen and another clap of thunder rumbled through the room. Thick sheets of rain began to patter on the room, filling the silence. "Well, there's no way you're driving all the way across town in this mess. You're welcome to stay with us tonight!" Isshin offered, savoring the shocked looks on both faces.

Ichigo smiled, looking over at Grimmjow. "Dad, are you sure you're okay with that? The guest bedroom hasn't been used in years! We'll have to wash the bedding, and-"he mumbled, thinking of what he'll have to clean. "And none of my clothes will fit, and you're too big, what are you gonna do?" he asked Grimmjow.

The blue-haired teen put a finger up to his own lips, letting out a soft, "Shh. I always keep some spare clothes in my trunk, I'll be fine," he explained.

"And he'll sleep in your room, so we don't have to mess with the guest bedroom," Isshin grinned.

Ichigo's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly, shocked at the sudden development. "W-well. Okay!" he said as the timer to the oven went off. Grimmjow stood from his seat at the table and opened the oven, filling the room with an aroma of cheesy goodness.

"I'll serve everyone a plate," he said, pulling the dish from the oven. He set it on the stovetop and turned the oven off, grabbing the plates from where Ichigo left them. He rummaged around one of the drawers and pulled a spatula out of thin air. "Karin! Yuzu! Dinner is served!" he called, already comfortable in the Kurosaki home.

The two girls popped their heads into the doorway and smiled. "Mmm! It smells so good!" Yuzu chirped. She held a movie in her hand, but Ichigo couldn't see what it was. She noticed Ichigo's nervous stare and gave him a small smile. "Paranormal Activity 3! Karin and I found it!"

Ichigo froze, the color draining from his face. He hid that movie for a reason. He couldn't get five minutes in without wanting to pee himself. "Oh, great," he laughed shakily. "Perfect movie…" He looked over and saw Grimmjow serving generous portions of his homemade mac and cheese, and walked over. He took two plates and handed them to the girls, letting his father get one for himself.

"Okay, let's pop that in and enjoy!" Grimmjow laughed, carrying two plates to the living room. Everyone followed him in, taking small bites from their plates. Ichigo and Grimmjow sat on the couch, with Karin and Yuzu lying across the floor. Ichigo's dad turned the light off and took the armchair. Karin placed the DVD in the player, and scooted back to her spot next to Yuzu.

Ichigo took a bite of his dinner and smiled. It was the most delicious mac and cheese he ever had. "Thank you," he whispered to Grimmjow as the movie started. Grimmjow had his feet planted on the ground, but Ichigo was a little less brave. He laid across the couch and leaned against his boyfriend, snuggling up for comfort.

Yuzu and Karin were the first to finish their plates, placing them on the table, each letting out a small, "thank you!" Grimmjow smiled at them, slowly eating his own. He and Ichigo would feed each other bites when the movie was slow, and both had their eyes glued to the screen during the really intense scenes.

Several times, Ichigo jumped, muffling cries of distress in Grimmjow's chest. The older boy laughed a bit, putting his feet up on the coffee table and leaning back a little, letting Ichigo rest more comfortably against him. When they were both done, they stacked their plates with Yuzu and Karin's on the table. Ichigo clutched onto the front of Grimmjow's shirt several times, and it made him feel good.

He had to admit, though, that the movie was full of jumpy moments. A few times he caught himself holding onto Ichigo just a bit too tight, but he didn't think the younger boy noticed. The rain and thunder outside increased, nearly drowning out the movie, forcing Karin to turn up the volume.

During a particularly scary part, Grimmjow yelped and hid behind Ichigo's head, holding onto him like his life depended on it. This gave him another chance to smell Ichigo's hair, which had the slight fragrance of coconut. He breathed in deep again, running a hand through it.

Ichigo looked up and smiled, giving him a small kiss on the nose. The two went back to the movie, not wanting to miss a single minute. They continued to jump and latch onto each other, and the credits rolled, Ichigo was nearly sitting in Grimmjow's lap. "That was... Horrible!" he sighed, scooting a bit away from Grimmjow.

Karin laughed, pointing a finger at Ichigo. "Didn't sound like it. You two were making noises the entire time! Not even Yuzu was as scared as you two!" Grimmjow threw one of the throw pillows at her, catching her off guard and getting her right in the face. "I liked it," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well, I guess I'll go out to the car and get my stuff, so I can shower," Grimmjow said, standing up and scratching his back. "I hope I don't get too wet," he mumbled. He fished his keys from his pocket and walked over to the front door. "I'll be right back," he gave a short wave, walking into the rain and closing the door behind him.

Ichigo stood up and yawned. "He'll be soaking wet when he comes back in. Can one of you show him to my bathroom?" Ichigo looked at his sisters, who were busy arguing about what the scariest part of the movie was. With Yuzu's nod, Ichigo walked upstairs and into his room.

He collapsed on his bed and sighed, grabbing his fluffiest pillow. He held it to his chest and smiled. After a few minutes, he heard the front door open and shut, then two pairs of footsteps walking up the stairs. They stopped in the hallway, and then one started walking back down, the other fading behind two closed doors.

He picked up his cell and dialed Orihime, getting her on the first few dials. "Hey! What's up?" she answered.

Ichigo bit down on his lip and laughed. "Grimmjow is spending the night!" he whispered into the receiver. "In my room! He's in the shower right now!" he laughed. The excitement was bubbling inside of him, and he was determined to let it out now.

He heard Orihime gasp on the other end of the line. "No way! That's so scandalous, Ichigo!" she giggled. "How did that happen?" she asked. Ichigo thought he heard a lot of scribbling going on in the background, but he chose to ignore it.

"Oh, I'll tell you at school tomorrow!" he said to her. "I'm gonna listen to some music and try to calm my nerves a bit. I just wanted to tell someone, ya know?" they said their goodbye's and hung up the phone. Ichigo sighed and swung his legs over the side of his bed, plugging in his phone to the auxiliary jack connected to a pair of speakers underneath his desk.

"Hmmm, some pop will do just fine," he mumbled to himself, putting it on a six hour playlist he used to run. He laid back down and let out a sigh. The first track was a song in Spanish sung by none other than Shakira. He could hear the sound of Grimmjow's shower, and on top of it, the pelting of raindrops against the roof.

After the track finished, it moved onto an up-tempo dance track by J. Lo. Ichigo decided to get up and dance around a bit to the music. His body spun and dipped with the music. He would die of embarrassment if anyone found out, but he loved dancing to music when he was alone in his room.

His body twisted and turned. It was filled with the heavy bass and the fast rhythms of the song. He took full control of his body, gliding across the floor with quick steps. He pushed against the wall, sliding to the other side of his room, and ground his hips against the other wall. He pressed his back to the wall and slid down, popping his booty like a girl in the nightclub.

He smiled at himself, enjoying the beat flowing through his bones. He shook his head to and fro, losing himself in the sound of the music. A new track blended into that one, and he continued his affair with the warm air. In a moment of heat, he dropped to the floor and opened and closed his legs by sliding on his knees.

He turned on his back and arched it up from the ground, twirling back up to his feet in one graceful move. When he spun back around to face the mirror on his door, he was shocked to see Grimmjow leaning against the frame, wild grin on his face. He also noticed the slight bulge in his shorts.

He stared at him with an open mouth and a blush on his face. Rihanna's, "Where have you been," began to blare from the speakers, and Ichigo recognized it as the karaoke version he mistakenly downloaded. Grimmjow walked over to him, shutting the door with his foot, and took Ichigo's hand in his. He began to sing, filling the room with his sensual voice.

The new take on the song sent shivers through Ichigo's body. The two pressed against each other, dancing in unison. They danced with the song, and Ichigo felt his heart taking off. Grimmjow would spin in and wrap him back in his arms, grinding himself into Ichigo's backside.

Ichigo would take over singing after a verse, and the two would continue to dip and groove naturally with the song. They got into it, Grimmjow even picking Ichigo off his feet at one point. When the bass would drop, so did the two boys. They got low to the ground, helping each other back up in fluid motions of their bodies.

At one point, the two sang at once, harmonizing in ways Ichigo never imagined. Their voices rose and fell with their body movements. Grimmjow's hair flipped side to side, down after his recent shower. Drops of water would fall onto Ichigo's face, but he hardly noticed.

The two traded the last several lines between each other, ending with their faces mere inches apart. Ichigo was panting softly and Grimmjow's chest was rising and falling with each deep breath. "I didn't know you could dance like that," Grimmjow laughed, straightening himself up.

Ichigo sat down on the edge of his bed, sitting on one foot and letting the other hang off. "Yeah, well I didn't know you could sing! You turned that pop song into a work of art," he marveled. "That was… something else," he grinned, extending a hand to Grimmjow.

He walked over and took it, getting down on one knee and kissing it. "We make quite the team, Ichigo!" he shouted his name, pulling him onto the floor with him. Ichigo went down laughing, crawling on top of Grimmjow. Ichigo noticed what Grimmjow was wearing and felt a twitch in his crotch. A tight and thin white v-neck that was completely see through with Grimmjow's bronzed skin and a short pair of black briefs that clung to Grimmjow's lower half.

Grimmjow laughed, leaning up and kissing Ichigo. "Come on, you look tired. Let's get you in bed," he whispered playfully, wriggling under Ichigo's body. His cock was a little hard, and he pressed it very gingerly against Ichigo's bottom. He could tell that the boy wasn't wearing underwear, and that turned him on even more.

Ichigo took the hint, sitting down on Grimmjow's lap a bit more than he was previously. "Are you sure you wanna get to bed? It feels like you have something else in mind…" he whispered provocatively, rubbing into Grimmjow even more.

Ichigo was extremely nervous. Even though they'd been together for a while, he hasn't actually _seen _Grimmjow without clothes on. Well, save for the first night in the thunderstorm. He barely saw it, though, so he didn't count that moment very much. He was curious as to what was under those briefs, and that curiosity was bubbling ferociously in his loins.

Grimmjow grinned and reached into Ichigo's sweats, making skin contact with Ichigo's erection. Ichigo gasped. The feeling was relatively unknown to him. They had groped outside of the pants so many times, but very rarely had they ever actually touched each other. Ichigo whimpered, thrusting into Grimmjow's steady hand.

Grimmjow licked his lips, but refused to let his lust take control. He cared too much to mess things up so early in the relationship. He retracted his hand and snapped the waistband to Ichigo's sweats. He chuckled, getting out from under the teen. "Another night, babe," he whispered into Ichigo's ear.

The two teens stood up, their members pointing at each other, and laughed. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow into an embrace and pulled him to his bed. "Okay, sounds good to me. I was getting really nervous there, for a second…" he mumbled, giving a gentle kiss to Grimmjow.

"I could tell, Ichi. I could feel it, too," he winked, crawling over to the spot against the wall. Ichigo pulled the covers over the two and snuggled up next to Grimmjow. His warmth spread over Ichigo like another blanket, and he let out a sigh of content.

"I like this, right here," he said, placing a hand on Grimmjow's chest.

The older teen wrapped an arm around Ichigo, putting the other behind his own head. "Mhmm…" he mumbled, already drifting into sleep. Ichigo cursed at himself, standing up to turn off the lights. Grimmjow made a noise at the momentary lack of Ichigo's body heat, but sighed happily when it returned to him.

As he drifted into the realm of dreams, he found himself thinking, "I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki…"

….

END CHAPTER! Well, sorry. That was a short chapter, BUT IT WAS FULL OF CUTE GRIMMICHI CUTENESS, which is something I think this story needed. Well, anyway, I hope you liked it! Hope it isn't too disappointing, haha. Well, if you could, please leave a review. Until next time! -D


End file.
